XFactor Marvel Omega
by Sinister2004
Summary: This is the story of a team struggling to rebuild after Havok abadoned the team upon returning from the Mutant X universe. You can find these stories and more at omega.
1. Chapter 1

**Sold to Russia**

The cold wind blew over the seven mutants fiercely. It chilled them all to the core. Even with their highly insulated leather outfits they could still feel the freeze of the Russian wind. No one under normal circumstances would tread through this dense snow that came up to your ankles and the blistering wind that made eyelashes into ice sickles. But these weren't normal circumstances. These guys were X-Factor and this is what they did. They were America's mutant team and they went wherever they were needed.

A woman with long, straight red hair and a fair complexion turned her body to the side to keep the wind from blasting her in the face. She was one of the newer members of the X-Factor team. Her name was Ms. Witch and she could easily have used her mutant ability, which is to tap into any magical source and have an innate understanding of it, to ease her and her teammates suffering. The only problem was she could only use so much power a day and she didn't want to waste any of it out here.

"How the hell did we end up out here again?" Ms. Witch complained.

Lorna would have scowled at the woman's question, but she was too cold to make any facial expressions at the moment. "We're here to save a little girl last I checked."

"Couldn't saving her be less cold?" Red Lotus, one of the other new members of X-Factor, remarked. The former Triad assassin was use to the warmth of Hong Kong so the freezing cold of Russia was entirely new experience to him. When he joined X-Factor as a way of getting all murder charges he committed in the US dropped he had no idea he'd be doing this.

"Stop complaining and keep moving," Vargas exclaimed as he walked through the icy wind without even flinching. He stood tall and his face wasn't even turned. His black cloak blew heavily in the wind and his hair, which was the same jet-black color, along with it.

"I couldn't agree more. We're only less than half a mile away from Yvon's HQ," Forge said as he looked out his handheld computer screen that had a grid map of the entire area on it. The grid lines were neon green, the background black, and the HQ of Yvon was a bleeping blue light.

**3 Days Ago**

Polaris and Forge walk into the office of Valerie Cooper and they find her hard at work scanning through manila folders and reading up on official documents. Cooper was so hard at work that she didn't even realize that the two mutants had walked into her office. It wasn't until that she decided to take a sip of her black coffee that she noticed the green-haired woman and the Native American man standing right in front of her red oak door.

"Bout time you two showed up. You really need to work on the punctuality," Valerie advised as she moved some of her work to the side. She held out her hands to invite the two mutants to sit in the two hard metal seats in front of her aging plywood desk.

"I'm sorry I can't accommodate the two of you better, but the budget has been strained as of late."

Forge sat down in the seat and shook his head. "Don't worry Valerie. We don't expect to be accommodated. So you have a new mission for us?"

Pushing up her glasses with one finger Valerie said, "Yes, I do have a mission for all of you. It's a rescue mission."

Cooper sorted through her stack of documents and handed Polaris a red manila folder. Opening up Lorna saw the picture of a little girl. She looked like she was about 12. "So what's the situation with this little girl?"

"Her name is Joan Arkdike. She is the daughter of a Senatorial Assistant and she is a mutant. Her father sold her on the black market to a certain Russian trader by the name of Yvon Rendom. It is imperative that she is bought back," Valerie stressed.

Forge's face wrinkled up. "We have no jurisdiction in Russia though. When we go on this mission we will be totally on our won't we?"

Polaris handed Valerie back the red manila folder with the picture of Joan in it. Valerie took the manila folder and leaned back in her black leather plush chair. She narrowed her eyes at Forge. "Yes you will be on your own. Remember this. You work for us. If we won't you to be on your own you'll damn well do it."

"Why is saving this girl so important anyway?" Polaris asked.

"Because it could be detrimental to the American image in the international eye. We can't have that happening. Is that understood?"

The two mutants rose up from their uncomfortable seats and walked to the door. Looking back Forge said, "Understood. We'll prep the team for the mission and be on our way."

"Excellent," the government liaison said as Forge closed the door.

**Present**

"I thought you said this Rendom guy lived in Moscow," Fatale said. She was the most surprising member of this new X-Factor. Especially considering since she had tried to kill some of the members of this team on multiple occasions. Though Valerie had taken her onto the team for reasons she had yet to disclose to the older members, Shard, Forge and Polaris, yet. The same went for the rest of the new members of the team.

"He does live in Moscow. His base of operations however is outside of the city," Forge explained over the howling of the icy wind.

"Come on everyone! We need to catch up to Shard! I don't want her getting into something without us because we couldn't keep up," Vargas said. Shard was a photon-based lifeform so temperatures didn't matter to her. This icy wind and freezing snow felt the same to Shard as if she was at Panama City Beach.

"Maybe she should wait up with the rest of us dammit!" Red Lotus said as he trudged through the ice.

"Keep moving! The more you talk the less you walk," Forge said.

"It's kinda hard to tell seeing as how I can't feel my legs," Red Lotus replied.

All of X-Factor stared up at the large gray metal wall that was to the entrance into Yvon Rendom's HQ. It was awe inspiring while at the same time depressing sight.

"So anyone have a clue how we're going to get into this base?" Red Lotus asked through chattering teeth.

"You know the plan already. Shard and you will pretend to mutant buyers while the rest of us will sneak into Yvon's base and rescue Joan."

Red Lotus huffed out a cold breath. "You always have a way of making it seem so easy Lorna."

"Fatale are you ready to take us in there?" Forge asked.

A portal opened up behind Fatale. "I studied the layouts of this place long enough. I'm ready. The question is are the rest of you?"

"We're ready. Just get us in there," Polaris said with a clipped tone. She still didn't like the idea of Fatale being on the same team with her one bit. Especially after all the woman had done to Alex and her relationship with him.

"Of course leader. Everyone just follow behind me," Fatale smiled as she stepped through her portal. Forge and Vargas followed in after her. Ms. Witch stepped in next and Polaris was the last to enter the portal. Once Lorna had stepped through the portal it closed down with a loud boom.

"If that doesn't get those guys attention I don't know what will," Red Lotus laughed.

The large steel door slowly began to split open and once it was passable Shard and Red Lotus stepped through to find themselves in a much warmer environment. Red Lotus was the only one who noticed. "Man what is this place? The Savage Land or something?"

A young Russian man with slick black hair and piercing eyes stepped out from a corridor with three heavily armored guards behind him. "Hardly the Savage Land my friend. It's just that all of our facilities are underground so we have quite the heat output. So I assume you two were the ones making all the noise out there."

"Your assumption would be right sir. I heard Yvon Rendom has some of the best mutants on the market. We came to see if what we heard is true," Shard said as she walked up to Yvon trying to pull off the best "come and get me" walk she could. She was hardly the type for trying to seduce someone. That was more Fatale's department, but she was essential to the infiltration of the base so Shard has to play the part of seductress.

"Then you've come to the right place my dear. We have some of the top mutants you can find on the black market. Come with me to my office. There we can talk more," Yvon said as he turned his back to the two mutants.

"Sounds good to me. Anything to get back to some warmth," Red Lotus remarked.

"Ahh so my mother country's climate does not suit you? I understand that. I hardly like it myself," Yvon smiled.

"So do we have any idea where this little girl is at?" Fatale asked as she walked down the damp and musty hall with her teammates. If you had asked the woman a few months ago would she ever work with X-Factor she probably would have killed you on the spot. Now the fact that she was on the team was almost mind numbing to Fatale.

"Absolutely no clue my dear, but I'm working on it," Forge said as he held in his hand a large circular device. In the center of the device there was a white screen filled with pink, red, and yellow dots all over. The shaman pressed a blue triangle shape button at the top of the device and it made a very loud bleeping sound.

"What are you trying to do here Forge? We might as well just have bought some dynamite with us and set it off. It'd be just as noticeable."

"Calm yourself Vargas. My magic are keeping us from being seen or heard," Ms. Witch explained. The Spaniard looked down at the woman to see that her hands were glowing a dull purple color.

"Your magic can only protect us for so long Ms. Witch. Then what happens?"

"Then we fight Vargas. Simple as that," Polaris said.

Fatale walked up beside Forge and looked over his shoulder. "Care to explain what does this device exactly do?"

"It detects every mutant in a given vicinity. In our case it would be this base. Then it breaks down the mutants into Beta, Alpha, and Omega classes. Red, which dominates the screen, means Alpha mutants. Pink means Beta and Yellow means Omega. The device can then continue to break down the mutants according to my parameters."

"Interesting…I think," Fatale said as she walked ahead of Forge.

Forge tapped a few more keys on his device and was able to find his target. "Joan is up ahead. only a couple of cells down to the right. It's there we'll find her."

"Good, I'll move ahead and scout the area," Fatale said as she took off in a run towards where the target was, saving the girl was X-Factor's priority, but in truth no sympathy came from the heart of the teleporter. Joan was as blank and unimportant to her as a Trigonometry book was to a five year old. Looking back on things the former assassin wished she would have got into the mutant slave business herself. It looked to be quite the profitable investment. Unfortunately, Fatale was no here in the freezing cold of Russia trying to save some girl and save America's image from being tarnished.

"Anyone care to tell me when Fatale got so excited abut this mission?" Ms. Witch asked suspiciously. She couldn't help, but to get goose bumps whenever she was around Fatale. And that was before she even knew of the woman's past. After that the goose bumps got worse.

"She just wants to get home quick. Everyone catch up to her. She might need some assistance," Polaris said as she surrounded herself in a green magnetic field.

"Never did I think I would see the day when you would be sending people to help Fatale," Forge remarked.

"Maybe she'll be dead by the time we get to her," Vargas said unsheathing his sword. he had nothing against the women when it came to fighting skills. In that sense he was very much like Fatale. What he didn't like though was the dishonor she displayed. She had been a merciless killer and criminal. Vargas put absolutely no faith in the woman. She was not to be trusted.

"I don't like her as much as the rest of you, but she is a member of this team. And if we don't treat her as such we'll only be hurting ourselves," Forge said reprimanding Vargas for his comment.

Vargas didn't respond, but simply took the lead and caught up to Fatale first. He found the woman looking at Joan's cell and simply shaking her head. The Spaniard had feared that the young girl was dead for a moment, but his worries quickly subsided upon seeing the ragged girl curled up in a corner.

"How awful! No child deserves to be treated in this manner," Vargas said to himself since he hardly expected Fatale to care anything for the innocent.

"Let's just take her back home and get it over with," Fatale said nonchalantly. Vargas had intended to respond to her, but Joan cut him short.

"I'm not going back home!" the young girl wailed. Looking down Vargas saw tears streaming like a new river down Joan's face.

"What's going on?" Ms. Witch asked hearing the cry of the child along with Polaris and Forge.

"The little brat doesn't want to go home," Fatale snickered.

"Watch it Fatale," Forge warned his voice turning colder than the newer members of X-Factor had ever heard it.

Polaris used her powers to unlock the cell and she walked over to where Joan was curled up. Bending down Lorna saw that Joan had been malnourished and hadn't seen a bath for some time. Ignoring the smell of the child as best as she possibly could Lorna moved in closer. "We're here to get you out of here sweetie. We're going to take you back home."

Joan began to scream louder than she had the last time. Polaris was beginning to put it together. Something back home was more awful for Joan than being in this hell hole. Though Lorna couldn't possibly imagine what it might be.

"Perhaps if she doesn't want freedom we can free some more willing mutants," Fatale said looking around the cells and seeing dozens of mutants trapped.

"That's not our mission Fatale. Our mission is to rescue Joan. No more no less. Understood?" Forge asked stating this question more to everyone on his team than just Fatale. He knew all of them were tempted to save other mutants from Rendom. The idea had crossed Forge's mind many times, but X-Factor wasn't the X-Men. They worked for the US government and they had no authorization to save anyone, but Joan.

"Crystal clear Forge. So how about I just teleport the little rat back to America? If you don't remember Shard and Red Lotus are up there dealing with Rendom directly. I think they shouldn't be in that situation for long. Especially with that Red Lotus fool around," Fatale replied.

"Hate to say it, but Fatale does have a point. We need to get Joan and fast!" Ms. Witch exclaimed. She had never in a million years expected to be in agreement with Fatale on anything, but she never thought she would ever be in the middle of Russia either. Life had more twists and turns than even the most skilled author could come up with.

"Why don't you want to go home Joan?" Lorna asked in the gentlest voice she could muster. It had been a while since she had to deal with children. She had hoped that one day her and Alex might have had a couple, but things were so different now. She really had no idea where they stood. He was with the X-Men and here she was still with X-Factor.

"He's there. My Dad. At least here I don't get hit," Joan said her voice barely audible. She didn't want to get into anymore detail. That's all this lady, whoever she was, needed to know about her. At least here she didn't have to go to sleep scared of waking up to bloody sheets. That was her sole consolation in this place. At least it was better than home.

Polaris bit her bottom lip. For anyone to think this place was better than their home was heartbreaking. Grabbing Joan by the shoulders and looking into her eyes she said, "I promise you that you won't have to go back home. I'll help you make a new better one."

Joan's eyes lit up for a second and then the momentary hope flew away. "Why should I believe you?"

"Cuz I know what it feels like to not have a home," Lorna replied with such sincerity that she surprised herself.

"Alright. I'll go, but please don't me back to him. Please," Joan cried as she wrapped her arms around Lorna's neck.

"Promise," Lorna said as she cradled the girl in arms. Looking back to Fatale she said, "Do your thing. Get us out of here!"

"First let me send a signal to Shard and Red Lotus knowing that we have Joan," Forge said tapping his belt buckle. That would send a signal to Red Lotus and Shard that the target had been acquired.

"So we're just leaving them behind?" Ms. Witch asked shocked.

"I've known Shard for a while. Trust me when I say they'll be fine. Now let's go!" Polaris commanded.

"You don't have to ask again," Fatale smiled as a portal opened up underneath all of X-Factor. They all went falling through the portal and were well on their way back to America.

**Elsewhere**

"So what kind of mutant are looking for in particular?" Yvon asked from behind his large mahogany desk.

Shard crossed her legs before answering, "We're looking for an energy manipulator. Someone dealing with the elements in particular."

"You know like Storm or something," Red Lotus added. He was extremely nervous being in this situation. He had fought himself out of some nasty messes before, but he didn't like this mission at all. Being alone in a tight room with a bunch of mean looking Russian mutants wasn't Red Lotus's idea of fun.

"I believe we have a few of those. Care for a drink?" Yvon said in his thick Russian accent as he pulled out a couple of shot glasses.

"I don't drink," Shard said waving her hand to dismiss the drink.

"I wouldn't mind some myself," Red Lotus smiled as he took the half filled glass from Rendom. Just then a beep went off in his ear. He looked over to Shard and he saw the same subtle reaction from her. She was much cooler about these things than him, but at least he knew they weren't going to have to stick around for much longer.

"So X-Factor have you acquired target?" Yvon asked catching Red Lotus and Shard completely by surprise, but not for long.

Shard leaped out of her seat and kicked Yvon in the face. He went flying back into the bookcase behind him. Books came crashing down on the unconscious mutant seller. She then roundhoused two of Rendom's larger guards. The blows weren't enough to take the goons down, but a few photon energy blasts were enough to finish them off.

Red Lotus meanwhile was up against one of Rendom's thugs who had transformed himself into a panther/human form. The former hitman was having no problem holding the mutant off. He carefully managed to dodge all of the brute's blows and delivered his own paralyzing attacks while doing so. He did this until Shard shot the beast in the back with another of her energy blasts.

Dusting his hands off as if he had done a great deal Red Lotus said, "Anyone care to explain how the hell Rendom knew we were with X-Factor?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Cooper has some of the answers," Shard said angrily. Something stunk here and she didn't like being deceived.

**The Next Day**

"You know what you're asking me aren't you Lorna?" Val said as she pushed up her black framed glasses. X-Factor had been successful in retrieving Joan. Personally and professionally Val was grateful for that, but what she was asking now was testing her patience.

"Look you owe us this much. You didn't tell us Rendom's ability was to sense deception and automatically know the truth. That could have got Red Lotus and Shard killed. Now if you do this for me I won't let Red Lotus egg your car or Shard blow a few new holes in you," Polaris smiled.

"I don't see this as being funny," Val responded coldly.

"And I don't see a little girl wanting to stay away from an abusive father funny either. Val I'll personally take this girl to the Xavier Institute if you don't do something," Lorna said now sounding just as serious as her government liaison.

"Fine! The government is working on a new program for disadvantaged mutants. I'll get her placed in that. There she'll get this so called home you're trying to give her. Now go!"

"Thanks Val," Lorna said as she walked out of the door. As she closed the door behind her she smiled. Sometimes the smallest victories were worth a dozen of the big ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Power**

"Everybody get down! Black Power is in da house!" a large black man exclaimed as he shot what looked like electricity out of his hands. The electricity hit the nearby security guards and on impact their body parts glowed bright red. Unexpectedly the glowing chunks of body fell away as if they were ash. Screams came from the men and women who saw what had just happened. An old grandmother had to cover her child's eyes from the sight. The dismembered men fell to the ground letting out blood curdling screams…at leas the ones who still had mouths.

"Yall ladies and gents gotta forgive Red Light. He jus gets overanxious sometimes," a skinny, bearded black man said as he fell down from the roof of the airport.

"I was just having a little fun Mosiah. No harm no foul," Red Light said with a shrug. Suddenly he fell to the ground clasping his chest. Mosiah was using his mutant ability to make Red Light's stomach push out acid overtime. It gave him acid burn like he had never felt before.

"Lives are not things to be played with. Understood?" Mosiah asked angrily.

"Of course," a man with black eyes and flaming black hair said from behind his leader snidely.

"Bought time you showed up Black Sun. Where is Haman?"

"Right here," an Ethiopian looking man said as he descended down through the roof of the airport building. He was wearing a white body suit that came up to his neck. Across the man's face were numerous black tattoos in the shape of stars and knives.

Showing his devilish smile Mosiah said, "Time to get this show on a roll then. Okay let me make this clear people. All the black folks can head on out of this building. The rest of you crackas can stick around. We got some fun stuff to do!"

All the black people (and the ones that could pass for it) grabbed their children and whatever belongings they could and jetted for the door. Everyone else just watched on in horror. The running was so frantic and crazed. It was such an insane madness that one old European man decided to take his chanced and run. He didn't get long before Haman moved at lightning speeds in front of him.

"Going somewhere. I don't think so," the dark skinned man smiled as he touched the chest of the old man. The bones of that man transmuted themselves into sulfuric acid and burned through his flesh like a knife through hot butter. Haman had control over his very molecules and those of others. Add to that his super speed and he was not one to be underestimated.

"Too bad you got to him first. I would have liked to kill him," Red Light grunted. He could release what looked like electrical arcs from his fingertips. The arcs were really beams that burnt away the molecular structure of anything it touched.

"Your obsession with death is disturbing," Black Sun said as stepped outside of the doors of the airport. Black fire suddenly exploded from his head and surrounded the building in a shield of flames. No one would be able to enter the flames. Any flesh-to-flesh contact would result in the person's soul being drained. No type of energy signal could break through it because it would only dissipate. It would take a genius of unparallel ability to get through his flame.

Stepping back into the airport Black Sun dusted off his hands and looked at Mosiah, "It is done."

"Good. Now all we have to do is make a few phone calls."

Val Cooper looked across her desk at the current leader of X-Factor, Forge. At least he was the leader for now. Polaris was the official leader, but she was off in Michigan with Fatale on a special mission. So now she was having to assign this mission to Forge and the remaining members of X-Factor.

"We have a situation at Dallas's airport. A group of mutant terrorists calling themselves Black Power have taken the airport hostage. All the African Americans were released from the airport strangely enough. Though things get a lot stranger. They're demanding some pretty outrageous things," Val said tossing a list of the mutant's complaints across her to desk to the Native American shaman.

"Slave reparations for all blacks in country. Stolen land being returned to descendants of slaves. Black politicians given higher positions of power. More government money going into ghettos and urban schools. Government money to help black families trace their history which was stolen from them. These demands aren't all as outrageous as you made them seem Val," Forge said putting down the paper.

"Oh come on! You know none of these things can't be worked out. Especially in 8 hours!" Val laughed almost unbelieving of Forge's attitude.

"I know what its like to go through your whole life feeling like you've been downtrodden unfairly. I'm not only a mutant, but I'm also Native American. My people have been done wrong by this country for centuries and it continues till this day. Most of my friends and family reside on reservations in piss poor conditions. Some of them can barely afford a pair of diapers let alone a car. I completely understand where Black Power is coming from. Do I endorse their actions? No! But I do understand," Forge finished with a sigh.

"Okay fine. Point blank your opinions don't matter at the moment. You're going to take the team to Dallas and handle this problem. Make sure to handle it with as least mess as possible," Val said her eyes squinting a little like she was trying to burn a hole through Forge.

"Always Val," Forge smiled as he rose from his seat and walked out of the room.

Red Lotus sat back in his seat and propped his feet up right behind Shard's head. Pretending like he was blowing a puff of smoke into the air he said, "This is the life. Too bad we can't stay on this plane longer."

"Remove your feet now or I'll break them," Shard growled as she read a gun magazine. The weapons of this time were primitive compared to her own, but she didn't mind reading magazines about them. It was almost like reading about ancient relics.

"Pfft. Like you could take me," Red Lotus laughed. His mutant ability pretty much made him one of the fiercest fighters on the planet. At the age of 12 he innately gained the ability to understand and perform every form of fighting that has ever existed on this planet. From the days of ancient Egypt, the rise and fall of Rome, and all the way till now. All those fighting techniques and styles were locked in his mind. Shard was hardly a challenge for him.

"Whoever said anything about hand to hand? I'd just blow a hole in your head," Shard replied as she turned around to stare at the former Triad assassin.

"Alright. Sheesh!"

Taking his feet from behind her pleased Shard so she turned around and continued to read her gun magazine.

"So much love in this little group of ours," Elena Boon, also known as Ms. Witch, commented.

"Stay sharp people! We're about to get in there," Forge said as he prepared to land the aircraft that the members of X-Factor had playfully dubbed 'The Suicide Rider'.

"What is that black fire surrounding the airport?" Vargas asked as he looked out of the window and saw an enormous amount of flames covering the entirety of the Dallas airport.

Ms. Witch grabbed her white shirt lightly as she looked at the black fire. Quickly turning her green eyes away from it she said, "It's mystical in nature. I can feel it."

"Aren't mystics your field Forge?" Shard asked remembering how Genesis spoke of his early days as a Native American shaman. Those abilities were what had kept him alive for so long in her future, which was about 80 years hence.

"Indeed it is my field, but those flames aren't entirely mystic. There is a dose of good ol mutation in there. I can feel it as well," Forge said looking over at Ms. Witch. They both shared a common bond when it came to their mystical natures. Elena though was far more limited in her skills than Forge. She was working on improving everyday and in fact the woman was creating weapons that could help support her on coming missions. Val wasn't exactly a believer when it came to the mystics, but she knew that Elena was too valuable of a member to be skeptical around.

"Can you break through it? That's the question of the day mi amigo."

"Vargas is right. If we can't break through the barrier then there is no point in even attempting any type of rescue operation."

"I can do it. I can break that barrier," Ms. Witch said looking at both Vargas and Shard.

"You could, but it would take most if not all of your energy to do it," Forge reminded.

"Does it really matter? As long as we freakin get in that airport!"

Knowing that Red Lotus's words were truth Forge nodded and gave Ms. Witch his approval. Slowly the woman's eyes went black and red energy arced from all over her body. At that moment "The Suicide Rider" landed in the landing field of the airport. The landing jarred X-Factor a bit, but the sight of Elena was far more jarring. Her body was quaking wildly and it looked almost as if her skin was crawling.

"Sheesh I know that can't be healthy," Red Lotus said in a mixture of disgust and fright.

"But it got the job done," Vargas called out from outside the plane as he saw the black flames dissipate.

"Now's the time people! Let's move!" Forge said jumping out of the plane and totally ignoring the steps. He took off in a run towards the airport. Shard repeated his actions and followed closely behind him. Vargas was going to wait for Red Lotus, but quickly changed his mind. No telling what Shard and Forge might have to face while in that airport. Red Lotus of course wasn't nearly as concerned as the rest of his teammates were since he came down the steps and not in a very fast pace.

"Bout time you got here," Forge scolded as Red Lotus walked up behind him. He was surveying the airport as were Shard and Vargas.

"I didn't see any need for rushing," Red Lotus joked.

"Perhaps you might see things my way once I tell Val to send you back to the Triads. She is a good friend of mines after all," Forge threatened. He wasn't in the mood for Red Lotus's jokes. How the man was a Triad assassin baffled Forge to no end. It made absolutely no sense. Inventive genius couldn't help Forge to solve that puzzle.

"Alright man. Ease up! No need to go freakin ballistic," Red Lotus implored.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" a voice called out. Looking back Red Lotus saw black flames approaching both him and Forge. Quickly he pushed Forge to the ground and rolled out of the way of the flames. Staring upward he saw a light skinned black man with black flames for hair. Flickering wildly across his head Red Lotus was reminded of the fires his father made for him when he was little. Those days had long passed and the world was far more serious.

"We're X-Factor. You don't need to know anything more," Forge said as he threw a ring shaped silver ring at Black Sun. The ring attached itself to the right cheek of the Black Power member. Instantly the man froze up and fell to the ground with his eyes wide open.

"What the heck did you do to him?" Red Lotus asked as he pulled off a smashed French fry from the back of his black pants.

"I shut his nervous system down. He's still conscious, but the only thing he can do is blink. The effects of the device only last for an hour. So we need to get moving," Forge said as he put two more of the same silver rings in his bionic hand.

"Yes sir!" Red Lotus replied giving a fake salute.

"You see anyone yet?" Shard asked Vargas she continuously scanned the surroundings of the airport. They hadn't seen anyone as of yet.

"I haven't seen, but I have heard muffled cries in the distant," Vargas said pointing to the east.

"Just as I hear the muffled cries of my people," a bearded man said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Pulling out his large sword Vargas pointed it at the man. "One of the Black Power lot I assume."

"You assume right. I'm Mosiah. Leave now and I might spare your lives," Mosiah said as he held two guns in each hand.

"I was just about to make the same offer to you," Shard smiled.

"Difficult ones I see," Mosiah laughed. In a matter of seconds Vargas fell to the ground screaming in agonizing pain. The leader of Black Power had sent everyone of Vargas's synapses alit with pain. Shard had not been affected and Mosiah could not explain why.

"I don't feel pain," Shard said coldly as she blasted Mosiah straight in the chest knocking him out. At that moment Vargas's pain ended and he fell into unconsciousness. The pain had been too great for him. Even for someone who could handle as much pain as he.

"You hurt Mosiah lady. You got us to deal with now," a gruff voice called out from behind the former XSE agent.

Turning around Shard found herself up against the last two members of Black Power. Red Light and Haman were both eager to finish off whoever had taken down Mosiah. Unfortunately, for them they would never have the chance. Two flying objects struck both mutants in the backs of their necks. They had been the rings that Forge had used to take down Black Sun.

"Heh. Vargas is going to be pissed he was the only one who got hurt on this mission," Red Lotus laughed.

"Don't forget Ms. Witch."

"She's an exception," Red Lotus said to Shard as he hefted Vargas onto his shoulders.

"Lets find the hostages and end this situation," Forge said his voice sounding tired. Taking down Black Power had been easy enough, but he couldn't help to feel that this wasn't as sound a victory. Something about defeating Black Power made him feel like he was defeating something more. Something that was better.

"Hope Fatale and Polaris are having more fun than us," Red Lotus huffed as he struggled to carry the weight of Vargas.

"Oh yeah! Tracking down mutant serial killers is soooo much fun," Shard responded sarcastically.

"Looks like we came too little too late," Fatale said as she looked down at the dead body of the very serial killer they were suppose to be tracking. They had found the man out in a barn laying face down in the hay. He had been stabbed in the neck by what looked like a machete. A gruesome killing to say the least. Ironically the mutant had died the way he lived. Brutally.

"What's that over there?" Polaris asked pointing at a shining gold medallion not too far away from the 40 something man's body. Walking over carefully she picked up the gold medallion. Attached to it was a letter. The name on the front of it made her drop the medallion all together.

"Don't tell me a little letter scared you did it? Maybe you ain't as tough as I thought," Fatale grinned as she picked up the gold medallion. Her name was plastered on the face of the folded letter. With a trembling hand the teleporting assassin opened up the letter.

_Dearest Fatale,_

_It has been far too long since we've had a chance to talk. But do know I will be _

_paying you a visit very soon. And I'll have some new friends to bring along with _

_me. Lots and lots of new friends! I hope you don't mind having to share some _

_attention with your new playmates. Oh and don't worry about your little friend _

_here. I made sure to get a couple of good screams out of him before he died._

_Love Always,_

_McCoy_

"What does it say?"

Lorna knew that something was wrong with Fatale. Her green skin had nearly turned white as she read the note meant for her. There could only be one person who would be able to strike such fear in Fatale. Only one.

"McCoy says hello," Fatale said angrily as she ripped the letter into tiny pieces. She wasn't going to have Dark Beast control her life. Trapped in slavery would not be how she spent the rest of her life. Her very soul absolutely refused to live that way. Fatale had always wondered if she had a soul since she was merely a creation of Dark Beast. Now she knew because fear like she had felt while reading that letter could only strike those with souls. McCoy was out there. And he wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pig**

p Ms. Witch leaned back in her leather chair and cracked open her magazine. It was an occult underground magazine called _The Kettle_. Elena had been an avid reader of the magazine ever since she discovered her powers at the age of 14. She had even submitted a few articles over the years. About three of them got published. One of them had been the cover story. That was back when she was 17 and had honed her writing skills. Since then though Elena's time for writing became very short and if you don't practice something you tend to lose it. That didn't bother her too much though. Being a part of X-Factor was like living the most exciting story ever on a daily basis. The author of the first article surprised Elena so that she almost dropped the magazine. /p 

p _Clan Formation in New Hampshire_ /p 

p _By: Clarence Boon_ /p 

p _Recently I had the pleasure of attending a meeting of one of the _

_newest witch clans in the United States. They call themselves the_

_Stars of Hecate. An interesting name to say the least. Speaking from _

_personal experience with magic users I can honestly say that the Stars _

_of Hecate possess a great deal of power. I wouldn't be surprised if _

_they moved up in the clan standings within a matter of months. They _

_might even give the Masters of Rann some competition._ /p 

p _Ryan Watercrest, the leader of the Stars of Hecate, had this to say _

_about his new clan, "We're powerful and we kick ass. All them older _

_witches and warlocks better watch out. We're moving on up."_ /p 

p _Some might argue that the cockiness of their warlock leader would show the clan's ultimate flaw, but once again speaking from personal experience I can say that these ladies and gents can back up every last bit of their talk. One thing is certain though, the Stars of Hecate are going to shake up the world of witches and warlocks._ /p 

p Closing the magazine Elena let out a great sigh. It was Clarence. Her younger brother who had run away when he was only 13. She had searched high and low never being able to find him. Ms. Witch had only been 18 when he vanished and she often carried the burden of finding him on her shoulders. Despite her powers she hadn't been able to track him down and yet here he was. His name staring back at her from the pages of a magazine. Long ago she had given up hope of ever finding her brother, but now she could say with certainty he was still out there. She had to find him. There were things he simply couldn't go without knowing. Things had changed greatly since he ran from home. He just simply had to know. /p 

p "You think too hard and your head will explode," Red Lotus joked as he stuck his head through Elena's door. /p 

p "All of ours aren't as meager as yours," Elena replied. Seeing the joker gave her comfort. While others saw the former Triad assassin as annoying Ms. Witch could see him for what he truly was. He had seen so much pain in life he just had to laugh. Otherwise he'd fall into some dark abyss and never come back from it. So laughter and jokes were his mountain gear in overcoming a dark point in his life. Elena could respect that so she obliged him. Her father had been one of the biggest jokers around before he died of prostate cancer. She saw a little bit of her father in Red Lotus. They both always had that same mischievous smirk on their faces and even when all the chips are down they can still manage to keep you up. She enjoyed having him around and she was sure the feeling was mutual. /p 

p "Sorry if I'm not very chipper today. I just found out something quite shocking," Elena said as she picked up her magazine. /p 

p "Oh! Care to tell?" Red Lotus asked like a schoolgirl about to a juicy bit of gossip. /p 

p "Not really. It's family business. I can't stick around though and bore you to tears. I gotta go talk to Val!" Ms. Witch exclaimed as she ran out on the room on her black high heels and slammed the door quickly behind her. /p 

p "Damn! Homegurl must got somethin serious on her mind!" Red Lotus laughed to himself as he bent over and pulled out a Playboy magazine from underneath a near by couch. Flopping down in a blue loveseat he let out a sigh of relaxation and cracked open the book. /p 

p "Now this is what I'm talkin bout! Work it baby," Red Lotus said as he opened up the spread of the month. /p 

p Elena walked briskly down the hall towards Valerie Cooper's office. She had a favor to ask of the woman she already owed so much to. This was important though. If there was even the slightest chance her brother was still out there she had to pursue it. /p 

p Knocking twice on Valerie's door she was finally allowed to enter. Val was busy at her desk looking over and signing papers. The typical bureaucratic red tape that was the US government. Needless to say, working on that paper work didn't make Ms. Cooper the best person to be around at the moment. /p 

p "Please tell me this is important cuz I'm hard at work on this shitload of papers," Val complained with a tone that sounded like the woman had just got done building the Great Pyramids. /p 

p "It is important. Clarence is alive!" Elena exclaimed. /p 

p The statement caught Valerie off guard. So much so that she messed up her signature on a paper she was in the process of signing. /p 

p "What did you just say?" Valerie asked trying to make sure she had just heard Elena right. /p 

p "My brother is alive Valerie. He's really alive," Ms. Witch said her voice barely audible so frozen with shock she was. /p 

p Cooper sat back in her chair and sighed, "You want me to send X-Factor out to find him? Is that what you're getting at?" /p 

p "Would it hurt?" Ms. Witch exclaimed seeing the refusal already coming from Valerie. /p 

p "No, this team has business to get to. In fact I already have the next mission lined up," Valerie replied. /p 

p Ms. Witch threw her hands up into the air frustrated, "Are you serious? My brother is out there somewhere and you want me to wait for you to give approval? I'll go and find with or without your approval Val. Don't test me!" /p 

p "And I'll just pretend I didn't hear any of what you just said. Remember whom you work for Elena! You owe me and as such you'll do as told," Valerie reminded coldly. /p 

p "Fine whatever! Though remember who left whom out in the cold when you need a favor," Elena said slamming the door behind her. /p 

**Airspace (Two Hours Later)**

p "Whoo it's pretty cold on this plane! Who turned on the AC?" Red Lotus asked shooting an accusing stare at Shard. /p 

p The XSE woman laughed, "Oh no it wasn't me! I don't even feel heat though seeing you squirm in your seat is worth it." /p 

p "I did it," Ms. Witch said not even taking the time to look at Red Lotus. She really wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment. /p 

p "So get over it Red Lotus. We have a mission to focus on. Just what is this Pig all about?" Fatale asked popping out her hand claw every now and then to make sure it was well oiled. /p 

p "He steals children, trains them, and then sells them to terrorist organizations," Forge said not letting any of the seething anger he was feeling slip through. /p 

p Fatale's face stirred, "That's sick. Even by my standards." /p 

p "And that's exactly why we're going to shut his operation down. For good," Polaris said not taking the route of Forge and letting her disgust be well known. /p 

p Red Lotus's teeth chattered as he said, "I've never been to New Orleans before. Hopefully it's hotter than this plane." /p 

p "Count on it Red," Forge assured as he moved the plane in to land. /p 

**The Pig's Base of Operations**

p "Get these children in line! Get them straight now!" Pig oinked angrily as he lashed out with his whip on one of the younger children. The boy flew to the ground from the blow. One of Pig's many soldiers responded to the fall by shooting the boy in the head. A gasp came from the rest of the line followed by small whimpers. This line was one full of despair and anguish. Enough to last most people a dozen lifetimes. /p 

p "That's what happens when you fall! So be strong children and I'll let you live! Mommy and Daddy aren't here anymore," Pig laughed as his fat pink stomach giggled nonstop. Watching that stomach move disgusted the Mengo Brothers who were within short distance of the brute. It was like seeing tiny pink tidal waves covered with hair swish back and forth. Dr. Doom would have never allowed a beast so disgusting live in Latveria, but that's why America was the home of the free. Which is exactly why they left their home country. Latveria had no need for mercenaries. /p 

p "Ahh I love a good killing," Pig grunted, as he lay back in is squeaky makeshift throne. One of the Mengo Brothers nearly fell out laughing at the sound of the squeaking. /p 

p "Man this guy is a fat ass or what?" Stan asked to his brother with a snicker. /p 

p "Shut up before he hears you!" Greg rebuked. /p 

p "Like I give a damn," Stan replied. /p 

p Just then the two large metal doors that were the entrance into the base began to quake violently. Then a green mist seemed to overtake the two doors. Before the Mengo Brothers knew it the doors had been ripped off the hinges and sent flying into. Stan and Greg ducked in anticipation of the doors falling, but instead of falling the two doors stuck to the roof. /p 

p The Mengo Brothers looked at each other and said one thing, "Ahh shit." /p 

p "Did I drop in on anything?" Polaris asked as she floated down through the gaping hole that had been the doors. Following behind her was the rest of X-Factor. /p 

p Pig's troopers began to fire on the mutant team, but their bullets were simply redirected at them. Lorna used her abilities to reach out and fling the bullets back at the troopers. Many of them fell to the ground gravely injured and dead. Forge fired off his nerve disruptor gun to take down many of the troopers that hadn't fallen from the hail of bullets. /p 

p "Stop firing! Stop firing!" Stan implored as he filled his gun with plastic bullets. He aimed towards Polaris and fired. The bullets went whizzing through the air and nearly struck Polaris in the chest if it wasn't for Red Lotus leaping into the air. With graceful skill he snatched the bullets out of the air as if they were nothing. /p 

p Throwing the bullets to the ground Red Lotus said, "Better be careful Lorna. Never know what might be whizzing by." /p 

p "Ahh shaddup and fight!" Shard yelled as she charged into the troopers guns blazing. Fatale was right beside Shard as she fought fiercely using the Tiger style martial art she had learned while under the command of Dark Beast. The thought of that man made her shudder, but she was in the heat of battle. She had to focus. /p 

p Nothing mattered at the moment except the battle. Not Dark Beast. Not X-Factor. No one! /p 

p The Pig and the Mengo Brothers watched the battle in horror. There operation was being shut down before their eyes. The Pig was squealing like a wild child. He couldn't help it. Instinct was beginning to take over. /p 

p Seeing that the Pig was losing it the Mengo Brothers decided it was time to retreat. Stan and Greg snuck out through an entrance behind the Pig's throne. /p 

p "Everything is falling! Falling way way down!" the Pig laughed manically. /p 

p Ms. Witch lifted her hand high into the air and teleported right before the insane Pig. Holding out her hand a green vine grew from her hand wrapped around Pig's neck. /p 

p "You're a sick monster! You deserve every bit of this!" Ms. Witch exclaimed as she make metal spikes come out of the vine and rip through Pig's neck. Turning back to her teammates without the least bit of remorse she said, "Let's go. This place makes me sick!" /p 

p Stan and Greg walked into the dark room without any weapon or piece of armor on them. The boss preferred for them to approach him defenseless. That way he knew no betrayal awaited him. /p 

p "Did they finish off that bumbling mutant?" /p 

p Stan nodded his head, "Took him out quick boss. The one with the curly hair did it." /p 

p "Ahh Ms. Boon. I had figured Fatale would be the one to give the killing blow." /p 

p "Naw boss. She was just cutting up them troops left and right though!" Greg laughed. /p 

p "Ahh just lovely. My creation continues to do me proud." /p 


	4. Chapter 4

Past Stories 

p Strong Guy and Multiple Man stood outside the X-Factor compound with an assortment of suitcases at their feet. /p 

p "Man I wish you guys weren't leaving," Polaris sighed as she stood with her one hand on her hip. Lorna felt like the team was just falling to pieces ever since Havok had been rescued from that other dimension. Alex left shortly after to go to the X-Men and now the two guys who made up the soul of the team was headed to Muir Island. /p 

p "Nothing can stay the same forever Lorna. Guido and me just feel we gotta move on and do something more. Working on Muir Island could help us both discover a lot about ourselves and our mutant abilities," Multiple Man explained hoping that Lorna could understand where he was coming from. He loved X-Factor and he wasn't leaving it out of selfish reasons like Havok had done, but he just needed to help in a different way. /p 

p "And perhaps Dr. McTaggert can help me recover from my deformities," Strong Guy added. /p 

p Polaris couldn't argue with that and never would she deny the chance for Guido to look normal again. The man meant too much to her. Lorna would give up a great deal just to see Guido be happy. Maybe Muir Island was right for him, but she still wondered exactly what Jamie was going to get out of it. /p 

p "Alright guys. Take care of yourselves alright. I don't want to hear Moira telling me you been misbehaving," Lorna said walking up to the two men and kissing each of them on the cheek. /p 

p "I'm not going to get as sentimental as Lorna, but I do wish you two farewell and take care of yourselves," Forge said. /p 

p "Ditto here," Shard commented. /p 

p "Where's Fixx?" Jamie asked looking around for the woman from an alternate future where the Sentinels had once conquered the planet. /p 

p "She's off somewhere at the moment. She said she wanted to be here, but business was calling. Though she sends her love," Shard said covering for her teammate. /p 

p Jamie smiled, "I bet she knew she was going to cry if she said bye on her own." /p 

p "Tears of joy," Strong Guy laughed as he picked up his and Jamie's luggage on one shoulder. /p 

p "You sure you can balance that big boy?" Polaris asked staring at the mound of leather on Guido's right shoulder. /p 

p "He'll be fine. If not I'll just make a dozen bellboys," Jamie joked. /p 

p "Sure you will. Now come and open up the car door for me," Strong Guy said making his way towards the exit of the X-Factor complex. /p 

p "Please don't tell me Jamie's driving," Polaris said showing fake distress. /p 

p "Of course! Who else is going to lead this little road trip to the airport?" Jamie smiled giving Lorna a thumbs up. /p 

p Lorna and the others watched as Jamie and Guido left the compound. Forge let out a somber sigh and a tear streamed down Polaris's cheek. Shard stood firm not showing any emotion. It wasn't her way to cry. She had already cried enough for two lifetimes. /p 

p "Dammit," Polaris said to herself overcome by emotion. She walked away from her two teammates rushing quickly to her room in the compound. /p 

p "Is she okay?" Shard asked. /p 

p "Lorna will be fine. She was just very close to those two guys. They were almost like family. Can't blame her if she's a little upset," Forge said his forehead wrinkling a bit as he scratched underneath his ponytail. /p 

p "No, of course not. I just wonder where Fixx was." /p 

p Forge looked confused, "I thought you had said- /p 

p "I lied. I just didn't want Jamie and Guido to leave with a sour moment," Shard explained. /p 

p "Understandable. It's just like Fixx to go off and leave without telling a soul," Forge said growing a little concern with the erratic behavior of the ex X.U.E solider, Fixx. /p 

p "It's her way Forge. You have to understand. Where the two of us came from hiding was a normal part of life. It's a little hard for her to adjust to the openness of this time period," Shard explained taking up for Fixx. Though she didn't always applaud the woman's efforts Shard understood her reasoning behind them. /p 

p "Don't you think she's been here long enough by now to have learned how to have properly adapted?" Forge asked. He had tried to understand Fixx and the others, but it was because of Greystone that they lost Havok. It was because of an X.U.E that X-Factor literally began to fall apart at the seams. Forge was starting to lose patience. /p 

p "Give her time Forge. Your patience is legendary in my time period. Show me those legends are right," Shard smiled. /p 

p "Forgive me Shard. These past few months have just been a strain on the soul and mind," Forge said clutching his head in tiredness. /p 

p "I'd probably be just as tired as you right now except I'm made up of photons. They don't usually tire out," Shard laughed weakly walking away from Forge. The shaman knew sorrow and Bishop's sister was emanating it. She longed to be human once more. Forge could see it and he felt incredible sympathy for her. /p 

p "If I could help you my sister I would, but I know of no magic to cure your condition," Forge said more for himself than for Shard. In fact she couldn't even hear him, but it made the shaman feel better. Walking in the opposite direction of Shard, the Native American man made his way to his abode on the compound. Perhaps there he could find some solace and comfort on this sad day. /p 

A Month Later 

p This was Fixx's abode. All the walls were as blank as her soul could be at times. She didn't have pictures of friends of old and memories past. She was a solider from the future. Her childhood hadn't even happened yet. Besides trying to hold onto friends was a useless effort. Time flowed along and there was nothing you could do about it. Trying to hold onto the past was wasted effort. Fixx's mind was focused on the future. Hence, why was she was quickly packing suitcases to leave X-Factor. /p 

p "You're not even going to let the others know are you?" Shard asked annoyed with arms folded across her chest. /p 

p "There is no reason to. I don't want to bring anymore grief to Lorna and Forge," Fixx said not even taking the time to look at Shard. She just continued to furiously pack what belongings she had accumulated since being on the X-Factor team. Honestly, she could care less about whether she had her stuff or not, but she didn't want to leave reminders of herself around for the others. /p 

p "You're going to bring more grief to them by just walking out! What's wrong with X-Factor? I thought it'd be your kind of place. The X.U.E. operated a lot like this team does at times," Shard reasoned trying to pry answers out of Fixx. She just couldn't understand why Fixx was leaving the one place she was familiar with in this time. /p 

p "I'm tired of fighting Shard. It didn't work in our time and it certainly isn't working here. There has to be another way to achieve the dream! And I plan on finding it. Without fighting!" Fixx exclaimed as she slammed her suitcase shut and started to move to the door. /p 

p Shard let the woman walk past her not wanting to have to look at the weak soldier. Stopping at the door Fixx sighed, "Look let Lorna and Forge know this didn't have anything to do with them. It's all me. My heart is just tired. I need a change." /p 

p "You're a pathetic excuse for a soldier Fixx. I'm shamed to say you were ever an XSE," Shard replied coldly not turning to look back for one last time at her teammate. All Shard heard was the door close behind her. /p 

A Week Later 

p "Look the situation is this guys. X-Factor is down to three members. We need more numbers and fast. We've been on a downtime period for quite a while, but I have a feeling things are about to start heating up again. My agents are already tracking down new members and they should be arriving in a couple of weeks time," Val reported looking down at the report she had compiled on the current situation of X-Factor. /p 

p "Hold on a second here! Don't we get any say in who our new teammates are going to be?" Lorna asked a little upset that they hadn't been consulted earlier about new teammates being sought out. /p 

p "Quite frankly Lorna you don't have any say whatsoever in who your new teammates will be. I have the CSA, NSA, and FBI all breathing down my neck. They want the government's mutant strike force team up and operational again. My neck is on the line here and I don't have time to play diplomat," Val explained quite harshly. /p 

p "Fine Val. We got it. We'll play the game your way this time. I guess the three of us better start training twice as hard. I'm not going to have any rookie out do me," Shard said without the slightest bit of humor. /p 

p "Agreed. Are our training facilities back to full operation?" Forge asked. /p 

p Val nodded, "Of course. I made that a top priority once I found X-Factor's new members." /p 

p "And what if these new guys turn your offer down? What then?" Lorna asked still not pleased with the way Val was going about this whole deal. /p 

p Val smiled, "Believe me. They won't turn us down." /p 

Wisconsin 

p Elena walked down the busy street holding her purse tightly. She had already had two purses before this one stolen. And each time she tracked down the thief with her mutant abilities and beat the snot out of them. Funnily enough, one of the thieves was an ex-boyfriend of hers. She had far too much guilty pleasure whupping him up. /p 

p As she made her way to Victoria Secret's an arm slip into hers. It was a tall black man that looked like your stereotypical Fed. Elena was about to let her displeasure and shock be known, but the man whispered in her ear quickly, "Don't scream. I'm a friend of Val's." /p 

p "And just why should I believe you?" Elena asked in a harsh whisper. /p 

p "Val helped you track down the man who killed your uncle. She let you have your justice on him. In return you owed her a favor. She's calling you in on that," the man replied tugging on his tie a bit and smiling as an old couple passed by. They were eyeing him suspiciously and he didn't really feel like having anybody snooping in on his conversation. /p 

p Having no reason to doubt the man Elena laughed, "Alright fine. Sheesh Val really makes sure that she gets her debts repaid huh? She was never like that in high school." /p 

p "You knew her back then?" the man asked surprised. /p 

p "Heck yea. I was a freshmen and she was dating my older cousin. You should have seen her hair back then," Elena smiled feeling a bit more comfortable. The adrenaline was starting to wear off so she was doing her best to act natural. Though a question battered her mind. What did Valerie want? /p 

Spain 

p Vargas picked up the beautifully purple hued flower and partook of its scent deeply. The aroma filled his nostrils with what could only be described as nature's beauty. When he had been much younger Vargas had always thought of taking walks in his grandmother's fields as a pointless task. Nowadays though these fields were his only refuge from the pain his world was undergoing at the moment. /p 

p Suddenly, hearing a rustle amongst the tall grass Vargas unsheathed his long and thick sword. Looking around he cried out, "Who's out there? Show yourselves!" /p 

p "Calm yourself big boy. I'm over here," a middle-aged woman said stepping out from the right of the Spanish warrior. She had heard of the reputation of Vargas only through Cooper, but looking at his pig sticker the agent was pretty confident that he had indeed earned that rep. /p 

p "What do you want here?" Vargas asked dropping his sword to his side, but not letting go of it completely. The woman might have deception in mind and the Spanish ninja wasn't one to be unprepared. As he stood waiting for the woman to respond a strong wind blew by them sending Vargas' hair into his eyes. He nearly panicked because he was vulnerable and the woman could attack. /p 

p "Don't flip out big man. I'm not here to harm you. Only offer you a spot on the US government's X-Factor team," the woman informed seeing the urgency begin to well up in Vargas' body language. /p 

p "Why would I want to join your team?" Vargas asked eyeing the woman as if she had said something utterly ridiculous. /p 

p "Your mother is sick and we promise her the best medical care the United States can provide if you serve on the X-Factor team for a year. Here's the contract to prove it," the woman said handing over a rolled piece of paper to Vargas. The Spaniard stared down at the contract and kept his sight on it as it was passed to his hand. /p 

p "Fine. I'll help you. For my mother," Vargas said gripping the contract tightly. /p 

p The prison cell was dark and Fatale was its lone occupant. She had been in here for two days and was given scarce amounts of food and water. Just enough so that she would survive and not so much that she would be strong. /p 

p Then there came a streak of light that stretched across the ground and up Fatale's shoulder. Into the cell stepped Forge accompanied by Valerie Cooper. /p 

p "How did I guess?" Fatale managed to cough out. Talking even exhausted her. /p 

p "I'm not here because I want to be killer. I just came to give you a spot on my team whether you like it or not," Forge said gritting his teeth the entire time. The thought of this murderer being on his team made him sick to the stomach. /p 

p "And who's going to say I'll play nice?" Fatale asked smiling weakly. /p 

p "You either work with us or we send you back to Dark Beast. We know you've been running away from him for months now. And I doubt you want to go back there," Valerie said dead serious. /p 

p "Fine. Bastards," Fatale moaned before passing out. /p 

p "The name is Red Lotus. I use to be an assassin and boy I was sure good at it," the Chinese man said throwing a dart into a nearby board. /p 

p "And now you're trying to get away from the Triads? Why?" Polaris asked from across the recreation room. It was empty and the building was near closing hours. Lorna was all alone with this last and final recruit. /p 

p "Because I purposely botched up an assignment. I wasn't going to kill a pregnant woman! And so I've been paying for it ever since. Valerie offered me this whole X-Factor deal and at first I turned her down. Now I'm reconsidering," Red Lotus explained throwing another dart and getting a bull's eye. /p 

p "And why is that?" Polaris wondered out loud. /p 

p "When you start getting guns fired off at you and having cars exploding around you minds tend to change. If you catch my drift?" Red Lotus said throwing his last dart. /p 

p "I do. I might as well welcome you to X-Factor then." /p 

p Red Lotus turned and smiled, "Sweeter words have never filled my ears." /p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mexican Sugah**

p Vargas drew a circle around himself with the two sais concentrating on what lied ahead of him. Then quickly he took off in a run that would give most racing horses a run for their money. Suddenly robotic drones armed with hi-tech guns popped literally out of the ground. Leaping up into the air the Spanish ninja took off the heads of two of the larger drones with the sais. While still in mid-air he flipped his feet into the thin neck of another drone snapping off its head. Gunfire went around the small area (more or less an acre) and Vargas managed to dodge all of it with the ease that a dolphin swims in the ocean. All of his movements were fluid and almost beautiful to an on looker. /p 

p Lorna watched him every morning do his daily workout and she had to admit a strong admiration for the man she barely knew anything about. /p 

p "Monitoring your troops? You prove to be past my expectations everyday Lorna," Valerie smiled walking up beside the green haired female who happened to have her hair pulled up into a bandana. /p 

p "Thanks, but I just figure if I can't know anything about Vargas personally I'll know at least how he fights," Lorna explained feeling a little uncomfortable next to the fully dressed Val. Here she was in damn near pajamas and Val was dressed to kill. It made her feel a little small at the moment. /p 

p "I know I've been withholding info on Vargas from you. That's why I've come though. I'm here to give you the deal on our Spanish ninja," Val said handing a manila folder over to Polaris. /p 

p "I rather you tell me," Lorna said sitting the folder down on a nearby desk. /p 

p Despite being a little annoyed Val smiled, "Fine, but if I'm late for my meeting I'll have you guys in the Artic before sundown." /p 

p "And meet up with a couple of Abominable Snowmen. Sounds alright to me," Lorna rebutted. /p 

p Val cleared her throat a bit before speaking, "Vargas is a former Spanish bodyguard for important political figures in the country. He was extremely good at what he did, but quit when his Mom got cancer." /p 

p "And you used that to hook him into the team," Polaris said admonishing Val a bit. /p 

p Getting defensive Val replied, "Look the guy is an expert in Shotokan, Tai Chi, Tae Kwon Do, and Drunken Fist. We had to get him anyway we could." /p 

p "Where does a kid have time to learn all these fighting techniques?" Polaris asked looking on as Vargas continued to hack away at the robots. /p 

p "Vargas's father was an ambassador to Japan. Young Vargas had nothing to do and a Japanese politician took him on and over many years Vargas nearly dedicated his entire day to fighting and training," Val explained. /p 

p "Okay now I know why he's such a good fighter and why he's such a damn recluse, but why doesn't he use his mutant abilities?" Lorna inquired. /p 

p Val laughed, "He's been using his mutant abilities the entire time and you guys never had a clue. Vargas is able to innately know how to use any weapon in a deadly manner. Hence, why he's pretty versatile in any weapon we provide him with. He has another ability that he is quite hesitant to use." /p 

p Lorna turned her head to the side, "Okay. Go on." /p 

p "He can charge inanimate objects with a type of energy that decays all organic matter around it. The charged object has an effect for a limited amount of time. Vargas despite his skill doesn't like to kill if unnecessary," Val said. /p 

p "I understand and I wish he would have told us all of this instead of me having to find out from you. No offense of course." /p 

p "None taken Lorna. Though now might not be the best time to try and pry information out of him. He's reeling in his own way from the recent terror attacks on his home country. He's quite the stalwart patriot," Val said turning her back to Lorna and walking away. /p 

p "Yeah, but I guess to him family means more," Polaris said looking down at Vargas who was wiping the sweat off of his brow. /p 

p Red Lotus swallowed a spoonful of Fruit Loops and kept on eating. He was gobbling the food up like a ravenous wolf and didn't look like he was going to stop. /p 

p "Sheesh Lotus. Eat up a house while you're at it," Ms. Witch laughed as she put her plate of waffles on the table. /p 

p "Sorry. It's just that I'm so hungry. Can't explain why," Red Lotus said in-between swallows as he continued to guzzle up his food. /p 

p "Watching you eat Red Lotus makes me glad I don't have to anymore," Shard said as she flipped through a gun magazine. Everything in that book was an antique to her, but the whole world she lived in was basically one large antique. /p 

p "I bet it must be wonderful not having to worry about your figure," Elena smiled as she cut into her waffles carefully. She hated to have her pieces unorganized. /p 

p "Sure and I don't have to worry about my make-up falling off either," Shard joked. /p 

p Fatale walked into the door and received a cold stare from everyone. She always seemed to freeze a room whenever she walked in. Shard saw the woman as useful asset and nothing more. She felt the woman had no right to participate in the regular activities the other members of X-Factor did. The woman was a cold-blooded killer without even the slightest bit of remorse. /p 

p "I see everyone is just a ray of sunshine this morning," Fatale said snidely as she pulled out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch from the cabinet. /p 

p "You know Forge likes that," Red Lotus said finishing up his Fruit Loops. /p 

p "He's meeting with Val at the moment. In short I don't give a rat's ass what Forge likes," Fatale said pouring the cereal into a large blue bowl. /p 

p "So what's the mission this time?" Forge asked taking a seat as usual in Val's office. /p 

p "For months the government has been keeping tabs on Sugar Man. We've tracked him down to a rural Mexico town. We've been given authorization by the Mexican government to search and find Sugar Man. I want him apprehended and bought back here. My superiors have a few questions they would like to ask him," Val said outlining X-Factor's next mission. /p 

p "I'm sure," Forge said showing his disdain as he rose up from his chair and walked out of the room. He knew exactly what Val meant by her superiors having questions for Sugar Man. They wanted his knowledge on genetics and would probably end up using it. /p 

p Val sighed as Forge walked out of the room, "Damn it. Why couldn't they come up with a different way to combat these Weapon X types?" /p 

p "Sugar Man. Just saying that name makes me sick to my stomach," Shard hissed. /p 

p "He's the reason Genosha is such a wreck in the first place. The guy is practically a war criminal," Ms. Witch added as she adjusted her shirt under her seat belt. /p 

p "And so Val thinks that he's continuing his experiments in Mexico. I guess we gotta go and finish the guy off," Fatale smiled popping out the blade that was hidden underneath her palm. /p 

p "No. We're not killing him. Val wants him alive," Forge said as he continued to guide the plane over the Gulf of Mexico. /p 

p "You've got to be kidding me! The man deserves nothing less than death. And Val wants him bought in," Polaris replied flabbergasted by what Forge had just told her. /p 

p "It makes perfect sense. The US wants to know what Sugar Man knows. The knowledge he has is too valuable. No way the government would want to waste that," Vargas said finally saying something. He hadn't spoken the entire ride. /p 

p "This is total bullshit!" Red Lotus yelled throwing his hands into the air frustrated. /p 

p "It's total common sense. Something you seem to be lacking in Lotus," Shard commented. /p 

p "Cut me some damn slack! Why are you always riding my case?" Red Lotus asked. If there was anyone on the team who knew how to push his buttons it was Shard. The woman seemed to have some cold comeback for anything he had to say. He enjoyed the competition and all, but after a while it started to grate. /p 

p "Because you have such an interesting saddle," Shard winked. /p 

p "It's pointless to debate here people. Our orders are to bring Sugar Man back alive and that's what we're going to do," Forge said pulling the plane in for a landing outside a small rural town. /p 

p "Accidents can always happen," Fatale said not in the least bit joking. Surprisingly, Shard found herself agreeing with the woman. /p 

p "Well, who would have thought," Shard whispered under her breath. /p 

p As the plane began its descent Elena felt what was in the thoughts of her teammates and it made her shiver. There wasn't a single one of them that wanted to keep Sugar Man alive. /p 

p Depressing desolation would hardly be words enough to describe the town that X-Factor was entering. No one could be found on the streets save for a few small children and they quickly ran away at the sight of Forge and the green haired woman standing next to him. Store signs hung sideways off of buildings and enough chipped paint was flung on the ground to paint Donald Trump's house. Emaciated dogs were on every street corner fighting for another breath and buzzards waited overhead for another meal. The only place that had any spark of life was a bar that had flashing lights and a large **Keep Out **sign on the front of it. /p 

p "Could he be anymore obvious?" Red Lotus asked with a laugh of disbelief. It was like Sugar Man was begging them to come in. /p 

p "How were you ever an assassin Lotus? Think about it! For all we now Sugar Man probably wants us to come in there. He might have enough booby traps to make an Outback hunter embarrassed. It's better I go in," Shard said stepping ahead of Forge. /p 

p "Hold on Shard! What makes you think he doesn't have something prepared for you?" Forge asked. /p 

p "Because if he does have traps there's no way he designed them specifically for us!" Shard replied upset that Forge was questioning her judgment. /p 

p "If Sugar Man has traps set up he probably has surveillance set up too. If he didn't know we were coming before I'm more than positive he knows now," Vargas added. /p 

p Shard turned back and smiled at Vargas, "Point taken. So what do we do then?" /p 

p "Whatever we do we have to do it as a team. That's the main thing," Forge said. /p 

p "That still doesn't explain what we need to do. A plan is what we need Forge," Fatale said. /p 

p "You teleport us into that club Fatale. Once in I want Vargas and Shard to take out any surveillance cameras or weapons nearby. I'll try to disrupt the machinery as much as possible. Elena you'll play defense and provide everyone with protective shields. I doubt Sugar Man's prepared for magic. Forge and Red Lotus I want you guys to go and do some scouting. That's the plan," Polaris replied flexing her co-leadership muscle. /p 

p "Everyone knows their roles. Lets get to work," Vargas said unsheathing his large broad sword from behind him and bringing it forward. /p 

p "Always so straight forward," Fatale grinned opening up a magneta colored portal in front of the team. /p 

p "Hell yea!" Red Lotus yelled jumping into the portal. Ms. Witch and Shard quickly followed behind him. /p 

p Fatale was the last to jump through the portal and as she did it slammed shut behind her. /p 

p Vargas threw a sai into a camera that was above his head while Shard blew away two more that were in front of her. It was at that moment that robots reminiscent of the maid on the Jetsons came through a doorway to the left of X-Factor. /p 

p "This looks like it's going to be fun," Elena said as her pupils disappeared and her eyes turned into a dark purple. A pale green light began to surround all the X-Factor members and just in the nick of time as the robots began to attack with a hail of bullets. /p 

p "How long do you think you can hold those shields?" Polaris asked as she charged forward to greet the six robots head on. /p 

p "As long as I need-ARGHH!" Elena cried as she fell to the ground. When she hit the floor her teammates saw four spikes were stuck in her back. /p 

p "Looks like we got some more company!" Vargas exclaimed as he charged into battle. Pulling out his broad sword he cut the arms off the rabid mutant that had attacked Ms. Witch. Spinning in the air he kicked the mutant in the chest and sent him into a group of what looked like zombie dogs. /p 

p "I doubt me and Forge here will be doing some scouting," Red Lotus said as he leaped into the horde of mutants. He rammed one of them in the face with his shoulder and back kicked another in the stomach. Grabbing one of the zombie dogs by its leg he flung it into a little girl that had four heads. Whatever Sugar Man had been doing here sickened him to the core. What kind of monster could commit such atrocious acts? /p 

p "Watch out!" Vargas yelled, but it was too late. Red Lotus turned to find a behemoth of a woman in front of him. She grabbed the former Triad assassin by the arm, and to his surprise the woman had teeth in the palm of her hand. Quickly pulling back he saw a chunk of the flesh from his arm was gone. /p 

p "That's just nasty," Red Lotus said disgusted by the fact one of Sugar Man's little monsters had bit him. /p 

p "Get over it," Forge said coming up behind Lotus and shooting the big woman in the head. /p 

p "It seems that Sugar Man has taken to using homeless people and strays for his experiments," Polaris commented as she flew above the two men and sent out a magnetic wave that knocked a large number of the mutants to the ground. /p 

p "Seems your plan wasn't as full proof as you thought," Fatale yelled as she kicked an oversized cat in the head. It flew into a nearby wall and collapsed it in revealing a secret compartment. /p 

p "Well, well what do we have here?" Fatale smiled as she saw that Sugar Man was in the room typing away on the computer. At the sight of Fatale though he suddenly became very afraid. /p 

p "Watch babe. He's a friend," a voice said as a large brute landed over the unconscious body of the mutant cat. The voice was all too familiar to Fatale. /p 

p "You!" Fatale yelled. /p 

p "Yep. You don't seem happy. Shucks I was hoping we could make out or something," Dark Beast smiled as Fatale began to back away in fear. /p 

p "Don't be so quick to walk away," one of the Mengo Brothers sang as he grabbed Fatale across the waist. /p 

p "I hate Justin Timberlake," Stan said as he put a towel over Fatale's face. The woman struggled for a bit, but soon fell asleep. /p 

p "Shit! We got trouble folks!" Polaris yelled as she turned around to see that Fatale had been ensared. She cursed herself for not being more attentive and for letting Fatale go at it alone. Flying with all the power she could muster Lorna made her way to Dark Beast and her captured teammate. Her power wasn't enough though because Fatale and her captors disappeared in a flash of light. /p 

p "NO!" Polaris yelled flying through the spot where Dark Beast had just been. /p 

p "We need to get out of here! There's no point in being here if Sugar Man is gone," Vargas said slashing through two more mutants that had once been elderly women with his sword. /p 

p "We'll have Val send some people to clean up this mess. Right now we gotta find Fatale!" Polaris exclaimed as she wrapped all of her team in a magnetic bubble and ripped through the rusty metal and rotten wood that made up the club's roof. /p 

p "She's gone," a tall man with caramel colored skin said as he entered into Valerie Cooper's office. /p 

p "And who would that be?" Val asked looking over memos not even taking the time to look up at her visitor. /p 

p "Fatale. Dark Beast managed to get his hands on her finally," the black man replied coolly. /p 

p Val jumped back in surprise, "How? Did you see this?" /p 

p "Of course I did Valerie baby. You know that's why I'm your commanding officer. Anyway I wanted to tell you that when X-Factor is back let them go looking for Fatale and give them this," the man said throwing a paper clipped manila folder on her desk. /p 

p "What's this?" Val asked more than a little annoyed that the sly fox that was her superior had wrecked the organization of her memos. /p 

p The man smiled mischievously, "Don't be lazy Val. Be a good girl and read. You'll understand." /p 

**Next Issue: The team goes hunting for Fatale across the globe! **


	6. Chapter 6

A Fatale Mission 

Elena opened the door carefully and was surprised to see Vargas, shirtless, meditation over a purple carpet. She knew that Vargas was quite the warrior, but hadn't quite expected to find him meditating on a floor. Looking around Elena saw that his room was quite barren in comparison to hers. Not a single poster or picture hung from the dusty gray walls and his bed was just as dull.

"Is there something I can do for you Elena?" Vargas asked stopping his meditation to take a sip from the cup of apple juice that was next to his knee. The liquid flowed down his throat satisfying. Vargas had been in the same position for almost four hours and becoming parched was a regular thing. Though he hadn't been planning to stop for drink for another hour, but Elena had been unexpected company. Not unwanted, but definitely unexpected. Few of his fellow mutants socialized with him, yet alone coming to his room.

"Lorna was just sending me around to see if everyone was feeling alright. That fight in Mexico was intense," Elena said praying that Vargas wouldn't write her off as some little girl. From day one she had felt an attraction to the rugged Spaniard, but she pushed it back in her mind. She didn't join x-Factor to make relationships. Now though her lust grew a little bit stronger at this particular moment. Ms. Witch wished that a little more mental discipline were instilled in her.

"It was indeed gruesome to see the madness of Sugar man at work. That's exactly why we need to find Fatale and stop waiting for permission," Vargas said rising up from his meditative stance.

"I would have figured you didn't care much for Fatale," Elena replied still standing at the doorway waiting for an invitation to come in. Boon couldn't help, but to stare at the rippled back of Vargas as he poured his remaining apple juice down the drain. If the Spaniard's long hair hadn't been wrapped in a ponytail all Elena would have seen was just black his covering his back.

One night she made her bathroom mirror into her private peeper. Using it she caught a few glimpses of Vargas in the shower. She had felt bad about it afterwards, but the guilty pleasure was well worth it.

"I don't care for her in the slightest, but I wouldn't sentence the terrorists who attacked my country to be prisoners of Sugar Man. I've seen the man's work up close and it smacks of sadism," Vargas said picking up a black t-shirt off of his kitchen counter and slipping it on. He walked to the doorway where Elena was standing and took off the rubber band that was holding his hair. Getting the item out of his head he it behind him and the object landed on the purple carpet with hardly a sound.

"I know a hairdresser who could just work wonders with you, Elena smiled gently at Vargas. From what she knew of the man he wasn't much for jokes, but she didn't really know what else to do. If Vargas had the temperament of Red lotus he would be the absolutely perfect man, but for the moment she was ready to settle with almost perfect.

"I think I like my hair the way it is. Would you care to come with me and train?" Vargas invited. He wasn't the best at talking with women. It was something he had no experience at. He nearly wanted to smack himself in the head. Why the hell would she want to train with him? If he only knew just how awkward the situation was for Elena as well.

"As long as you agree to take that shirt off," Ms. Witch smiled. Vargas couldn't help, but to return it.

"If your superior has already given you the go ahead to let us rescue Fatale why haven't you?" Forge asked both confused and outraged at Val's attitude towards the situation regarding Fatale. The woman, despite her faults, was being held captive by two of the vilest people on the planet. Giving the go ahead to save her should have been a no-brainer. What was the problem?

"My superior is in more ways than one a bit suspect. I just want to make sure you guys aren't walking into an impossible situation," Valerie explained. X-Factor meant a great deal more to her than her superior knew. May on the team were good friends, Elena and forge especially. Sending them out to find Fatale was a road full of dangers and normally she would accept the risks. This time though the mission hadn't been initiated by her and the risks was something she had no control over.

"Val, my team has accepted the risks. We would be absolutely devoid of emotion if we didn't try to save Fatale. She's being held prisoner by two of the most psychotic men I've ever known," Forge said as a chill crept down his spine at the thought of what Fatale could be undergoing right now. The sham didn't feel that Val was empathetic to this situation. She seemed almost reluctant to let X-Factor even try to track down possible places Fatale might be.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Fatale deserves what she's getting? The woman is a cold blooded killer after all and maybe karma is just coming to bite her in the ass," Val said snidely seeing clearly that Forge didn't like what she had suggested.

"How could you even think that? Fatale is a member despite her faults! Need I remind you of your past with Wildchild?"

Val slammed her hand on the desk and rose up from her seat her face flushed red, "Don't even go there! That was a different situation. Need I remind you of what you did in Vietnam and what Fatale did to Generation X? You're losing sight here. Fatale isn't worth the lives of anyone on this team. She was manufactured to be a killer and maybe it's about time someone put her down!"

Forge shook his head, "You're wrong Valerie. We've all made mistakes and while Fatale may have more than her fair share of them I still think there is something that can be redeemed in the woman. You kept Sabertooth on this team. Why can't you keep her?"

Val sighed and sat back down in her seat putting a hand to her forehead. Reaching behind her seat she picked up a manila folder and tossed it over her desk to Forge. Not even looking at him she said, "That's information containing all the places where Dark Beast and Sugar Man have been active in the last six months. You can start looking for Fatale in those locations."

"I'll take my leave then," Forge said getting up from his seat and heading for the door. He didn't like the fact that Cooper had been so reluctant to send them on this mission. What did she know that the rest of them didn't and why wasn't she telling him?

"One thing before you go Forge. If this screws up you'll have no one to blame but yourself," Val said coldly.

"Understood," Forge replied with just as much iciness in his voice. The whole room suddenly felt like the North Pole in terms of emotions. He knew then that the two of them weren't leaving this matter on good terms.

Lorna lifted the phone off the hook and had to consciously stop herself from hanging it back up. She didn't really get why she was so riled up over calling an old friend. Sure, it had been a might long time since they conversed, but friends were still friends no matter the time or distance, right? That's what Lorna kept telling herself as she moved her index finger across the number pad. She could fight megalomaniacs, terrorists, and deadly sociopaths, but got the jitters when calling up an old college girlfriend. If she weren't so nervous Polaris would probably laugh at herself.

"Come on girl. This isn't anything to be nervous about," Lorna said trying to reassure herself. The effort at restoring confidence had been less than effective. Without the slightest bit of warning, her friend answered the phone.

"Hello," the familiar voice said catching Lorna so off-guard she nearly dropped the phone. Taking a deep breath Polaris pulled herself together and her anxiety washed away at that moment.

"Hello. May I please speak with Sherrie?" Lorna asked knowing full and well that Sherrie was already on the phone. It was only out of habit that Polaris requested to speak with the Caribbean beauty that had stayed a couple rooms down from her in college. Those had been good times for Lorna. No Magneto, no X-Men, no Sentinels, and most of all she got to be normal. For a short time in her life she was just like everyone else. That time like so many other precious things in Lorna's life came to an end. Her entire life has been a curve and right now she couldn't be sure if she was riding a high or low.

"This is she," Sherrie replied with a voice tender enough to lay babes to sleep. Lorna could almost smell the faint scent of honey that Sherrie always use to wear. Polaris wondered if Sherrie had changed much since the college years. Did she still have that Angela Basset haircut? Would she still snore at night? All those questions blazed in the back of Lorna's mind.

Polaris had allowed herself to become so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Sherrie ask a question until she had repeated it three times, "May I ask who's calling?"

Lorna jolted out of her thoughts and smiled mischievously, "I'll give you a hint. It was a week before we got out for Christmas and there was that big party at Rosco's. You got so messed up I had to take you home."

Sherrie laughed, "If it ain't Lorna Dane I don't know who else I'm talking to! What's going on sweetie? I haven't heard from you in forever. I thought you fell off the face of the earth."

"Sorry about never calling, but life has been a ride since college ended. I'm working with the government now so it doesn't leave much room for free time," Lorna said.

"Girl I understand that. I'm working with a big oil company now and I'm having to go from one rig to the other for weeks at a time. Actually I'm leaving for one in a couple of hours. You're lucky you caught me," Sherrie replied.

"I guess so. I'll promise to keep in contact from now on though. Having some old friends to talk to would be nice," Lorna smiled hearing rustling and a masculine voice in the background.

"Yea. Same here. Being on a nasty rig with a bunch of greasy men makes you appreciate your friends," Sherrie laughed.

"I hear that. So who's the man I hear in the background? A boyfriend perhaps?"

"Oh that's just my personal slave. You remember Steve right? Me and him got hitched," Sherrie explained.

Lorna was shocked, "You mean Steve the guy who just about ripped his leg wide open falling off the trampoline?"

"Yeah he's my baby. He's such a damn sweetie!" Sherrie exclaimed.

Lorna hadn't really been paying attention to the last statement because Forge was standing at her doorway. His cheeks were drawn tightly together because he was clenching his jaw waiting for Polaris to finish her conversation. Lorna shook her head in acknowledgement of Forge and said, "Sherrie. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I gotta go. Works calls."

"Okay babe, but hit me up on my cell. The number is 456-897-1344," Sherrie said.

"Alright I got it. I'll call you later Sherrie. Bye," Lorna said hanging up the phone and turning her attention to Forge, "So I'm guessing Val has given us permission to go after Fatale."

Walking into the room Forge pulled out the manila folder and laid it next to Lorna's phone, "Yes she has given us permission, but to cover more ground the team is going to have to split up."

"Won't that make the team more vulnerable and put us in harm's way?" Polaris asked opening up the folder and looking over its contents.

"That's why we better make sure whoever we pair together make a damn good team," Forge replied.

Every major city throughout the world suffers from the scourge of ghettos. So many come to the city seeking hope, new dreams, and a better way of life only to find desolation, hopelessness, and every other emotion that can make your sleep a little less easier. The poor journey with the hope and promise of discovering an easy prosperity only to find that everything that tastes sweet ain't good for you. More than a few are now simply trapped. Trapped by the suffocating smoke, the addictive drugs, the poverty, and the endless cycle of violence. Even in a city as friendly and hospitable as Toronto it's no different.

Shard and Ms. Witch were in downtown east Toronto at the moment. Specifically they were walking down Jarvis Street, one of the shadier parts of the city. It was mid-day though so any criminal activity hadn't really kicked up to its full volume yet. Here Shard felt in her element. In her future the entire world was as shady as this street. There weren't many places you couldn't go where you wouldn't find drugs, racism, or Emplates and most of the time a combination of the three.

"You care to tell me why you're smiling?" Elena asked fanning herself with her hand. Ms. Witch had been completely surprised by the heat she found here in Toronto. She would have sworn up and down this place was an icy kingdom year round. She wasn't so ignorant of the city anymore.

"Honestly Elena I don't think you would understand. This place just feels right to me," Shard replied.

"Take me back to the mountains and give me a pair of skis. Then I'll feel right," Elena grinned as she shed the tiny leather jacket Forge had given her.

"You might want to keep that one Elena," Shard said bending down and pulling out one of the guns from her ankle.

"And why is that?" Elena asked not having any desire to put on that heating pad Forge called a light jacket.

"Forge specially designed that jacket to be body armor. He didn't want things to get too nasty for us. Put it on and zip it up all the way. You'll see what I mean," Shard said pulling out another gun so she had an even set.

"And what if I would have zipped this thing up all the way before you had said something?" Elena asked as she slipped the jacket back on and pulled the zipper all the way up to the base of her neck. Suddenly the jacket became very warm and began to stretch over her entire body, excluding her head, like warm butter on a pile of pancakes. The zipper itself eventually melted into the black like it had been consumed by quicksand. Finally, Elena was wearing a completely black body suit.

"I knew you wouldn't zip it up because it's not fashionable and you can be such a damn prep sometimes," Shard explained as they moved towards the location Valerie had given them. It was a rundown convenience store that had some secrets in its basement. Dark Beast and Sugar Man were nowhere near as particular as Sinister had been and they were willing to set up shop in the most unexpected and humble places.

"I'm a prep that kicks ass and don't you forget," Elena said with mock serious as she began to float off the ground. Suddenly her body armor morphed again catching her off-guard. A blue X appeared on the center of her chest and spikes protruded from her shoulders, elbows, and knees. "What the hell is this stuff?"

Shard looked back and smiled, "Defense mechanisms. There's no telling what kind of danger we might end up facing and Forge doesn't want any of us to get hurt."

Elena nodded, but she knew the real reason why Forge had given her this armor. He didn't trust her with her powers and felt that she was a burden to the much more experienced Shard. Ms. Witch was no fool and she damn well didn't like to be treated like some "wet behind the ears" rookie. Hadn't she proven herself enough already? What would it take for Forge and Polaris to trust her?

"Lets move in and see if we can find more than Doritos in here," Shard said holding out both guns in front of her. She blew away the fragile door with only a single shot from each gun.

"Hopefully we can get to Fatale in time if she's here," Ms. Witch hoped as she called upon a Cheyenne spell that would give her and Shard x-ray vision essentially. It would help make the search ten times easier.

Polaris flew above the clawing and scratching mutates. With a sweep of arm she sent out magnetic energy that knocked four of the smaller mutates into a nearby brick wall. Their bodies made an odd sound upon hitting the wall. It wasn't a crack so much as it was the sound of clay slamming into the concrete. Green organs spewed from the deformed mouths of the purple scaled mutates.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Lorna said in disgust as she saw the mutates literally explode from the inside out on impact. Staring at the sight had caused her to lose focus temporarily and allowed a blue behemoth to jump on her back. Luckily, her magnetic shield had stayed intact and mutate had caused no damage.

"Be careful Lorna!" Forge scolded as he took aim at the monster and blew his head off with a purple plasma blast. The hairy monster fell off of Lorna and hit the ground with a thud.

"Good looking out Forge. I apprecia—ACKK!" Lorna cried out as a blue tentacle wrapped itself around her body. Forge quickly found that the source of the tentacle had come from the stump where the head of his previous victim had been. It was just one tentacle though in fact there were dozens of them. They wrapped around the other mutates and crushed them like they were a block of sugar. The only thing saving Lorna so far had been her magnetic shield.

And Forge knew the inevitable was about to happen. The free tentacles turned towards him. He braced himself because it was going to take agility that would make Nightcrawler jealous to get out of the way of these things. Just imagining his body being crushed by those slimy appendages was enough of an incentive to make Forge move.

"Don't even think about it!" Polaris yelled as she created another magnetic field surrounding the mutate and lifted both herself and the creature high into the air. Forge could only look on and hope that Lorna knew what she was doing.

Abruptly, the ground to began to tremble a bit and looking around Forge saw cars being lifted off of the ground and in the distance he saw the pointed steeple of a mosque being lifted out of the building. The cars quickly squeezed and changed themselves into spikes. All twelve spikes went flying at the mutate and when they were only seconds away from impact Lorna dropped the magnetic shield surrounding the monster and every spike hit dead on. The creature released its grip on Polaris and fell to the ground oozing thick red blood.

"I doubt the citizens of Istanbul will be happy we defaced one of their mosques," Forge said as Lorna touched the ground.

"Probably not, but they could have a big monster wrecking their city up right now too," Polaris replied.

"That monster wouldn't have never been in the city if we hadn't disturbed it. Remember?" Forge said looking over at the unmoving body of the mutate created by either Dark Beast or Sugar Man. The two's styles were so similar it was hard to mark down something as being one or the other's work.

"Of course I remember. Doesn't mean the people of Istanbul have to know that?" Polaris smiled.

"How much do you wanna bet that we find Fatale?" Red Lotus asked as he leapt off of the roof of the building and landed on the ground with a cat's grace. Vargas followed behind him his black cloak making the Spaniard seem to be a Grim Reaper.

"I seriously doubt that we will find Fatale in Madrid. The Dark Beast is a clever man and I'm sure he knows a great deal about our team. And I am well known enough that the Dark Beast would know this place to be my home. He would be incredibly foolish to be here," Vargas explained moving slowly amongst the dark streets of Madrid. Being here made the Spaniard want to feel great joy, but he was here on business and as good as it felt being back home he had to focus.

"You're talking logic man. I'm talking gut instinct. I'm telling you I can feel it. Fatale is here. My feeling is always right," Red Lotus replied keeping his distance from Vargas just enough so that Vargas could scout the area, but not so far that if the man needed help he wouldn't be able to get there in time.

"How could you have been an assassin? To kill requires precision and discipline, not feelings. I hope you do not rely on these _feelings _often," Vargas criticized as he dipped quickly into an alley at the sight of a young couple engaging themselves in a bit of making out.

"Oh come on man! They're just teenagers. No need to get all James Bond on me," Red Lotus said trying to contain his laughter at what he thought to be quite the ridiculous sight. Vargas was one of the most feared fighters in Europe and Asia, yet here he was hiding from two teenagers who had just come out of Joy Enslava, one of the biggest clubs in Madrid.

"They're not normal," Vargas hissed. He couldn't even begin to fathom why he had been partnered with someone as foolish and unprofessional as Red Lotus. The man had skill in combat, but only because of his mutant abilities. He had no discipline because all of his power had come to him without even the slightest bit of work. In a respect his mutant powers had been his silver spoon.

"Seriously dude, what have you been smoking? They're just-ACK!" Red Lotus yelled as a face enveloping purple tentacle suddenly flung him up into the air above a light post. The tentacle had come from a dragon tattoo that had been on the side of the kissing boy's neck.

"Damn fool," Vargas growled as he charged up his sword with the glowing black energy that sucked away the life-force of anything or anyone it touched. Kicking himself off the nearby brick wall Vargas went propelling into the air and with his sword sliced through the tentacle. The black energy traveled down into the boy sending a limp body into the concrete. The girl who had been with him screamed loudly, but only for a moment as a sai was lodged in her throat. Just like the sword the three-pronged weapon had been charged with the black energy.

Red Lotus's body hit the ground with a thump. After hitting the pavement the former Triad hitman bounced onto the road. He didn't even attempt to get up and simply stared into the night as he said, "How did you know?"

Vargas could tell that every breath was aching Lotus at the moment and he had to stifle a laugh. Walking over to the side of road where his teammate was decked out he knelt over his body and said, "No self respecting teenager would be kissing outside of Joy Enslava. You could have sex in the middle of the dance floor and hardly anybody would care in that club. That was my first hint and then while watching them kissing I saw the female had serrated teeth. My alarms went off then."

"And you couldn't tell me this because…"

"You're a warrior or at least you're suppose to be one. You should have been looking for these things just like I was. You could learn a bit more caution," Vargas said grabbing Red Lotus's red sleeveless shirt by the shoulder and pulling him up to his feet.

"If I was as paranoid as you I'd be afraid to take a shit," Red Lotus replied.

"All this arguing over me. I'm flattered gentlemen," Fatale said as she stepped through one of her famous portals with Dark Beast and the diminutive Sugar man in tow.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. I've seen the Mengo Brothers tagging us for hours. They can come out from behind that blue Sedan," Vargas said as the two mercenaries popped up from behind the vehicle sheepishly. The Spaniard had just made a fool out of them and it earned them a scowl from Dark Beast.

"You're always the observant one Vargas. I appreciate that about you. It makes you a worthy challenge," Fatale smiled shifting her body into a fighting stance.

"Man I knew you would turn on us Fatale. I just didn't think it would be this soon," Red Lotus said angrily. He wanted nothing else to smash Fatale's face into the pavement. Why did he actually care about this woman? Foolishly he let himself forget about this woman's past.

"You didn't exactly show a great deal of loyalty to me. You were suppose to be my teammate, but you abandoned me without a second thought," Fatale replied as she ran at Vargas who grabbed her shoulder and used her own momentum to flip her over him into a light post.

"She's being mind-controlled Lotus! Take care of the Mengo Brothers and Dark Beast. I'll handle her," Vargas ordered unsheathing his sword.

"Whatever. I'm not even going to ask how you know she's being controlled," Red Lotus said turning his back to Vargas and making his way for the Mengo Brothers who had guns drawn.

"When has Fatale ever called us her teammates?" Vargas yelled.

"Clever clever," Fatale replied as she pulled herself off of the pavement and charged at Vargas again. She unleashed the tiny dagger that was hidden under her wrist and slashed at Vargas cutting his black shirt.

"Close, but you're not in my league," Vargas said as she cut straight through Fatale's dagger with his sword. Fatale jumped back in surprise thinking her hand was more than likely gone. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction Vargas roundhoused her in the stomach sending her into the hood of a rusty red car.

"Good hit, but you lost this battle from my first blow," Fatale smiled looking down at the cut she made on Vargas' shirt. The Spaniard looked down too and saw that green mold was beginning to overtake his clothing.

"What the hell is this?" Vargas exclaimed as he began to tear away at his shirt. But it only made the situation worst because everything that touched the mold began to grow it's own patch of it. Now Vargas had mold growing on both arms and on his right leg.

"The mold was created by Dark Beast specifically for you. In about three seconds the mold will release an electrical charge and—

"ARGHHH!" Vargas yelled as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"You'll be out cold," Fatale smiled leaning over and picking up Vargas' sword.

Sitting down the sword after a few moments of observing it Fatale pulled out a sai from the back of her belt. Looking at the weapon for only a moment in sadistic glee she flung it and struck Red Lotus in the back of his thigh.

"Shit!" Red Lotus cried out as the world around him suddenly became blurry. He knew that whatever hit him was going to make him lie down for a bit. So he slapped the side of his right leg quickly and hit the ground with a thud.

The former Triad assassin had managed to hit the emergency signal implanted inside his pants before he went down though and X-Factor would at least know they were in trouble.

"Good work Fatale. I'm now in possession of three of the government's mutant operatives. I doubt they will be pleased," Dark Beast grinned wolfishly as he lifted Red Lotus onto his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Forging Ahead 

Four people were left of X-Factor and all of them were crammed together in Valerie Cooper's small office. There had been seven of them until a few days ago while on a mission in Mexico one of their own, Fatale, was kidnapped by Sugar Man and Dark Beast. A day and a half later X-Factor were given permission to track down Fatale in possible locations where Dark Beast was believed to be conducting his experiments. The team split up to cover the areas faster. Shard and Ms. Witch traveled to Toronto while Forge and Polaris investigated Istanbul. Red Lotus and Vargas had been assigned to Madrid, Spain. They haven't been seen since.

"So Lotus did turn on the emergency signal?" Elena asked concerned for the only real friend she had on the team and the man she was starting to fall for, Vargas. If there was anyone she figured would be safe together it would have been those two. They were incredible hand-to-hand fighters and were well known for their ability to kill someone sans mutant powers.

"Yes he did. We tracked the signal down to the club Joy Enslava. It was there that Vargas and Red Lotus were taken down. According to the few eyewitness reports we have he was attacked by what seems to be Dark Beast, Sugar Man, the Mengo Brothers, Fatale, and some unknowns," Valerie reported trying her best to look as stiff as one of the department store mannequins. She couldn't be seen as having emotion. As the government liaison to X-Factor it was her job to be professional and keep her cool though she was hurting just as much as X-Factor over the disappearance of Red Lotus and Vargas. She wasn't exactly good friends with either of the two, but they were under her command. That alone made her feel an attachment to them. It was a little strange, but she thought of all of X-Factor as her children and she was their mother.

Stress lines began to form on Forge's head as he sighed and said, "So when do we leave to look for them?"

"About an hour Forge. I already have a plane ready for you. Take a break for now though. I don't want you guys getting tired and end up being sloppy against Dark Beast. You can't afford to be. Remember he has Fatale again and she alone poses a tremendous threat. Dismissed," Valerie exclaimed as she turned her attention away from X-Factor and answered a phone call she had been keeping on hold.

Once out in the hallway the four members began to go their separate ways to take a break as best as they possibly could under these circumstances. Elena had something to get off of her chest before she retired though.

"Forge can I talk to you for a second?" Elena asked a little sheepishly. Forge had always been such an imposing man to her. He never seemed to falter and when he talked to you those deep piercing eyes never stopped focusing on you. Ms. Witch knew though that if she didn't say something now she would never get the courage to. And besides there was no better time like the present.

"Sure Elena. What is it that you want to talk about?" Forge asked. It was clear to Elena that from the expression on Forge's face that he was blaming himself for Red Lotus and Vargas being missing. Right now he looked 20 years older than he should and every line his face could manage to squeeze out was present. Not to mention his eyes held that glossy glow to them that spoke of despair. Seeing his face made Ms. Witch doubt for a moment if this was the right time to talk to Forge, but she had to let him know what was bothering her.

"I really didn't need that armor that you gave me Forge. I am plenty capable of handling myself on the battlefield. I would appreciate it if you all had more confidence in me. Especially now because you can't be looking at me wondering if I'm all right and fight off Dark Beast. It just ain't going to happen. So basically give me a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T if you know what I mean," Elena said talking so fast she wasn't sure if Forge had even picked up on a word of what she said. As a child and teenager she had an awful tendency of talking really fast when she was nervous to the point where she was inaudible. It seemed she hadn't entirely shaken that habit yet.

"You're right Elena. I've tried to be a father to all of you for too long. The truth is all of you make me feel old and looking after you made me feel like I had a purpose in this team again," Forge explained.

His response had shocked Elena. Forge had always been a man of such poise and confidence in her mind. She could have never imagined him feeling inadequate about himself. Especially when he had absolutely no reason to be and she was going to let him know it, "Forge we all need you. Now more than ever. Don't ever count yourself as unimportant. There's no one else I rather have as a leader and I do see you as a father in a way. A bit overprotective sometimes, but damn sure worth my respect nonetheless."

"You saying that means a lot to me Elena. Now go and take some rest already. We have to be ready. Our friends need us," Forge said turning away from Elena and walking down the hall.

"Well, that went over alright," Elena whispered to herself.

_**But how long will things be alright Elena? Can you be sure that you're on the right side? Is Val really your so-called friend?**_

The voice caught Elena off guard and she began to turn around wildly looking for a source of the voice. Angered she yelled out, "Who the hell's there?"

She received no answer from her query and with a sigh to calm herself down she said, "Must just be the stress getting to me. I need a damn massage."

Despite having calmed herself the questions nagged at Elena's mind. What did they mean? Were they her own thoughts just finally giving themselves voice or was it something else all together?

**Madrid (A nice cool bath, some meditation, binge eating, and a rough flight later)**

Elena had heard of the beauty of Madrid, but she was really having a hard time enjoying it at 2 a.m. In truth she was getting to see the underbelly of this city more than anything. Right now the team were looking for clues at Charmartin. It was one of the cities two large train stations. Forge had picked up on Vargas' bio-signature here. At this time of night the station found itself brimming over with scantly clad prostitutes trying to entice homeless men and waiting for potential customers to pass by in cars. One thing was bothering Elena though about X-Factor conducting their investigation at Charmartin and it certainly wasn't the mob of prostitutes.

"You picked up on Vargas' signal, but not Red Lotus. Why is that?" Elena asked in a hushed voice as they continued to scan through the train station for any signs of a struggle. Polaris' magnetic sweep scan of the foundation and walls of the station hadn't turned up any signs of unusual structural damage that would have indicated signs of a struggle. In truth though, Lorna was inexperienced at using her magnetic fields to sweep through a building and feel out things. It was all new territory for her. Though if she were going to co-lead X-Factor she would need to be versatile in her abilities.

"I honestly can't tell you why we only found on signature, but at this point we have to follow upon any leads we come across," Forge answered as he held out a gadget that looked similar to a Geiger device, but really functioned as something that picked up on residue mutant bio-energy signatures.

"If you're looking for leads you might as well put away that device and listen to me," a tall Chinese man said coming out from behind a nearby pole garbed in a jet black sleeveless shirt and dark blue fatigues.

Immediately Shard pointed her gun at the man's chest and demanded, "Why should I listen to anything you have to say or any of my team for that matter?"

"Easy Shard. I know him. He's on the level and if he ain't I'll kill him myself," Ms. Witch said burning holes into the man's shirt with a fiery stare. X-Factor's sudden visitor was someone Elena had hoped she would never cross paths again with, but yet here he was back in her life. The universe could be quite cruel at times. At this moment Elena felt that it was downright torturing her. To cut to the chase, she wasn't happy to see this man at all and she hoped he knew it. As if her icy expression and slanted posture wasn't enough to get the point across.

Knocking his long black ponytail off of his shoulder the Oriental man said, "You look well Elena."

"A lot better than you if you don't start explaining yourself," Elena replied coldly.

"I see past wounds are still raw," the man said finishing off his statement with a gulp.

Moving up to the man's face she spat, "You betta believe it Ricki. What you did to me was wrong! But that's neither here nor there. Just tell me what you know about my friends going missing."

Taking a couple of steps back to keep from being so close to the enraged woman he replied, "They don't call me the Genemaker for nothing sweets. My rep is well known in mutant underground circles."

"I've heard of you. Your ability allows you to literally creates mutants," Polaris said as she suddenly erected a magnetic field around the Forger and lifted him high into the air, "And I also heard you sell those mutants on the black market whether it be as slaves or spare parts. Maybe I should make you a spare part?"

"Enough Lorna!" Forge exclaimed and upon taking one look at that stern stare Lorna set the very scared mutant to the ground. Looking at him apologetically Forge said, "Can you please just tell us what you know?"

"I know where Dark Beast's main stronghold is at. He's holding your teammates there," Genemaker said quickly still shaken up from his experience with Lorna.

"Where is it located?" Shard asked still keeping her gun pointed at the man.

Honestly, Elena couldn't say she felt sorry for him at the moment. Especially if what Lorna had said about him was true. She had no idea back when they saw more of each other that he was a mutant. The thought never even crossed her mind. Of course she had never revealed to him she was a mutant either, but he didn't seemed surprised by that fact at all. Maybe there had been more to him the entire time she knew him and had never been smart enough to catch on to it. Ms. Witch had been naïve back then and the world was projected through rose-colored glasses.

"It's located in the middle of Sudan. The country is pretty much a wasteland and run by warlords. It's the center of a lot of mutant underground activity. And I have lots of personally made informants so I keep myself knowledgeable on the world of mutants," Genemaker said gloating just a bit.

"You're going to take us there and I don't want to hear a single objection or I will show you why guns and me get along so well," Shard said not having a hint of humor in her voice.

"What's in it for you Ricki? What do you get out of helping us?" Elena asked holding out her hand and forcibly entering into the mind of Genemaker using her magical abilities. In a sense her powers allowed her to do almost anything, but she only had so much magical energy in her. For the longest time she had been afraid of losing all this energy and so held back on her powers until coming to X-Factor where she learned the more she used her powers to their limits the more energy she would build up in her body.

Peering into the mind of Ricki she saw flashes of many things. Small metal boxes holding mutant children and ship decks full of chained men and women screaming for food. Money being passed around in large, ragged wool bags in exchange for mutant girls as sex slaves. All this sickened Elena and she finally saw what Ricki wanted from the Dark Beast. But it didn't stop there. Her mind kept flooding with the thoughts of Ricki.

Elena's body began to freeze into a statuesque form and she began to mumble many things under her breathe, "Trapped in this world. No way out. Free me. Free me please. Why did it have to be her? I'm sorry Elena. Forgive. Hokuten has strayed so far. I must follow."

"What's wrong with her?" Polaris demanded lifting the man up into the air and turning him upside down.

"I have a bunch of mental blocks and traps in mind. She stumbled onto them. The effect will go away quickly. I promise," Ricki exclaimed as he could feel the blood rushing to his head.

Ms. Witch's body regained its movement and she fell to the ground, but just in time catching herself from hitting the linoleum floor. Standing up on weak knees she gave Ricki a fiery stare and said, "I don't remember everything I saw, but you shouldn't have kept so many secrets Rick."

Genemaker's heart almost fell out of his chest. Whenever Elena had called him Rick back in the day he knew he had truly hurt her feelings. In this case he had never meant to do what he did to her. It was wrong how he left her and he would have to live with it every day of his life. Elena had been something special in his life and he walked away from her. Left her at the moment when she was supposed to be the happiest.

"I'm sorry Elena. I was wrong," Ricki replied his face practically red from being held upside down so long.

"We don't have time to retread our pasts here. Put him down Lorna and let's get out of here before the police come," Forge ordered as shimmers of the sun rising peeked through the train station's windows. Most of the bums were packing up their stuff and moving out to find places where they wouldn't be bothered for the day. The prostitutes were already long gone back to their crackhouses where they would lounge until the night called for them again.

Vargas tugged at the metal chains that were restraining him against the wall and groaned to himself at feeling the bruises that lined his back and ribs. The Mengo Brothers had been a bit too rough dragging his unconscious body into this tiny, unlit room he was now in along with Red Lotus. Fatale and the rest of Dark Beast's goons had captured the two of them in Madrid less than a day ago. The Spanish ninja cursed himself at how stupid he was in the battle with Fatale. He should have expected such trickery from that witch.

"So my brave little boy finally got up? How delightful," Fatale laughed haughtily as she stood leaning on the exit of the small room. Her arms were folded across her chest as she licked her lips seductively. Pushing herself off the wall the assassin moved close to the chained Vargas and gently ran her finger down the middle of the Spaniard's chest.

"What are you doing witch?" Vargas questioned as he fidgeted his body back and forth at the physical contact of Fatale. It had been sometime since a woman had touched him that way and he certainly wasn't about let Fatale do it. The thought of any sexual attraction towards that woman made him want to puke.

"I'm going to give you the kind of attention you've been needing. As tense as you are I bet you haven't felt a kiss in months," Fatale answered as she edger her face closer and closer to Vargas. It was to the point that Vargas could feel the woman's breath across his face. Turning his head to the side quickly his long locks flew out and smacked Fatale in the face.

"Dang I think someone just got dissed," Red Lotus laughed weakly having built up the strength open his eyes and witness the rejection. The immediate reaction of Fatale had been too sweet for Red Lotus not to laugh.

Quickly backing away to the door Fatale made an ominous warning, "Dark Beast will have his fun with you."

"Tell him don't forget the beers," Red Lotus taunted before she walked out of the door. His comment earned the former hitman a piercing glare.

"Disgusting!" Vargas declared spitting on the ground at the thought of kissing Fatale.

"Hey at least she didn't try to get in your pants," Red Lotus replied with a bit of a chuckle.

"I fail to see how any of this is funny. If you haven't noticed Dark Beast is about to come in and do who knows what to us," Vargas reminded.

"Humm I don't know about you Vargas, but I plan on getting out of here before DB and his little sugar guy come in and mess me up," Red Lotus replied tugging hard at the chains that held him captive.

"Trying to rip your bonds from the wall won't do any good. Everything in this room is connected together. It's all one organic creation. More than likely Dark Beast combined the DNA of some plant with DNA from a super strong mutant," Vargas explained as he watched Red Lotus futilely continue to struggle with his organically produced chains.

"And you know this how Vargas? It all looks like metal in here to me," Red Lotus replied skeptically. Though he had a pretty good feeling that Vargas was going to show him out. If there was one thing his teammate was good for it was that. The Spaniard constantly made a fool out of Red Lotus. Especially in the situation they had found themselves in now.

"My powers allow me the ability to feel out organic matter. This entire room is composed of it. That is to our advantage though," Vargas said as he puckered his lips together and out popped a safety pin, which was illuminated in the glowing black energy that was part of the warrior's mutant powers. The pin impacted the ground and the entire room quickly began to wither away like a dead flower. The two were easily able to break through their chains.

"Man you're like freakin 007 here," Red Lotus exclaimed as the two men made their escape through the still crumbling door. Yet, they quickly found out they were now faced with another problem.

In front of the two men was an expansive laboratory and right at the fore of it was Fatale along with about five mutants of the variety that X-Factor had encountered back in Mexico. With a look of defeat on his face Red Lotus said, "You had better have a lot more safety pins Vargas."

"We'll fight our way out of here with our bare fists if that is what it will take," Vargas proudly declared preparing himself to fight in hand-to-hand combat.

"I know every fighting style that man has ever made, but fists can only get us so far Vargas. Think this through here. These freaks probably already have abilities specially tailored to handle us," Red Lotus said trying his best to sound rationale in that Dr. Spock way. It seemed to be the only thing Vargas ever really responded to.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Vargas barked. He wanted nothing to do with Red Lotus' cowardice. The only way they were going to escape the clutches of Dark Beast and Sugar Man was by fighting. The Spaniard had let himself get so infuriated with Red Lotus that his neck was turning a bright shade of red. It was often an indicator to tell when Vargas had let his temper get the better of him.

"Why don't you two yahoos just take a nap!" a voice called out from the balcony above. Looking up Red Lotus and Vargas saw the two Mengo Brothers with guns aimed at them. Two tranquilizer darts were speeding through the air headed for the necks of each mutant. Simultaneously the both of them dodged the darts and grabbed them out of the air with their bare hands.

"Fine Vargas. Have it your way. Lets take this fight to them," Red Lotus said reluctantly.

"Glad you finally saw it my way. Give me your dart," Vargas commanded. Red Lotus passed him the dart and leaped into battle with one of the mutates behind Fatale.

Holding a dart in each hand Vargas charged them both with the life draining black energy that his X-Factor gene provided him with. Carefully, he launched both of the darts into two of the deformed men that were about to come to the aid of their fellow mutate who was receiving a severe beating from Red Lotus. Within moments of the darts puncturing flesh the two mutated men hit the ground. Expecting merely a couple of loud thuds Vargas was instead surprised at seeing the two creatures burst and send green slime in every direction.

A large chunk of this gunk hit Red Lotus directly in the eyes. He began to tear at it wildly leaving the brutish, one-eyed, orange skinned mutant he was fighting to land a punch in the Hong Kong native's stomach. The former hitman's body flew back high into the air and slammed into a nearby table full of test tubes and chemicals.

Finally getting the goo out of his eyes Red Lotus groaned in pain, "I think I'll just pretend to be knocked out cold until the typical dramatic rescue happens."

"Unfortunately my boy I doubt that will work out for you," Dark Beast said standing over the bruised and chemical drenched body of Red Lotus with a large malicious grin.

"It wouldn't surprise me anymore," Red Lotus laughed weakly as he kicked the legs out from under Dark Beast. With the remaining strength he had the young man jumped up from the wreckage of test tubes. He began to stomp on Dark Beast's head repeatedly.

"Are you that jealous of my dashing good looks?" a bloodied Dark Beast asked as he latched a hand on Red Lotus' calf and with his superior strength flung him forward.

The body of the Triad assassin flew across the room right past a battling Fatale and Vargas into a metal wall. Red Lotus was agile enough to position his body so he landed on the wall in a frog position. As soon as he made contact he used the momentum to throw himself off the wall and send his knees right into one of the Mengo Brothers who was trying to sneak up behind Vargas.

"Now I know your momma taught you better than that. Sneaking up on folks just ain't polite," Red Lotus jokingly scolded as he sent Stan into the ground hard.

Vargas didn't have time to thank Red Lotus for his quick assist as he was currently doing his best to keep Fatale's wrist blades from stabbing him in the neck. Time and time again he dodged her poison-tipped weapon. He knew though he couldn't block it forever. Snatching her wrist he held it tightly, "Don't you know I can kill you right now. All I have to do is charge your wrist blade and you're through."

"Then go ahead and finish me off," Fatale replied.

"Any other time I would. Without hesitation, but right now you're being controlled. Don't you see that? The last thing you wanted to do was come back to Dark Beast. Remember Mexico. Think Fatale," Vargas implored increasing his already tight grip on Fatale's wrist. It was almost to the point he was about to break bone.

"I do remember Vargas. How you all betrayed me!" Fatale cried out as she slammed Vargas in the groin with her knee. Quickly taking advantage of his sharp pain she yanked her wrist free and roundhoused the Spanish ninja in the face. Vargas went rolling back and held one hand where the sun didn't shine. The other hand was frantically searching for some object that might have been scattered on the ground to slay Fatale with.

"Ah ha! Gotcha," the diminutive Sugar Man laughed as he landed on Vargas' face and shot in the face with a syringe filled with a thick green liquid. The substance quickly knocked out Vargas.

"A mutant power suppressor?" Fatale asked.

"You know it baby," Sugar Man laughed licking his lips with his disproportionately long tongue. Moving slowly down from Vargas' face the geneticist stomped his way down the Spaniard's body with excessive glee. Fatale watched the childish display with a bit of displeasure. She didn't understand why her master held loyalty to such a frail and weak creature. His only success had been creating the Genoshan Mutate Bonding Process and even that had its own flaws. He was nowhere near the caliber of geneticist her master was.

"Do you have any more of that suppressor around?"

"Why do you ask?" Sugar Man replied finally having reached the end of Vargas' right foot where he was now standing.

Pointing over and behind Sugar Man the femme fatale said, "Because I think Greg is going to run out of weapons soon and Red Lotus will have him."

"How the hell did Dark Beast manage to hide a base this large in the middle of Sudan?" Polaris asked as she maneuvered the jet they were all in for a landing near a group of flat rocks about a half-mile away from the massive, glowing dome structure.

Leaning forward in his seat Genemaker looked over Lorna's shoulder and said, "As I told you all Sudan is basically a country without a government. And that's not Dark Beast's base. It's mine."

"Maybe you didn't hear us. We said we wanted to get into Dark Beast's base. Never did we say anything about making detours," Lorna replied agitated with being taken around the bush.

"I plan on keeping my promise, but do you honestly think all of us will be enough to save your teammates. We're going to need help," Genemaker explained as he unbuckled himself upon the plane touching the ground.

"When you say help you mean one of your mutant slaves," Shard commented. People like Genemaker made her disgusted. She had come from a world where machines had dominated both humans and mutants. Then the humans tried to dominate her people. Seeing other mutants take advantage of other mutants was the low of low.

"Think what you will of me. Either way you know I'm right. We need help."

Unbuckling himself from his seat Forge made it clear to everyone in his team, "Genemaker is right. We'll need whatever help he can provide. The Dark Beast's stronghold is more than likely full with boobie traps and his enforcers are there. Fatale by herself is a major threat let alone with a bunch of mutates backing her up."

"You're right Forge. Just get us the help we need and lets get the hell out of here Ricki. The more time we waste the less of a chance we have of getting Vargas and Red Lotus back unharmed," Elena reminded sternly as she moved ahead of her teammates and was the first out of the plane by using a simple teleportation spell.

"Just what kinda limits do your powers have Elena?" Genemaker asked, as he was the first to get out of the jet through natural means. It had been so long since he had seen Elena and he was extremely curious. They had missed so much time together.

"All magic that exists in this dimension can be reached through my powers. At least I think. I haven't exactly tried anything too risky in terms of magic yet," Elena answered.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind teleporting the short distance to Genemaker's base we can save some time," Forge said attuning his tracking equipment to make sure nothing strange was in the vicinity. He was picking up on hundreds of lifeforms in Genemaker's base though they seemed more like they were all in a coma state.

"Hold on everyone. This can be a little disorienting," Ms. Witch warned.

A tingling feeling overtook everyone as his or her bodies were literally being disassembled. Suddenly, a sharp pain overtook them, but before any of them could cry out they were in front of Genemaker's large dome base no worse for wear. Genemaker was the only one to comment on Elena's transportation as he said, "Damn girl. Could you be any rougher?"

"Shut up and get us inside already. We don't have time to waste," Shard exclaimed.

"Keep your pants on," Genemaker replied as he kneeled down to a tiny red circle that took the place of a doorknob. A red light beamed forward scanning Genemaker's eye. Then standing up Ricki placed his right hand on a tiny white square only a foot above the red circle. After holding his hand a few seconds on the square Genemaker pulled his hand back. A small gray metal spike popped out from the left corner of the square and the man pressed his hand against it hard enough to draw blood. A wheezing sound could be heard as the door squeaked open.

"What the hell was all of that?" Lorna asked a little mystified by all that Genemaker had just did.

"To enter my base you have to do a retina, hand print, and DNA scan. You also must do the scans in a certain order and the order changes every time this door is opened. In other words if you want to get into my base you're going to have to come guns ablazing," Genemaker said taking the first step into the dark stadium sized building.

"How do you manage to keep this place hidden?" Forge asked the life signals he had picked up on earlier becoming stronger.

"My computer handles all defensive matters. Curly Fry light this place up please," Genemaker requested as beaming lights activated all along the awkward shaped roof of the building. Covering the ground was a grotesque sight that shocked all of X-Factor.

All along the linoleum floor of the building was a variety of different colored gelatin pods. Upon further inspection of the pods one could see what looked to be the outlines of tiny babies in them. All the pods needed were a bunch of cords connecting them and it would look like a scene right out of the Matrix.

"Care to explain what all of this is," Elena said in a more demanding tone than an inquiring one. She was almost about to smile when she heard the computer's name was Curly Fry because that had been Ricki's nickname for her, but seeing this pods that appeared to hold children both frightened and disgusted her.

"They're the pods I create. Before my mutants can be "made" so to speak they must be incubated. The incubation process takes about a weak, but I don't have to release them right away. Now come on. The one I'm looking for is in my basement level," Genemaker said walking carefully through the fields of pods making his way to a staircase in the middle of the circular building.

"Why are they different colors? Is that just your sick way of decorating?" Polaris asked still a little bit disturbed by the sight of babies being trapped in pods that made her stomach turn.

"Each pod signifies the potential power of each mutant I create. The darker the color of the pod the less potential the mutant has," Genemaker explained as they all continued their descent down the four flights of stairs leading to the sub basement level. The basement was no different from the top floor in that pods lined the floor. Pointing to a far corner Genemaker said, "There it is."

"There what is? I don't see anything," Elena complained as she squinted her eyes to see what Ricki was talking about.

"It's a white pod. Guess that means you got a powerful mutant stashed in there," Shard said as they finished off the last flight of stairs.

"Oh hell yea. The guy is more than powerful enough to smack down the Avengers and X-Men together. That's why I've only ever made one white pod. The power it takes to make one is too scary even for me. In this case though I think releasing him might be justified," Genemaker replied.

The blue brute looked over the body of Vargas mischievously. The Spaniard was laid out on a tilted metal slab that had him strapped down around the wrists and ankles. Only a few feet away from him was Red Lotus who was just as unconscious as his teammate. With his yellow cat-like eyes the Dark Beast studied the face of Vargas as if he were searching for some great truth.

"The powers of these two intrigue me. Just where does the knowledge their powers innately give them come from? Another dimension or are their minds connected instantaneously to those who have the knowledge they seek? There are too many questions for me to answer in one day," Dark Beast said full of excitement.

"I'm sure you'll have fun studying them," Sugar Man remarked as he wobbled his way up beside Dark Beast.

"Fun doesn't begin to tell the story," Dark Beast replied rubbing his hands together in twisted anticipation.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble throughout the base and purple electricity began to arc from the roof striking down test tubes and chambers holding the latest experiments of Dark Beast and Sugar Man. Looking skyward the two geneticists saw a whirling circle of sparking purple light. A mutant with ebon colored skin and large green bug eyes was the first to come through the display of power.

"The story ends now!" the mutant yelled as he created a lime colored spear in his hands and flung it towards the ground. Dark Beast thought it was meant to hit him and quickly dodged out of the way. Instead the spear merged into the ground and turned all of the floor into a red color.

"Ahh help me McCoy!" Sugar Man yelled as he quickly felt the temperature of the floor quickly rise. It went from being quite cool to blistering hot. Dark Beast was hanging from one of the pillars of the building and leaped from it to another pillar. Along the way he snatched Sugar Man up with one hand.

"It would seem X-Factor has entered the stage," Dark Beast growled as he watched the X-Factor team along with an unknown enter through the whirling electricity. Elena Boon is the last one to emerge from the portal and slams shut after she enters.

"Surrender our teammates to us. Now!" Forge ordered as he shot off an energy gun at the hanging Dark Beast. McCoy barely dodged the blast and rolled on the floor. After completing the maneuver he threw Sugar Man at Polaris like a baseball. The diminutive man landed on Lorna's face and began to tear at her.

"Get off me!" Polaris cried trying to smack the freak off of her.

"Give this affair up now!" Genemaker's creation yelled as he ripped Sugar Man off Lorna's face and Dark Beast off the pillar with powerful telekinesis. He knocked them both unconscious instantly with a powerful mental blast. The creation dropped both of them to the ground with a thud.

"Ahh!" Fatale yelled out as she leaped from a portal behind Elena and tackled her to the ground. Ms. Witch instantly used a spell to turn her body into flame setting the clothes and flesh of Fatale aflame. Screaming the green skinned assassin rolled across the ground.

"Get us out of here!" Genemaker yelled seeing the horde of mutates that were heading their way and being led by the Mengo Brothers.

"You don't have to ask. It was my plan from the moment we got here!" Polaris yelled ripping Vargas and Red Lotus free of their restraints and wrapping them both in magnetic shields.

Creating a purple staff in his hands Genemaker's creation raised it up above his head and it turned into the purple swirl that Dark Beast had witnessed only a few minutes ago. All of X-Factor along with Genemaker began to dissolve away and were sucked in the portal.

Finally putting out the flames Fatale rose from the ground every movement full of agonizing pain. Gritting her teeth she exclaimed, "This isn't over!"


	8. Chapter 8

Declaring Enemies 

"As of right now we have to consider Fatale a lost cause," Polaris informed to the rest of X-Factor who were all seated around the round magahony conference table. Lorna got different facial expressions from everyone once she had made her statement. Vargas didn't seem the least bit phased by it and Red Lotus carried a smug smile. Elena looked a bit worried and her other teammates had very suspicious looks.

"What exactly do you mean by lost cause?" Forge asked.

"Yea clarify this a little better for us," Shard added.

"We have risked our lives multiple times now to rescue this woman and some of us have almost paid the ultimate price for it. Hell, if it hadn't of been for Genemaker we probably would have had some casualties trying to rescue Vargas and Red Lotus. What I'm saying is this. Fatale is a creation of Dark Beast and she was a cold-blooded ruthless killer before she joined this team. We can't continue to waste valuable time trying to save her anymore," Polaris explained as best as she could trying her best not to sound cold-blooded, but in truth its how she felt. Why should they be out there trying to save Fatale after all she did to her and Alex? She was someone that set the events in motion that lead to their ultimate separation.

"So you're saying because of Fatale's past we should simply abandon her to Dark Beast and Sugar Man. Let those two have their way with her," Forge said venomously. The thought of what Lorna was suggesting made him want to puke.

"Maybe she has a point Forge. Perhaps Fatale is just paying for all the hurt she's caused in the past," Red Lotus commented.

"Then when are you going to start paying for those you've killed? Or any of us for that matter? Look, I wasn't the biggest Fatale around, but I'm also a team player. And when a teammate is in trouble I'm use to helping them out. Not abandoning them," Shard preached. She could understand some of Lorna's frustrations, but just deserting a person in need was not how X-Factor operated in her mind.

"I have mixed feelings about all of this, but ultimately what we all think doesn't really make a damn bit of difference. What does Val have to say about all of this?" Elena inquired.

Lorna sighed before giving her reply, "Valerie is in complete agreement with my stance and me telling all of you was just a formality."

"I can't believe this! Valerie will allow Sabertooth on the team, but is scared to take a chance on Fatale. Unbelievable!" Forge exclaimed slamming his Detroit Pistons coffee mug on the table and walking out of the room.

"Lorna if this is about old grudges between you and Fatale this is pretty low. I thought you to be far more mature," Shard said following behind Forge in exiting the room.

"I don't blame you Lorna. I would have done the same in your place," Red Lotus said reassuringly.

"Would you have Red? I'm not sure if you would. You have too much of a heart," Lorna replied somberly as she walked out of the room holding her head low. Was Shard right? Had she pushed Valerie to this decisions out of anger she still held towards Fatale? Did her own damn selfishness possibly cost someone her life?

"Do you think Lorna made the right decision?" Elena asked as stroked Vargas' hair gently with her hands. The Spaniard was sprawled out on the couch and his head rested in Ms. Witch's lap. He would have much preferred to just spend time with Elena and not talk about Fatale, but he should have known the subject would inevitably come up.

"I think she made the right decision under the circumstances. Speaking from personal experience the Dark Beast has his hooks in Fatale so deep that none of us could probably save her anyway," Vargas replied in a lax manner due to the relaxation Elena's gentle fingers were giving him.

"But if it had been me, you, or Forge in the same position would Polaris have ever thought about abandoning us?"

This question made Vargas stiffen up a bit, "Maybe not, but Fatale made her bed. Now she has to lie in it."

"Aren't we making just as bad a bed by abandoning her?" Elena asked her voice a little more emotional than Vargas had expected. Fatale had always seemed to frighten Elena and now the assassin was someone she was feeling genuine empathy for.

**Oh yes you're making quite the bed indeed Ms. Witch. Quite the bed indeed.**

Elena tried her best not to look scared. It was the same voice in her head that she had heard only a day ago. What was happening to her? Why did she keep hearing this voice?

As much as she tried to hide her fright Vargas still picked up on it, "What's wrong Elena? Your hands are shaking and you look mighty pale. Is Fatale bothering you that much?"

"No! I'm alright. Really don't worry about me. Just a little tired is all," Elena said way too quickly earning her an awkward stare from Vargas. The last thing she wanted to do was make him worry about her, but the seed had been planted. She would have to be careful how she acted around him until she figured out where this voice was coming from.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me? I hear you're a woman with a lot of questions," Genemaker said as he opened the door to Valerie Cooper's office and moved to take a seat.

"Indeed I am, but you don't have to worry I'll be quick with you. How do you know Elena and why does she hate you so much?" Valerie asked typing away at her computer. She wanted her survey of Genemaker to go quickly because she had many other matters to address.

"Why do you care? Will it help you be able to better manipulate her?" Genemaker asked annoyed at Valerie's outright rudeness. The woman had the nerve to pry into his private life and wouldn't even give him the time of day to at least look him in the eye.

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Elena is my friend and I want to know what she has against you so I can decide if I want to lock you up in the Vault or on Riker's Island," Valerie replied turning away from her computer to give Genemaker her full attention. She had hoped that this Mandarin look alike wouldn't give her mouth and just give her the answers she wanted to hear. It seemed he was going to be a bit more difficult.

"Funny lady. If you must know Elena and I were engaged during our college years. She has plenty of reasons to hate me the top being that I disappeared with a Dear John letter a week before we were suppose to get married," Ricki laughed half at the pathetic threat Valerie had made him and half at how stupid he had been for ever leaving Elena. The combination of astonishment and regret made his laugh a strange one.

"Probably for the best. I couldn't see her marrying a scumbag like you. So I guess you left to start your mutant growing business," Valerie said completely disgusted with the man seated across her desk. It took everything she had to keep from punching him. No wonder Elena hated him. He left her at what was suppose to be one of the most important times of her life.

"Among other things. I'm not as bad as you're painting me to be Ms. Cooper. I can be a valuable ally," Genemaker replied leaning back in his chair nonchalantly like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Is that an offer I smell?"

"Glad to see your nose is still top notch. I'm offering you information on a need to know basis and I only want the same from you."

"So let me get this straight. You give us information when we need and we give you information when you need it?" Valerie asked a bit surprised with Genemaker's proposition. She had figured after all her harassing that he wouldn't want to be in the same room with her anymore let alone make deals with her.

"I couldn't have put it in any simpler terms. So do we have deal?"

"For the time being, but the moment your information proves to be untrustworthy I'll have SHIELD, the NSA, CIA, FBI, and CSA barreling down on your head," Valerie threatened each word coming out of her mouth striking Genemaker like venom. Cooper didn't like to be played and those who tried always got burned severely.

"When you give threats you make sure to go overboard don't you?"

"Anything to get the point across," Valerie hissed.

"Just remember I got plenty of resources myself," Ricki warned leaning forward slightly making sure his point had gotten across.

"Is that the best rebuttal you can muster?" Valerie asked unimpressed.

"On short notice…yea."

"I had hoped for better," Valerie sighed.

"I have a few harsher ones, but for a such a gentle lady as yourself I have to be milder than usual," Genemaker replied seeing the aloft air Valerie was trying to throw around herself. He didn't give a damn how much the woman despised him the fact was that they were allies now and he was going to have at least some of her respect.

"Cute. Well, if you would excuse me I have other much more important business to attend to."

"Of course. I'm sure you have enough BS procedures to last you the whole day."

"Yep and dealing with BS people only makes matters worse."

"Just make sure you don't forget who your friends are. Say hi to Elena for me will you?"

"Not if you were the last guy on Earth."

"Fair enough," Genemaker said getting up out of his seat and walking out of the door.

Red Lotus put his legs across the table and propped his feet up. He was watching the TV and trying his best to enjoy a bag of Doritos. The former hitman was determined to make Fatale be the last thing on his mind. All he was going to do was enjoy this episode of Stargate SG-1 and have a few junk food items he had stashed in various places throughout his room.

Ripping open the plastic bag with ease Lotus dug his hand into the bag all the while his eyes remained glued on the scene of Air Force officers combating alien warriors. Taking a handful of the orange encrusted chips into his mouth Red Lotus noticed something different about himself. His fingers were gold colored. Looking down the entire length of his arm he saw that the rest of his body was a bright gold color.

"Oh shit!" Red Lotus exclaimed throwing his bag of Doritos off of his lap and sprinting to the bathroom. Quickly he flipped on a light switch and stared at himself in the mirror. His face and arms were gold. Lotus touched his face in a bit of awed shock. The place where the mutate had bit him in Mexico was no longer a scar and had glossed over entirely. The silent shock didn't last long as Lotus took a peek down his pants and began to scream.

Pulling down Lotus' eyelid the doctor examined around with his tiny, but bright light. Leaning away from a sec the pudgy Japanese man coughed and said, "From the looks of things you are entirely alright."

"Alright? Alright! My skin is fucking a different color from what it was this morning! How the hell is that alright!"

"What the doctor means to say is that physically you're perfectly healthy, but your X-Factor has changed extremely," Valerie Cooper said walking into the office with that arrogant grace that made her such an imposing commander. When she was mad enough even the bravest of men would quiver under her. And right now she was not happy at all just coming off her nasty conversation with Genemaker. Now to add to her already stressful workday she had to worry about one of her charges mutations expanding.

"You care to explain to me how it's changed before I grow an extra arm or something," Red Lotus groaned as he stared down at his arm still shocked by his altered skin color.

"After careful analysis of your X-Factor we've determined that the mutate that bit you in Mexico sent a powerful mutagen into your blood that didn't take affect until Fatale took you out with that poison. You seem to have added a few more powers to your repertoire," Valerie explained handing Red Lotus the chart that detailed the changes that had undergone in his body.

"Enhanced strength and shape-shifting. So you mean I change into Halle Berry and stare at myself naked for hours?"

Valerie rolled her eyes, "Maybe when you get a grip on your powers you'll be able to. Right now I doubt you could even change your skin back to its normal color. You're going to have to train in your new abilities so we can make use of them as quick as possible."

"Would you stop treating me like some guinea pig! I'll do what I want to do when the fuck I want to do it!" Red Lotus exclaimed growing increasingly agitated with Valerie Cooper's lack of sympathy for his situation.

"Fine by me. But if that's the case I'll have you on a plane back to Hong Kong by tomorrow," Val replied with a well placed yawn that gave Lotus every indication she didn't give a damn what happened to him.

"Are you trying to threaten me? Cuz trust me when pushed into a corner I push back," Red Lotus said getting up very close to Valerie's face. His skin was noticeably redder than normal.

"You might want to watch your step. I have enough guards around here to put down the Hulk. Don't think I'll hesitate to put you down like the rabid dog you are," Valerie warned.

"Fiesty today aren't we? I don't what got your thong caught up your ass, but you definitely made a mistake here today," Red Lotus replied holding a finger to Val's nose.

Slapping the finger out of the way Valerie turned and walked out of the room. While her back was to Lotus her eyes began to glow a strange cobalt tint.

Author's Notes 

**Well this issue ended off leaving you something to chew on huh? Anyway I'm hoping that X-Factor hasn't lost any of the momentum its been building up over the past few months. I've really been enjoying this title and plan to do so much more with it in the future. Hit me up with some feedback at or on the Marvel Omega Message board. **

**-Brent Lambert**


	9. Chapter 9

In China He Waits 

"I hope this information you asked for is worth me coming all the way out here," Thomas Fireheart said as he climbed up the rocky hill to reach the summit where an old associate was waiting for him. Puma was garbed in the traditional clothing that had been part of his tribe for ages.

"Trust me, Thomas. It is," Forge said turning around and greeting his old friend with a firm handshake. He had been waiting for Thomas for around two hours and now the sun was beginning to set sending an orange glow around the desert scenery. It was here in a calm, peaceful setting like this one where Forge felt the most at peace with himself and the world. And it had been far too long since he had the chance to wear some casual clothing.

"So just who is this Dark Beast character you had me dig up information on?" Puma asked as he pulled out a golden disc from the inside of his shirt that had the letters DB in black marker. Handing the CD to Forge, Fireheart looked at the ingenious mutant with a bit of concerned curiosity. Forge had done corporate work for his company and others before. The man tended to get too wrapped up into his work and got in over his head.

"An insane geneticist who has taken one of my teammates captive," Forge explained as he slipped the CD into an opening that appeared on his bionic arm. His bionic arm quickly wiped the CD of all hair fragments that Puma might have left behind. Forge loved Thomas to death, but sometimes the boy wasn't always the brightest. Putting a CD in a mess of fur was just asking for trouble.

"Sorry to hear that, but how will knowing what corporations he might have dealt with help in that search?" Puma inquired wondering just where Forge was going to try and take all of this. The man's mind seemed to work at a whole different level than most and one could never be sure just what he was up to.

"Honestly, it won't. Right now though I feel the need for some retribution and having the government come crashing down on these corporate bastards might make me feel a little better," Forge said clenching his fists together tightly in anger. He hated the fact they had abandoned Fatale and if nothing else he needed to find some way to redeem himself. He should have fought harder against Lorna and Val. No member of X-Factor should have ever been left behind. Would Storm have ever left one of her teammates behind? Maybe if the situation called for it. Ororo was a tough leader, but she was also a righteous one. She wouldn't have left Fatale to fend for herself.

"You look overworked Jonathan. You're sure you're not working yourself too hard?"

"This is an easy week compared to some of the things I've been through. Humm…it seems that Dark Beast has been providing all of these corporations with Mutate technology," Forge said as his arm analyzed the information and began to send it into his brain.

"Isn't that the Genosha stuff? How did he manage to get his hands on that? I thought the technology behind the process was top secret?" Puma asked not knowing the full deal on the process, but having a general idea about it. Some of the more cutthroat corporations had been trying to get the technology for years. Now it seemed someone had given it to them on a silver platter. A platter that when eaten would only lead to disaster.

"It is, but Dark Beast has been chummy with the creator of the process lately. And it seems he's been providing a major figure in Genosha with a bio weapon of some sort as well."

"This sounds like something you can use my help with."

"Trust me you don't want to get involved in anything dealing with the government. Let me handle this Thomas," Forge assured not wanting Fireheart to fall into the rabbit hole he had fallen into the day he joined X-Factor.

"Look Jonathan you're my friend. Besides it could be like the old days," Thomas laughed remembering the times when him and Forge worked through all hours of the night trying to get a project off of the ground and running. Or the times they bought truckloads of food to the hungry children on the reservations. Not to mention the few lessons Puma had given Forge in hand to hand combat. He wanted to help Forge in this new problem he was facing. Together they had always been an effective team and this time could be no different.

"There is one thing you can do for me…"

"Hello. Is this Yvon Rendom?" the bald, caramel colored man asked as he talked into the old fashioned Thomas Bell looking phone that had been issued to his office. It was meant to give off an antique look, but instead annoyed the piss out of Valerie Cooper's commanding officer.

Who wants to know? the screechy voice asked.

"Director Nathan Nero," the African-American man replied with a firmness that would assure his identity to the mutant slave trader. With people like Rendom you could never waver otherwise they would suspect treachery. Those types don't trust much because they themselves are hardly worthy of trust.

Ahh good Mr. Nero. I couldn't be sure it was you. Never can be sure these days with all these super types running around and what not. Yvon responded quickly knowing just how fast Nero could get pissed off with someone. He had been dealing with the man for months now and Nero liked his conversations to be short, brief, and to the point. Little chitter chatter wasn't his thing, but Rendom couldn't help but to spew it when he was nervous. And there wasn't a thing about Nero that made him feel comfortable.

"Understood. I would like to ask a favor of you though," Director Nero said as he held the phone up to his ear and pressed downward on his shoulders allowing his hands to be free to type the horrible mass of staff evaluations he was going to have to do and turn in directly to the FBI, CIA, and CSA.

Fire away. Anything for you. As long as you have the right kind of money of course. Yvon laughed weakly. From the minor groan Nero expressed Rendom was sure his attempt at a joke had only served to irritate the American.

"I need you to extract a certain mutant from Feng Tu for me," Nathan said preparing himself for the predicted response.

Anything but that. Do you have any idea how heavily guarded that place is! Anybody I send in there would be chopped to pieces! Yvon exclaimed knowing good and well just how tight China's mutant prison camp was guarded. It made Fort Knox look like first-timer practice for thieves. The only way you were getting into Feng Tu was pure force and it was simply force that the Russian did not possess in his arsenal of mutant stock.

"Do this for me and I promise you 78 million along with a few others goodies."

What might these other goodies be you speak of comrade?

"I know you have had various clients who haven't paid up on your services. I promise to help you track down, and eliminate those who have yet to pay you. Not only that I'll give you a very large list of potential new clients. Enough to make your profits triple," Nero promised knowing that from the hesitant silence of Yvon that he had convinced the slave trader to do what he wanted. If there was one thing that Director Nero knew was that everyone could be bought with the right price and scum like Rendom even more so.

80 million and not a penny less then you have yourself a deal.

"You drive a hard bargain Yvon, but I'll budge this time. Just get my mutant. I'll send you all the information via the Internet."

Understood. Nice doing business. Yvon said hanging up the phone with a click leaving Nero to his pleasant thoughts of the cogs of victory being set in motion.

"Polaris has been moping around lately. Do you think she feels bad?" Elena asked as they watched Lorna from a distance. She was in the snack lounge and they were across the hall in the tiny makeshift library the staff had been given. Ms. Witch wasn't even looking at the book covers let alone trying to read one. Seeing one of her leaders in a very visible slump made her stomach tighten up.

Vargas looked up from his book on the ancient war techniques of Attila the Hun and was surprised to see that Elena was still staring at Polaris like she had been ten minutes ago. Totally ignoring that fact he replied, "About Fatale? I highly doubt that. I think more than anything she's hurt by Shard and Forge's seeming loss of confidence and respect in her. She's worked with those two for quite some time."

"And knowing that they deeply resent you has gotta hurt. I heard she went through a bad break-up some months ago as well," Elena said as she rested her head on Vargas' shoulder as he tried to go back to his reading. She was no longer staring down Polaris and was simply taking in the view of the breezy day from the window in front of her.

"I don't think the break-up factors into this. Lorna just doubts herself. She's not sure if the decision she made was the right one," Vargas predicted not fully knowing, but having had experience with a variety of people in the political arena it starts to become second nature to read into people.

"Maybe someone should talk to her."

"No. Leave her alone for now. Lorna's a very strong woman. She'll pull herself together," Vargas assured setting down his book for a moment to stroke Elena's hair gently. He knew as long as Elena was bothered he wasn't going to be reading anything anyway.

"How can we be certain?"

"Stop worrying so much Elena. She'll be fine," Vargas promised.

"I know I just hate seeing people in pain."

"That's why I care about you so much," Vargas smiled as he lifted Elena's head up to his and kissed her deeply.

"I'm rather busy so this had better be important," Valerie warned as she picked up the phone figuring the person on the other side to be someone of who was of little to no importance to her. Usually it was the same bureaucratic bullshit she had to shovel through day in and day out. If there was some way for Cooper to cut through the red tape and get what she wanted accomplished without hassle she'd damn near give her soul for it. Right now though she was just going to have to deal with whatever secretary or assistant that was on the other end of the line.

"You better believe its important honeypie," the voice replied appearing to be fighting the urge of laughing to Valerie. It didn't take long for the government agent to figure out who had called her. If she had taken the time to look at her phone she would have known immediately, but she had been so busy filling out paperwork that her eyes never thought to glance in that direction.

"Genemaker. What do you want?" Valerie hissed. If there was one person that she would hate to talk to more than the bureaucrats it was Genemaker. That piece of pond scum had nearly compromised her team's mission, nearly killed Elena, and not to mention the fact that only a few years ago he left her at the altar. He wasn't exactly a stand up kind of guy in Cooper's mind.

"I have information for you. There is a mutant in China named Hokuten who's running a bunch of underground mutant terrorist cells in that country. There are other warlords in the country who're controlling mutant cells as well. Hokuten is on the verge of waging war on the other warlords," Genemaker informed hoping to get the attention of Valerie. He knew the woman didn't respect him a lick, but he at least needed her to trust him enough to realize how credible the threat was that he had just presented to her.

"And this has what to do with me and X-Factor?" Valerie asked not seeming to care in the least about what Genemaker had to say and she hoped it pissed him off to no end.

"Hokuten and the other warlords have begun to form mutant cells in other countries such as the United States for instance. If Hokuten is allowed to begin his little war he'll effectively start a mutant civil war across the globe. A war that will come to your doorstep," Genemaker said driving his last statement home. He hoped the message was now getting across to the thick-skulled Valerie. If it wasn't Ricki feared he would probably have to turn to the X-Men or some other mutant group for help. The problem with that was Ricki didn't want to expose himself any further than he already was and contacting a high profile group like the X-Men would just open him to all kinds of exposure.

"Where did you obtain this information?" Valerie inquired as she set down the phone and put Genemaker on speaker setting.

"Yvon Rendom recently sent in an order of 100 mutants to me. He claims that they were going to be shipped directly to Hokuten. I did more investigation by heading into a mutant gladiator pit in Moscow and one of Rendom's goons while drunk spilled the beans. So are we going to play 20 questions or are you going to get X-Factor in there?" Ricki asked growing more and more annoyed with Valerie's attitude, but he knew that to get the woman's help he was going to have to play it cool. She was testing him right now and he was going to hold up under the woman's scrutiny.

"I don't just send my team into deadly territory on the whim of a scumbag. I'll look into the matter and make my decision," Valerie replied nearly ready to hang up the phone.

Ricki decided that he would have to give out more information than he wanted, but to get Valerie's help he needed to, "You had better look into it quick. Cuz if you don't you're going to have a war on your hands that will be hard to contain once started."

"Genemaker you are underestimating my resources and the resources of the world's governments," Valerie said almost ready to hang up the phone again before Genemaker once again spoke up to stop her from doing so. Despite her dislike of the man she wanted to milk as much from him as she could. Whether it was through direct or indirect statements.

"Trust me. I know plenty about your resources. People within your own organization are dealing with Rendom."

"You lie," Valerie replied nearly yelling.

"I haven't found out who it is yet, but believe me I'm going to. There's no way I'm going to have Elena be around a traitor of any sort," Genemaker promised. He had given out the information he didn't want to, but now there was no turning back. Ricki was setting wheels in motion he knew he couldn't stop once started. He had to do it though. If for no other reason than to plant even a seed of suspicion in Valerie's mind. Maybe she would uncover the traitor or there was a distinct possibility Cooper already knew. Either way he knew that now he was playing with the big boys.

"I'm sure she'll be touched," Valerie laughed disdainful of what she perceived as Genemaker's false compassion and caring for her high school friend.

"Despite what you may think I do care about her."

"Good day," Valerie said finally hanging up the phone and leaning back in her plush leather seat. She had a lot to think about and so much paper work to finish. Though reporting Genemaker's information would be a top priority. Director Nero had to be informed of what she now knew.

Shard walked into the door and looked on as Red Lotus flipped through channel after channel on the TV. Hearing the crunch of potato chips and the guzzling of soda made the solider in Shard want to yell in rage, but she knew that Red Lotus was always such a ravenous glutton. As long as he stayed good in a fight that's all that mattered. Though her visit wasn't about proper eating habits.

"I heard about your power change Red Lotus. How are you doing?" Shard asked taking a seat next to Red Lotus as he continued flipping through the channels.

"Fine. Are you here to make fun of me too?" Red Lotus questioned as he pressed the channel button more rapidly than before. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, but even if he did want to talk Shard wouldn't be very high on his list.

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Oh maybe because every staff member in this building has been taking pot shots at me. And Valerie has even gone so far as to say its my fault for allowing myself to be bitten in Mexico," Red Lotus exclaimed.

Shard reached over and put her hand on Red Lotus' thigh, "I'm not here to make fun of you or blame you. I know what its like to go through a change and to not be sure what to do with yourself. Try going from being made of flesh and blood to light. Its not exactly what I'd call a walk in the park."

"Maybe you should be apologizing to Polaris instead of pitying me," Red Lotus replied sharply pushing away Shard's hand.

"Your attitude is a bit more pissy than normal," Shard hissed getting irritated very fast with the former hitman's 'down on his luck' attitude. She was better at dealing with people than Bishop, but she still wasn't exactly a fountain of social skills. Trying to reach out to Red Lotus was a hard enough task without him being a damn jerk about the whole thing.

"Look I'm just irked by Valerie. She's been acting cold as hell to me lately."

"Director Nero has been on her ass about you and Vargas getting captured in Madrid. Her blowing up on you is probably her just transferring anger," Shard said trying to get Red Lotus to think from another perspective without being too blunt about it. In truth, Shard understood why Valerie would be upset. X-Factor was supposed to be a smooth cohesive unit that operated efficiently and quickly. Instead in just two missions they had managed to get three members captured. One of which was not coming back at all.

"Something doesn't seem right though. I can't put my finger on it but there is more going on with Valerie than just her superior riding her case."

"You might be right, but you should be focusing on getting a handle on your new powers and not trying to pry into Valerie," Shard said getting up and walking to the door.

"Not like we have any missions lined up anytime soon."

Stopping dead in her tracks the former XSE turned around and said, "One thing I've learned about being with X-Factor is that you always expect anything to head your way."

"Director Nero if I may have a moment of your time," Valerie said opening the door of the Director ever so slightly.

"Please come in Valerie," Nero replied looking down at paperwork and waving for Cooper to come in.

"I have information regarding a potential mutant problem in China that could end up being global," Valerie said sitting down in the chair in front of Nero's desk. She had to concentrate to keep her eyes from wandering to the papers that were lined up in a neat row.

"Well then brief me on it already," Nero replied looking up from his reading and staring down Valerie with a look of authority.

"One of my sources has told me that the mutant underworld cells in China are about to ignite into war. And the conflict could easily spread into other countries including here."

"I assume you want X-Factor to go in there then," Nero said stating what he thought to be the obvious.

"No sir, I feel having X-Factor going in there would only serve to increase the already strained relations between the US and China."

"Then what would you suggest?" Nero asked his eyebrow perking up a bit at the idea of Valerie wanting to go at a problem without involving X-Factor.

"Have Shroud's organization go in and take care of the problem. It'll keep anything from being tracked back to us and diplomatic relations won't be strained in any way whatsoever."

"Shroud only has three superpowered beings within his criminal organization. Mongoose, Will O' Wisp, and himself. While they do possess a good bit of power together I hardly think it qualifies to take on this problem. Send X-Factor in there."

"But sir-"

Nero quickly interrupted Valerie and made sure his point was clear, "I've made my decision. Your team will go in there and take care of business. If they fail it's on your head Cooper. I don't want another member taken down or captured. Otherwise I'm going to have to take steps to improve the program. Understood?"

"Of course sir," Valerie replied getting up out of her seat with military precision and walking out of the door.

"Mr. Slade! We weren't expecting you for another hour," a short, bumbling Greek man said as he nearly stumbled over his white laboratory jacket coming up the three stairs that lead to what was the exit and entrance for the entire facility.

The man he wasn't expecting was a 30 something Italian man wearing a pair of shades and a suit that probably cost more together than most people's cars, "I decided to stop in for an early visit. The executives at Durklan Inc. are anxious to see the results of your work."

"Of course Mr. Slade. The M-Core Virus experiments are proceeding nicely," the Greek scientist said directing the young executive to the hallway where the facility's most secretive experiments were being conducted. Slade found himself fasincated with the diligent work of the staff and the many liquid filled test tubes that seemed to surround each separate laboratory cubicle. Two scientists were each assigned to one cubicle and made to work together. It was the way the head of this operation made sure that teamwork between his scientists was strong.

"So what kind of programs are we looking at so far?" Slade asked stopping at door with the keypad for a doorknob. It would lead to the sublevels of the structure. Slade knew the code, as did all Durklan Inc. executives did, but he let the little scientist push in the combination if for no other reason than to boost his ego.

As the door slid open with a hiss the nearly bald scientist replied, "We have four programs that we are currently working on. Retribution, Shadow, Grave, and Network. Each one is proving to be quite promising."

"Indeed, but what of our prize clone. How does she fair?" Slade asked getting right to the point of his visit here. Retribution and the others were important to the company's plans, but this clone was going to be their lynchpin. They needed her for everything to be accomplished properly. Walking down the dark steps that lead to the sublevels made Slade feel a bit foolish wearing his sunglasses, but he had just received a black eye from a scorned lover only a few days before. Physical appearance was of the utmost importance to Slade and a black eye being seen in public was completely unacceptable.

"Extremely well Mr. Slade. She's been up and about in her containment room for three days now. The memories we uploaded into her are working like a charm. Dr. Osman and Dr. Lydia are real pros at this type of thing," the scientist replied as the two of them finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Opening up the door a whole new world was revealed to Slade. There were no laboratory cubicles in this sublevel. Everything was wide open and in the center of the floor was a room sized clear cube which held the prize Slade was hoping to catch a glimpse of.

Not wanting to show his awe with body language Slade turned the subject back to the two doctors in charge of running this building, "They're the best my company has to offer. I want to speak to the woman if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not Mr. Slade. Right this way," the 45 year old man replied as he lead Slade on a path to the cube that wouldn't result in possibly interrupting any of the scientist's work down here.

"Her containment field is over there sir," the Greek Man said stopping only a few short steps of the clear cube and using his hand as a guide to help Slade complete the rest of the journey.

"Indeed. Thank you," Slade said fixing his tie and taking the steps that would put him face to face with the woman he had come all this way to meet.

Tapping the clear box the executive said, "Hello in there. My name is Slade. What's yours?"

"Lorna. Lorna Dane. Why am I here? What do you want from me?" the young woman screamed leaping up on the box pounding her fists on it. Slade didn't flinch once. He knew there was no way the clone was going to escape her prison. Not until they felt it appropriate to release her anyway.

"What's the last thing you remember? I think that would be a good place to start," Slade said beginning to pace back and forth slowly along the side of the box.

"The Avengers and I were fighting off Deathlok. He set off an explosive and that's all I remember," Lorna replied plopping herself on the ground with a defeated thud. She didn't know why she was in this place and she didn't understand why the Avengers hadn't come for her yet. Could they think she was dead?

"Well, I can tell you without a doubt that you're in an alternate dimension now. We can get you back home, but it might take time," Slade revealed getting a very shocked reaction of his company's clone. That was what he had been hoping for, but he was surprised to see that just as quickly she had regained her composure. Maybe Osman's memory implants had worked a bit too good.

"How much time?" Lorna asked rising to her feet things starting to become a bit more clear to her now. Being in another dimension would explain why the Avengers haven't come and why Osman is a doctor in this universe. In her home he had died of a drug overdose. Now things were starting to make sense.

"I can't be sure honestly," Slade sighed.

"Then could you at least let me out of this damn cage," Lorna exclaimed.

"It's just a precaution for now. We have to make sure your body is adapted properly to this dimension," Dr. Osman said coming up behind Slade with an uplifting smile for Lorna and a weary one for Slade. The bald Arabian man preferred to work under his own conditions. He didn't like corporate snoops in his affairs a great deal of the time. And with this project he had seen his fair share of snoops.

"Yes, listen to Dr. Osman. He's much more of a professional than I am," Slade assured.

"Fine I give up. Just give me some better food," Lorna exclaimed picking up her hard plastic plate and slamming it up against the clear wall.

Forge was sitting and reading a novel to pass the time until it was time to depart for China when the phone rang. Quickly Forge flung out his bionic hand and picked up the phone.

Hey Jon this is Thomas. I've analyzed the files and I've managed to compile and come up with stats on the data just like you asked.

"And what did you manage to find? Who's been dealing the most with Dark Beast?" Forge anxiously asked wanting to get to work right away on bringing that corporation down to the gutter of bankruptcy and obscurity. If he couldn't save Fatale he was damn sure going to vent about it. And inventive geniuses vented their anger in much more unique ways than most.

A corporation stationed in Michigan called Durklan Inc. has been dealing the most with Dark Beast and his mutate technologies. Though if you're thinking about calling in the government hound dogs you just might want to hold off a bit.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me why," Forge replied closing up his book and setting it on the coffee table in front of him. Leaning back in his cushioned chair the shaman prepared himself for the worst.

The staff of Durklan Inc. includes former Senators, Congressmen, US Generals, and even a former Vice President. This corporation has enough ties and connections in the government to stall off whatever attempt at shutting them down you might be able to pull off.

"Shit. Do you know what they're doing with the Mutate technology?" Forge asked feeling more than a little frustrated at the turn of events. He couldn't be sure now if he was just bringing justice to a woman left to her fate or was he digging up a whole new world of problems entirely.

That I'm not sure of. I just know it has something to do with something called the M-Core Virus. And that's it.

"I don't like any of this. But I'm afraid Durklan Inc. isn't going to be on X-Factor's priority list anytime soon," Forge murmured.

Hold on. There's something else I gotta tell you. Director Nero and his department are involved in a joint project with Durklan.

"That's my department Thomas! What the hell is going on here?" Forge gasped. The sickening feeling stuck to his stomach like glue.

You tell me Jon. I'm getting the feeling that our government isn't going to help you in your cause a lick.

"So it would seem. I have to think on this," Forge sighed in defeat.

Understood. I'll call you if I uncover anything else.

"Hold off a few days on doing that. My team is going into China and I'm not sure how long we'll be in there," Forge replied.

Stepping off the plane Red Lotus lifted his head and vigorously breathed in the air of China. After taking a good dosage he laughed, "Man I hate this place."

"Keep your head in the game Lotus. This is extremely hostile territory for more reasons than one," Shard said keeping her hands close to two plasma guns.

"Kinda hard to keep your head in the game when you grow two feet taller overnight. This whole mutation thing is throwing off my mojo," Red Lotus complained touching the top of his head as if a trunk-sized growth had recently appeared there.

"Thank our friend Sugar Man the next time we meet him. Right now I need everyone to shut up. Gotta see if we have company," Polaris ordered as she stretched her arms out and an encompassing magnetic field spread out over a mile radius. The field served as extremely detailed radar covering every tree, shrub, and person.

"Did you see anything?" Vargas asked.

"We got two folks moving our way really fast. They got the builds of athletes so I'm guessing they might be able to hold their own in a fight," Polaris analyzed.

"Come on they're just two people! Let me just cook up my magic and turn them both into toads," Ms. Witch suggested earning a laugh from Red Lotus and a reluctant chuckle from Forge.

"I'll keep that in mind, but keep in mind Onslaught was just one person. In the world of mutants numbers mean nothing. Now we have business to complete here people. Lets get to work," Polaris said soaring into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Chinese Soil 

Lorna wished that Pietro were here with her. He would have been able to track down those two figures she picked up on without a problem. Instead they were waiting for their arrival. It would have been easy for her to simply entrap the two in a magnetic bubble and bring them to her, but Lorna knew that was wrong for a couple of reasons. The top one being that it could just be two kids running through the woods and not some imminent threat.

Being a risk taker wasn't in Lorna's style lately. Back when Alex, Rahne, and other others were around Polaris had far more daring. She was the one in charge now though and she had to give a good example. Ripping folks from mid run into the air wasn't the best way to go about that. Besides they were on Chinese soil and needed to be extremely careful in how they acted. Any misstep could set off an international incident. Plenty of politicians were looking for a reason to shut down X-Factor. This would be something they would love.

"Elena cast an invisibility spell around everyone, but me. Maintain until I say the word disappear. Understood?" Lorna ordered. She had a way she wanted to address this potential problem.

Elena nodded her head and bowed in royal fashion. A green light flourished around her body for a moment and then all of X-Factor simply faded away. It was at that moment that a pair of fraternal twins stepped out of the woods. Looking up at Lorna they asked, "Who are you? What do you want here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Lorna replied floating down to the ground gently still keeping up her magnetic field as a defensive measure. The dress of the twins didn't suggest a great deal of friendliness. The white muscle shirts embellished with pictures of vicious dragons and tattoos of weapons lining their arms spoke of a violent nature. Their red eyes also said a lot to Polaris. Those were the eyes of someone who had seen their fair share of combat. Alex had those eyes.

The female twin stepped forward. She was obviously of Chinese descent, but her hair was significantly shorter than most women in the country. Giving Polaris an intense stare she said, "If you are here for our leader, Hokuten, then know you'll have to go through us first! We are his top soldiers, Rhais and Thais."

"Thanks for the introduction. Look, you give Hokuten a message for me. Tell him to cease his plans for war and I just might, if I feel nice, spare him an ass kicking," Lorna threatened.

"You Americans amuse me. So ready to use war to prevent war. What a foolish concept," Rhais, the male twin, sneered. Of all the nations in the world he thought of America as the lowliest. The entire nation was full of radicals and hypocrites.

Before Polaris had a chance to respond tiny cuts began to appear all over her body. Reacting out of fear a magnetic burst erupted from her knocking the twins to the ground. The cuts continued to appear and it was then that Polaris saw Rhais staring directly at her.

"I wish you assholes would just disappear," Lorna growled. Heavenly luminescence overtook the emerging battle scene. When the light had subsided X-Factor was fully prepared for what they thought would be a brief fight. Two against six was hardly good odds.

"So it is true. The Red Lotus has turned his back o his people and sided with the filthy Americans. Disgusting," Rhais said spitting on the ground. Rhais had heard of the immense talent and skill of the Red Lotus. Now, it seems he has lost his mind and even begun genetically mutating himself.

"You ain't met disgusting until you meet Dr. Doom," Stan, of the Mengo Brothers, laughed.

"Talk about smashed up pizza face," Greg added cocking his gun.

"So you boys want to tango again," Ms. Witch smiled black lightning beginning to arc off her fingertips.

"Hold up Wicked Witch of the West! We don't want a fight," Stan assured.

"Weapons usually entail the meaning that you're looking to hurt someone," Red Lotus said.

"You attacked our associates first! We only came in as support. Now we can all walk away from this and go about our merry business or it can get ugly," Greg warned.

"I don't think you two can afford to get any uglier," Shard scorned.

Polaris cut Shard off before the situation could get any more hostile, "Fine we'll let you guys leave, but don't interfere with us."

"No prob. C'mon Rhais and Thais. We got biz to take care of," Stan said as helicopter flew overhead ready to take the four into the air.

"You're just letting them go!" Forge hissed.

"Yea, I think I have a feeling that they're going to lead us to where we need to be at. One of them has a tracker I've devised on them," Polaris smiled.

"A tracker? Didn't know we got issued those," Shard replied.

"It's not a traditional tracker. I've created tiny magnetic fields around thousands of particles of iron within Rhais' blood. I can track down those magnetic fields instinctively. We'll know exactly where they are going and find out exactly what they're up to."

"Score for one for Lorna though that whole disappear code word thing did not come off cool at all. Next time lets use a better codeword. Like orgy or something," Red Lotus suggested.

"If it'll make you shut up I'll throw you in the middle of an orgy," Shard declared.

"Don't tell me you're trying to hit me on sweetie," Red Lotus laughed.

"No chance I'd ever be that desperate," Shard replied.

Vargas shut all the needless banter out of his mind and was running through the details of the team's recent encounter. He remembered tiny red diamond tattoos being on each of the twins' necks. Now he knew exactly what X-Factor was dealing with.

"Listen up everyone. Rhais and Thais work for the Red Diamond Syndicate. It is a relatively new organization that has arisen to power quickly in China simply because they willing accept mutants in. Hokuten must be one of the branch leaders. The Red Diamonds have the resources to give us all a hard time. I suggest we tread carefully from this point forward," Vargas explained turning his head sharply towards nearby trees to look for possible snipers or surveillance devices.

"Don't worry about looking around too much Vargas. I've already scanned the area. Nothing is around," Polaris said confidently.

"You can't always be sure. Magnetic signal blockers are entirely within the realm of possibility here. We can't afford to be cocky," Vargas replied.

"True, but sitting around isn't going to do anything for us. We need to move!" Forge exclaimed.

"He's right. Everyone follow me! We got a long run ahead. Can't risk flying," Lorna said taking off in a run.

Durklan Inc. Home Office 

Slade absolutely hated seeing these two. Though they were his superiors and had initiated the ingenious M-Core Project he still felt they were too attached to the past and being attached to the past didn't do much for you in the corporate world. Most of all, this husband and wife duo stood in the way of his own ascension up the company ladder. To get anywhere anytime soon he would have to appease them and while butt kissing was an art form he had long ago perfected it wasn't one he wanted to waste on these two.

Stepping through the door Slade put on his best business smile and said, "Did you two want to see me?"

Both Susan and Jacob Dane were seating at the same desk together giving Slade just as fake a smile as he gave them. Only since the couple was part of the board could they stay in the same office. Susan was the first one to speak, "Yes, Slade we needed to talk about you handling a potential problem?"

The air suddenly began to get more humid and Slade tugged at his tie, "What kind of problem are we talking about Mrs. Dane?"

"Someone is digging into Durklan's special projects. His name is Thomas Fireheart. I want him to understand that he should mind his own business," Jacob said tossing Slade a disc.

Slade wanted to shove that disc down Dane's throat, but both Danes were far too powerful to be taken on in a physical fight. The Danes had been the first humans to have the M-Core Virus placed in their system. When humans were overloaded with the virus all their latent mutant abilities were unleashed. The same effect went for mutants whose powers had not yet emerged. So both Danes possessed multiple abilities that made them deadly powerful. All of the board members of Durklan Inc. now had been infected with the M-Core Virus and they all were brimming with power.

Susan Dane watched Slade walk out of the door and close it slightly behind him. Rubbing her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose the middle aged woman let out a deep sigh. Removing a hair band that was keeping her ponytail together Mrs. Dane let her hair run free. It was a signal to her husband that she was ready to relax.

"Do you think Slade will be able to keep it all together?" Mrs. Dane asked worrying about the pieces that they had all put together. The tower they were creating was a large one and they couldn't afford to have it tumbling down.

"Slade's a keen manipulator. He knows how to keep all his ducks in a row. He bought Nero into the fold after all," Jacob reminded stroking his rough, calloused hand through Susan's auburn hair.

"Only after months of digging through the Arctic," Susan giggled. She wanted to relax. With everything she had inside her being she wanted to be easy and pretend everything would work out. She couldn't though. Not when something so precious to her was at the center of it all.

Jacob had been married to his wife for many years and he could read her like a book. He could see what was wrong with her, "Don't worry about Lorna. We're going to have her back with us soon."

Looking into her husband's baby blue eyes she almost began to cry, "What if she doesn't want to be back with us? What if she hates us?"

"Baby what child doesn't want to be with their parents deep down? She's been probably waiting for us as long as we've been waiting for her," Jacob replied.

Placing two spread palms on her husband's face Susan made the baby faced Jacob look her in the eye, "There's a difference J. We abandoned her. She didn't abandon us."

"Once we explain everything Susan she'll understand. Everything we've done we've done for her. She'll understand that," Jacob implored. He could feel the distress rising in his wife and he didn't want her to panic. Panicking wasn't going to make this situation any easier for either one of them. It just wasn't.

"Do you really think so Jacob? Do you think she'll understand Nero? Do you think she'll understand the virus? Do you think she'll understand why we made a clone of her! Because I'm not seeing it J. I'm not!" Susan exclaimed throwing her ams up in frustration. She could just see Lorna's rejection of the both of them. Imagining that was so painful she could barely stand it. She wanted to give up everything right now and go hug her daughter. Durklan could go to hell for all she cared. Of course she couldn't express that thought because it could get her, Jacob, and Lorna all killed. Durklan Inc. didn't keep around disgruntled employees. Especially those who knew as much as board members.

"She might not understand it at first Susan. I'll admit that, but in time she'll come to understand the way things are. Just like we did. Then we can all be a family again," Jacob assured.

"A family? Is everything really that easy for you J. Is it? I'm just not as optimistic as you," Susan sighed plopping herself down into her seat. Jacob loved to look at her auburn locks moving freely about. She really looked almost primal with her hair down.

"Lets just take one problem at a time Sue. Step by step," Jacob smiled rubbing his hand on Susan's stocking covered knee.

"Alright baby fine. I'll relax," Susan sighed.

China 

"Lorna you look a little tired. Ain't use to running huh?" Red Lotus asked with a bit of a chuckle as he slowed down his pace a great deal to keep stride with Lorna.

Turning an evil eye towards him Polaris replied venomously, "I can still cut off the blood flow to that cobweb filled brain. Or more interesting places for that matter. Erectile dysfunction might hit a bit early.

"No wonder you can't keep a boyfriend," Red Lotus blurted before he thought about what he had said. Before Lorna had a chance to reply or fling some object at him he picked up the pace quickly and moved to the head of the pack. That woman's wrath was not one he felt like taking the brunt of anytime soon.

"Are you always running away from women?" Vargas asked just as Red Lotus had caught up to him.

"Yep. Ever since my Mom took to beating me off the porch with a broom," Red Lotus said sounding hardly out of breath.

"No woman likes rodents in the house," Shard snapped.

As Vargas tried to hold back a smile the ground beneath all of them began to quake violently knocking Forge and Shard to the ground. Elena immediately used her magic to lift all of X-Factor into the air and as she did so the ground caved in creating a very large crater filled with boulders and fragments of Earth.

"That wasn't suppose to happen like that," a tall, very muscular Chinese woman said with an almost childlike dismissal. She had long, straight black hair that descended down to the middle of her back. A red tiger paw tattoo was easily seen on her right shoulder, which was openly exposed due to the fact she was wearing a shirt with only one sleeve. In fact, the right side of the shirt nearly exposed her breast. The skimpy red shirt matched perfectly with the red pants and the rubies that lined her black belt and the knuckles of her wrist length black gloves.

A blue magic bubble quickly arose around the woman and despite trying to move the woman's black boots felt like they were a ton each. She had to watch X-Factor descend to the ground and wonder what they would do next. To be completely honest the woman was hardly afraid. She was quite sure that nothing would be done to her once she gave them the information that she knew.

"Drop your field Elena," Polaris ordered not wanting to have Elena use up her magical reservoir. Ms. Witch could only call upon so much power a day and while she hadn't used much there was no telling what they could be facing at any moment.

Elena did as she was told and dropped her field. Lorna immediately erected a magnetic one a split second after. Approaching the woman who could probably be a pro wrestler Lorna asked, "Who are you and why did you attack my team?"

"My name is Ruby Claw. I didn't mean to attack your team. I was trying to get your attention," the smooth skinned, 30 something woman promised.

"Well, you most certainly did that," Forge replied standing close to Lorna.

"With a name like yours I'd expect some Wolverine claws or something," Red Lotus teased.

Ruby Claw guffawed, "My name has nothing to do with my powers great assassin. It has everything to do with my personality. I am beautiful like ruby, but I also possess its hard nature. And the claw comes from the fact I'm not afraid to get a bit rough with my opponents from time to time."

"That's nice and all, but I rather know why you wanted to get our attention in the first place," Elena said almost tempted to use her abilities to pry the information out of this woman. Though she was weary to do it after what happened with Genemaker. She was still trying to sort out everything she seen.

"I can tell you about Hokuten and exactly what he has planned," Ruby Claw assured.

"In exchange for…" Shard replied knowing good and well that information like that wouldn't just be handed out without a price stamped on it. Besides, if worse came to worse Lorna could just do some blood flow reversal until the woman decided to talk.

"Just let me stay with your team. That's all I want. Now that I've broken away from Hokuten he will see me dead. The Red Diamond Syndicate does not let members just leave their fold."

"Fine. Then tell us everything you know. We'll decide if the information is good enough for us to worry about having you tag along," Polaris said.

Ruby Claw smiled, "The Red Diamond Syndicate wants all the mutant cells in China under one leadership. To be exact, they want Hokuten in charge. Hokuten already makes plans for war as he's bought mutants from Yvon Rendom. Though we might not be alone in this if Hokuten's brother, Genemaker, makes himself known."

"Hold on! Hokuten is whose brother?" Elena exclaimed her voice screeching in pitch like a boy in the middle of puberty.

"Genemaker. I take it you know the guy then," Ruby Claw replied.

"Oh do I know him," Elena said her voice no longer so angry as things began to set in her mind. All the images she had seen were beginning to make sense. The reason he had left her at the altar was because his mother begged him to find his brother and rescue him from the thugs who supposedly held him for ransom. He didn't tell her about because he didn't want her to talk him out of it.

In truth, Hokuten had never been kidnapped. He just wanted to lure his brother to China to offer him a seat in his rising criminal power base. Ricki refused, but was determined to save his brother. He did that in the only way he thought possible and became a part of the world his brother had immersed himself in. It was never a world he wanted to live in, but to bring his family together he would do anything.

All these sudden and immediate revelations overwhelmed Elena. She had to fight back tears. Vargas could see she was visibly disturbed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He didn't know exactly what was bothering her, but he did know that Genemaker had done emotional harm to her in the past.

"Fine. Your information passes the test. Now, just get us to Hokuten's location and you have yourself a deal," Polaris said.

Cracking her knuckles and neck simultaneously Ruby Claw laughed arrogantly, "Fine, but you Americans better get ready for a nasty fight."


	11. Chapter 11

Deadly Bargains 

Ruby Claw had only been with X-Factor a few minutes and Red Lotus was already trying to hit on her, "So Ruby Claw what's your real name? I'm sure it something pretty to compliment your looks."

"Ruby Claw is the only name I know. I've been with the Red Diamond Syndicate I was three years old," the unusually tall Asian woman replied. If she hadn't of been a Red Diamond there would have been a great career for her in modeling.

Red Lotus was Triad and knew just how difficult breaking away from some of these Oriental organizations could be. It usually took a compelling reason to break away, "So why break away from them now after so many years?"

Ruby Claw honestly just wanted to continue the march to Hokuten's base in silence, but she desired to gain X-Factor's trust, "I was a part of them, but that doesn't mean I liked it."

Vargas nodded, "Understood. I've heard how brutal the training methods of the Red Diamond Syndicate are. They forge killers quite easily."

"Indeed they do, but I've never let them break me," Ruby Claw replied. She had seen many of her friends from the early days fall into the abyss of killing and mayhem. They had let go all their humanity in an attempt to drown away their true inner pain. She had always been one to resist that incredible temptation.

"Are you a mutant? I think most of us just assumed you were," Shard said trying to change the direction of the conversation. Listening to the brutality of the Red Diamonds was conjuring up memories of her world. Her future had been a terrible one and as a child she had seen more death than she wanted.

"I am indeed a mutant. That alone is probably the reason I'm alive today. Asia is far more dangerous than most Westerners can ever imagine. Innocence is a rarity."

Red Lotus understood Claw's stance, "Trust me I know. The Triads showed me that world."

"I heard tales of you. You were said to rival the likes of Elektra, Kirigi, and Bullseye. If the Triads unleashed you that person was already dead and in their grave," Ruby Claw said recounting the tale one of the older Red Diamond members had told her. Red Lotus had been someone to be feared. Now she looked upon and didn't quite yet see where that tremendous fear had come from.

Lotus held his head low, "I'm not the person I was back then. I've changed."

"To a jackass. Not much of a change if you ask me," Shard joked not realizing that Lotus was being serious for once. Normally, she would have read the body language, but something about Claw made her uneasy. Something about the woman struck a chord with her on a personal level. Whatever it was she just couldn't put her finger on it yet.

Ms. Witch finally chimed in on the conversation. Unlike the others Polaris and herself were floating along the ground. Elena did not feel like having to deal with bunions and crow's feet in her later years. Maintaining the floatation took a fraction of concentration, but being annoyed by Shard was enough to throw that minor act of concentration off causing her to fall to the ground, "Oh I just smell the love in the air guys! Keep it up!"

"Ignore them Ruby. Tell me. What are your abilities?" Forge asked wanting to know just what kind of asset she would be to them in this fight. He knew the rest of his teammates fighting capabilities like nobody's business. In fact he had been compiling tons of data on different fighting techniques for X-Factor to use before Fatale got left behind.

"They're fluid. My powers fluctuate every 12 hours. I never keep the same ability or abilities for any longer than that," Ruby Claw replied.

"Have you noticied any kind of rotation in these powers?" Forge inquired.

Claw shook her head, "None at all. The process is completely random."

Forge cursed under his breath. Ruby Claw was a wild card in the worst way. He had no way of evaluating how she might be useful to the team until the last moment unless, "How far away are you from rotating powers again?"

"Three hours and fifty-five minutes. My mind has an internal clock of sorts that helps me keep track."

"So what are you capabilities at the moment?" Forge asked.

"As you saw I have some control over the Earth's crust. I think I can also manipulate plant life at the moment. That's all my powers right now," Ruby Claw reported.

"So how many mutants are in the Red Diamond Syndicate?" Polaris asked not wanting Forge to interrogate the woman any further. He had a tendency to be so over analytical that he annoyed others around him.

"Not a very large number though it seems to have increased dramatically due to Hokuten calling on Yvon Rendom," Ruby replied.

"Then we should expect heavy resistance. With Dark Beast thrown into the mix I suspect things will get ugly," Polaris stated.

"Not scared to fight the woman you abandoned are we?" Shard asked giving Polaris a piercing stare. She still wasn't going to forget how Fatale had been thrown out like yesterday's garbage all because of Lorna's selfish emotions. She blamed the woman for making Havok leaved and so left her with two of the most sadistic men on the planet. Her crime of pettiness was one that would take the former XSE quite some time to forgive.

"Don't do this. Not now, we don't have the time," Lorna groaned.

"Why do I get the feeling that I've stepped into something very old?"

"Because you have Ruby, but its best not to ask questions right now," Ms. Witch warned.

"One of them situations huh?"

"Yep," Elena weakly smiled at her newest companion.

A bit of a distance away… 

Hokuten was a man of careful planning. He had slowly worked his way up the Red Diamond Syndicate and now with his latest moves he would be able to finally increase the reach of the syndicate by taking down other groups and assimilating them. All the while he would be increasing his status within the organization until he would be able to take down The Big Four. Then he'd achieve leadership and the power he desired.

"Don't think too hard. Your brain cells come in a limited supply," a bestial voice joked as it hanged from the roof above Hokuten.

"Dark Beast you should watch to whom and where you speak," Hokuten replied sharply. He had made an alliance with the duo of Dark Beast and Sugar Man, but only for the purpose of increasing his foot soldier potential. The work of Sugar Man was well known in Genosha and it had proven to be deadly. He hoped the same results could be reached here.

"I jest Hokuten. Loosen up a bit," Dark Beast laughed as he flipped off the roof and landed in front of the tall Asian man in a primate position. His grin was enormous and a lack of tooth brushing stained them yellow.

Ignoring the geneticist's suggestion Hokuten grabbed Dark Beast by the hair and lifted him up into the air, "Do you have my troops ready for me? X-Factor is beginning to be a nuisance!"

Sugar Man stumbled into the room with his lopsided walk and with his naturally hissing voice answered, "Indeed we do. Meet the Angels of Hokuten!"

Five women stepped into the light and each indeed had the wings of angels. At the front of the group was a strangely attractive masculine looking female. Gray bandages were wrapped around her wrist and in one hand she carried what looked like the tip of a giant spear. Two blonde curls hung next to her golden eyes.

"I am Gabriel. My fellow warriors are Tanya, Lauren, Denise, and Charlene. We are at your disposal."

Lauren and Denise were twins. Both of them had curly long auburn hair and green eyes that sent normal men into ecstasy. Their olive skin shined ever so slightly and seductive smiles made them fit for a Milan runway. Charlene had short black hair and caramel colored skin. In each of her tiny hands she carried small red knives that went along with the knife tattoos on each of her shoulders. Tanya was the only one of the group on with stilettos that would kill even the most shoe-experienced of women's feet. Yet, the taller woman handled the attire with ease.

Hokuten grinned, "Then capture X-Factor and bring them to me!"

"Your will is our duty!" the Angels of Hokuten shouted as they spread their wings and flew through the open skylight of the building.

"I like them. How long did it take for you two to construct them?" Hokuten asked finding the beauty of the five women to his liking.

"Oh…about a day or two. Their genetic matrixes were not hard to manipulate at all. They'll just be the first of your mutant squadrons though," Sugar Man promised.

"And in return we want a piece of this cake you're about to eat," Dark Beast added.

Hokuten could barely stand the two geneticists, but they were going to be providing him with cheap troops and he wouldn't have to shell out cash to Rendom anymore. After he got done using the two how he felt was necessary he would make them become experiments. Give them a taste of the torture and pain they inflict on others. Seeing their agonized faces would be a delight to him, but business before pleasure.

"You two will get healthy slices. I assure you. Once X-Factor is captured consider them your first piece," Hokuten said before he felt a cell phone vibration in his pants pocket.

Picking up the phone the crime lord answered it angrily, "Who is this? I told you this number was only for emergencies!"

"Brother your terror streak ends soon. I will not let you bring harm to Elena!"

With that bold statement the conversation ended and Hokuten was left to wonder just what Genemaker's next move was going to be. Turning back to Dark Beast and Sugar Man he snarled, "Kick up your production! We might be having company very soon."

"I just have to wonder why are Sugar Man and Dark Beast teamed up with Hokuten. It seems like an unusual pairing to me," Ms. Witch said as the team continued their trek to Hokuten's main base of operations.

"Hokuten finds way to make the most unusual of circumstances benefit him," Ruby Claw replied.

"Everyone stand still! No one move," Vargas warned, but it was already too late. Normally he would have seen the trap long before that moment, but something or someone had been clouding his mind.

"What the hell!" Polaris exclaimed as she was wrapped suddenly in a white cocoon along with Forge, Shard, and Elena.

"Good work Tanya!" Gabriel exclaimed as she flew from the sky and slammed her body into Vargas and jabbed him in the back with her spear tip weapon.

"That was way too easy boss," Tanya smiled as she came down from the sky ready to extend some more of her paper thin webbing. Upon contact the webbing quickly expanded around an object creating a white cocoon that was nearly unbreakable except by Tanya's command.

So the Puerto Rican woman was quite surprised when she saw Ms. Witch burst from her cocoon with purple energy swirling around her body. Before she knew she was right in Elena's face due to a teleportation spell.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me ho," Ms. Witch exclaimed as she made the woman see flashes of a thousand different hell dimensions and left her on the ground a tear ridden mess.

You can finish them off! You know the power is within you to do it Elena! 

For once Boon didn't care about the voice in her head. She agreed with it. These flying hellcats were going to be put down. Raising a hand into the sky she began to chant a spell, "May the Gorgons hear my cry! Lend your aid from afar! Send these heathens to their doom!"

Black light shined down on each of the Angels of Hokuten and they were quickly covered by a multitude of snakes with each snake bite a bit of their bodies became stone. This continued until the five women were stone statues being harassed by angry snakes.

"Good work Elena," Vargas praised with one hand covering the wound in his back.

"Real good work," Stan of the Mengo Brothers agreed as she shot Vargas in the chest and sent him to the ground unconscious.

"Too bad we can't stick around to see more of it," Greg added as he held out what looked like a harpoon. Tiny green ropes extended outward touching all of the Angels and the downed X-Factor members. All this happened in a matter of seconds and only a moment after that they all disappeared to more than likely what was already their intended destination.

"Anybody up for a rescue mission?" Red Lotus asked still dumbfounded at how quick his teammates had been captured and their enemy saved.

"The three of us against Hokuten and his forces? Why not?" Ruby Claw asked actually feeling excited at the prospect of impossible odds. Fighting always made her hungry and horny. More of the latter in this instance, but she doubted Red Lotus was any good in bed despite his killing abilities.

"Oh you better believe I'm ready," Ms. Witch replied energy trickling off her fingertips.

That's right Elena. Just let it go! Unleash your true power! Fireheart Enterprises 

Carlton Beatrice sat down in the plush chair and had a hard time looking Thomas Fireheart in the eye. The man had a fierce look about him, but he much rather face this man the wrath of Durklan Inc. Ever since his company had entered into an alliance of sorts with the business his stocks have gone up, but his life has become less valuable. Durklan had a way of making those who didn't obey them disappear.

"What can I do for you Mr. Beatrice?" Thomas asked as he hung up the telephone ending an important call.

"Stop being a snoop against Durklan," Carlton stated plainly.

"What did you say?" Thomas asked caught off guard by the bluntness.

"Durklan Inc. knows what you've been up to. I suggest you stop now or prepare to face some heavy consequences," Carlton replied unwavering.

"Consequences I think I can detail for you," Mr. Slade commented as he made his unexpected visit the source of two angry stares.


	12. Chapter 12

The Final Say 

p Elena, Red Lotus, and Ruby Claw had watched, as their friends were taken captive after fighting a group of flying women sent their direction by the crime lord, Hokuten. X-Factor had been in route to the main base of Hokuten when they were side tracked by his little harpies. Now the three of them were about to make their way to the base themselves. Come hell or high water they were going to free their teammates and make Hokuten wish he had never crossed them. /p 

p "None of you move! Trying to be stupid won't help anyone!" a voice cried out from above the three mutants. /p 

p Looking up the three mutants saw a muscular Asian man adorned in black fatigues with matching boots and a shirt that looked like the Japanese flag had been wrapped around him. In his right hand he was carrying a handgun and in the left he had a long golden staff that bristled with blue flame at the tip towards his ankle. /p 

p Red Lotus looked at the clean-shaven Genemaker and groaned in annoyance, "What do you suggest? Sit on our asses and wait!" /p 

p Elena looked up at her former fiancée and added, "I know he's your brother, but you can't let that blind you." /p 

p Ms. Witch wasn't sure what it was that she felt for Ricki anymore. It wasn't love…she knew that much. Her heart was with Vargas, but still it wasn't hate either. At least not anymore because for quite some time she hated his very existence, but seeing him again when he helped save Vargas and Lotus made things different. She understood Ricki on a more intimate level after feeling his mind and that made her more empathic to him. Empathy wouldn't override her reason though and going for her friends was the main priority. /p 

p "Trust me Elena. I've put aside our blood relation long ago." /p 

p "You definitely sound real convincing. Pssh!" Red Lotus rolled his eyes in response to Genemaker's declaration. He didn't like the guy and he wasn't afraid to show it. He had hurt Elena, a very close friend, in ways no man should hurt a woman. Being the amazing person that she is Elena has seemingly forgiven him. The former Triad was not going to be so kind. /p 

p Finally coming in contact with the ground Genemaker flipped his staff so that the blue flame was heading upwards. Looking at Elena pleading he said, "Think about it. My brother has troops out the ass. If a bunch of winged women can take your team then what chance do the three of you realistically have against ALL his forces?" /p 

p "Genemaker is right. The four of us would have a hard time against the bulk of Hokuten's forces. We can't just go charging in there. It'd be suicide," Ruby Claw agreed thinking of how quickly they would all be slaughtered. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around Hokuten's throat, but the Red Diamond Syndicate had taught her that patience could be the key to victory. The idea of impossible odds admittedly excited her, but she had to let reason dominate her thinking. /p 

p Elena shook her head, "Not necessarily. Few have experienced what I can do when I push myself to my limits. We could handle his forces." /p 

p It was Genemaker's turn to shake his head, "Elena I won't see you put yourself at risk. There is no way of knowing if my brother doesn't have mutant mystics of his own. It's too big of a risk to take." /p 

p Red Lotus laughed mockingly, "Now you care about her welfare? How touching! Look though. Elena is a grown woman and she doesn't need you to be her white knight. If she thinks she can help us then by all means I say go for it. What other options do we have at the moment?" /p 

p Genemaker was so tempted to turn his staff on Lotus, "I'm surprised X-Factor is so quick to let their teammates put themselves in harm's way. Wondeful teamwork I must say." /p 

p Red Lotus wanted so bad to wipe that smug look off of Genemaker's face, "I'm this close to sticking my foot so far up your ass…" /p 

p "Can it gentlemen! We can't hope to beat Hokuten if we're fighting amongst ourselves now can we? So drop the testosterone and start using your other heads," Ruby Claw exclaimed. /p 

p A satisfied smile spread across Elena's face, 'Well said Ruby. You're going to fit in just fine." /p 

p "I still have that one mutant from when I helped rescue Vargas and Red Lotus. He could provide a distraction that'll allow us to free X-Factor rather than having Elena expend all her energy," Genemaker suggested. /p 

p Red Lotus threw up his arms in frustration, "And you didn't say this before why?" /p 

hr 

p "Your bitch did a real number on us. I'll give her that," Tanya laughed as she rubbed her body closely up against the chained Vargas. She wanted to make The Spaniard lust for her. Have his only thoughts be of her even as he lay dying on Dark Beast's dissecting table. /p 

p Vargas leaned forward as if to whisper something in Tanya's ear. The Angel of Hokuten was eager to hear what the warrior had to say. Unfortunately for her that eagerness proved to be her undoing. Quickly lashing out with his teeth Vargas took a chunk out of Tanya's ear and sent her reeling to the floor. /p 

p "YOU BASTARD! You bit my damn ear!" Tanya yelled even as she watched Vargas spit out a chunk of flesh from his mouth. /p 

p "If you weren't acting like a school girl you might still have your ear," Gabriel chastised as she came into the circular room with Dark Beast at her side. /p 

p "Now don't be so harsh Gabriel. My dear Tanya only wants to procreate with the best. It's a trait to be admired. Just don't let your hormones overload you next time sweetie pie," Dark Beast said with a twisted grin as he stuck a syringe in Tanya's neck to ease her pain and help the ear to grow back. /p 

p Looking up at Vargas the geneticist let forth a toothy grin, "You made a mess. Do I really need to give all of you bibs too?" /p 

p "I'd suggest giving them all a taste of my blade," Fatale commented as her high heels made her presence known in the dimly lit room. /p 

p Lorna could barely stand the sight of the woman so many had said she betrayed. Looking at her now Polaris could feel the guilt welling up inside of her. It was like having a bad case of acid reflux with a couple of nails thrown in the mix. The taste of her guilt was putrid, but there was no removing it. Her sin had been committed and Lorna was going to forever have to stew in it. /p 

p "C'mon Fatale. You're better than this! You don't have to listen to Dark Beast's bullshit!" Shard exclaimed. Her bonds had been a bit more sophisticated than everyone else's since she was a photon based lifeform. So the only part of her body that was even mobile was her mouth and that was only so Sugar Man could enjoy her pleas as she was made into energy for his latest invention. /p 

p "You all sent me right into Dark Beast's "bullshit"! I would figure this is what you want for me. I never was good enough for X-Factor. At least not in any of your eyes. With Dark Beast I'm at home and at peace," Fatale replied. The members of X-Factor could only stare in horror as they saw a single tear slip down the green cheek of their former teammate. /p 

_ p She's in hell and we put her there. May God forgive us, _Vargas thought. /p 

hr 

** p Fireheart Enterprises /p **

p Puma leaped over his desk and wrapped his hands around Slade's throat, "You ever come into my office making threats again I will snap your head clear off!" /p 

p "Mr. Fireheart would you please let go of my associate or things might get ugly," Mr. Beatrice said as pulled out a Beretta and pointed it the way of Puma. /p 

p "Now you pull out weapons! You both must not want to leave her alive," Thomas growled as he let go of Slade and let his body hit the ground with a thud. /p 

p Carlton was backed into a corner. In front of him was an angry Thomas Fireheart and behind him was a rather large desk and behind that a very large window. Mr. Beatrice had no intention of being flung from a skyscraper today. Putting up his gun Carlton held up his hands in mock defeat, "You don't know what you're doing here today. Durklan Inc. is a very powerful corporation. Crossing them is not in your best interest." /p 

p Getting only inches from Beatrice's face Puma growled, "You tell Durklan I'm watching them and that they've picked the wrong person to try and intimidate…Mr. Beatrice." /p 

p Adjusting his tie Mr. Beatrice moved towards the door, "I'll let you send Mr. Slade on his way when he wakes up. Just remember. We warned your sorry behind." /p 

hr 

** p Feng Tu**

p Junpe Rivera had hoped that getting into Feng Tu would have been harder just so he could report failure to Yvon Rendom. Luck wouldn't be so kind to them today. Entering the base had been easy as pie, but trying to find a specific mutant amongst the captured hundreds was going to prove far more difficult. They were only five mutants and could only cover so much space before dawn reared its ugly head. /p 

p "Wha are we goin ta do next boss man?" Ingersoll asked. He was around seven feet tall and had a nasty build about him. The guy could probably crush a car in half without even trying. Sadly enough his mutant ability was controlling the size of male genitalia. The power was great for sex, but sucked on infiltration missions. /p 

p The thought had crossed Junpe's mind that they all got assigned with this mission because Yvon thought them profitless. Who in the hell would want someone who could control the size of your slong? In Junpe's case who would want someone that could turn hair into dust? Not unless you had a fetish for bald women or something. /p 

p "We're going to find that mutant. That's what," Junpe answered. Despite the fact they were all lacking in impressive mutant abilities they had been outfitted with plenty of tech to compensate for that fact. /p 

p "And probably get shot up in the process," Kaleb grunted at the thought of facing hundred of heavily armed Chinese guards. All he had was his pathetic mutant ability to make people cry uncontrollably. /p 

p "Boy oh boy I love the optimism," Alexi added. His Russian accent was extremely thick and with a fiery red beard he looked like he could be a match for Perun. Despite his build his mutant ability was quite frail. He could only make his skin translucent, but he was far better off than the last of their five-man group. /p 

p Nick Bridge could only make pimples appear on the body and only in small amounts. It was an ability so pathetic that Nick had earned the scorn of many of his fellow mutants with more potent abilities. It made Nick have to earn his keep in other ways though and no one to date has managed to beat him in a fair arm wrestling match. /p 

p "Lets move out people," Junpe ordered growing tired of hearing the negative talk about the mission. It was already bad enough they were pretty much fish bait. /p 

p Before any of them could take another step forward a rumbling knocked them to the ground and hundreds of guards poured out from hidden locations throughout the mutant prison. Junpe realized just how outmatched they were really were and how easily they would have been killed. /p 

p "Wha happenin boss?" Ingersoll asked not understanding the vibrations traveling through the earth. /p 

p "I think we're about to find out," Junpe replied as he pointed forward at the sprout of blue energy that was pouring through the ground. /p 

hr 

p Hundreds of bullets struck the body of the ebon skinned mutant that was a creation of Genemaker. The ammunition was simply absorbed into the body of the mutant and added to his physical strength. Genemaker stood from afar with Lotus, Elena, and Ruby at his back. The mutant was both pleased and frightened with his creation. The power possessed within it was tremendous and that's what scared Ricki. He could only control his creations for so long before they gained free wills of their own. The time was always random so Tan knew that at any moment his only white podder could be in control of himself at any moment. /p 

p The Mengo Brothers were at the head of the attack against the charging mutant and they quickly back stepped behind the Red Diamond Syndicate sharp shooters. Stan looked over to his brother and asked, "Do you think we should be heading inside the compound?" /p 

p "Without a doubt," Gregg answered. /p 

p "Not so fast boys!" Elena laughed as she appeared above the two men and lifted them up into the air by their feet. /p 

p "You have got to find better ways to talk to men," Stan groaned. /p 

p "I don't think pissing her off is a good idea at the moment bro," Gregg gulped as he thought about the long fall they would have to endure. /p 

p "At least one of the bunch has some brains," Elena smiled, "Now tell me where I can find my teammates." /p 

p Before either of them could answer a throat was pushed up against Elena's throat. A tender voice whispered in her ear, "You must pay more attention. No telling what could be flying around." /p 

p "One of Dark Beast's flying women I assume. Thought I put you bitches on ice," Elena replied her neck stiffening under the pressure from the metal object. /p 

p "Well, Hokuten is not without his mystically adept people," Charlene responded. /p 

p "I figured as much," a voice called out from behind the Angel of Hokuten. /p 

p Charlene turned her head quickly and was shocked to see Ms. Witch floating there with green energy wrapping itself around her body. Where her knife had once been across Elena's throat there was now a balloon replica of the woman. Charlene had been tricked and would have her retribution. Unleashing her two knives Charlene concentrated on her mutant ability. /p 

p Instead of the intended response electricity ripped through Charlene's body and sent her tumbling towards the ground with smoke emanating off of her body. Elena smirked at the sight and held up a tiny blue orb in her hand that contained the real Stan and Greg. /p 

p "Now where were we boys?" /p 

hr 

p Red Lotus stood before the two soldiers of Hokuten and couldn't wait until he landed his first kick. Rhais and Thais looked at him smugly as if knowing that their battle with him would be a brief one. The words of Rhais still stung Lotus and though he didn't let his teammates know it the words had struck him in the heart. He had been called a traitor of sorts and dishonor was not something that Lotus took lightly. /p 

p "You two are standing in my way. I suggest you move," Red Lotus warned as he cracked his knuckles. /p 

p "The filth is telling us to move. Do we oblige him sister?" Rhais asked keeping his eyes forward on the former Triad. He knew not to underestimate the assassin. His reputation was an earned one. /p 

p "If the filth wants us to move he will have to make us do so," Thais growled. She knew the battle before them was going to be a tough one. Especially, now that it seemed as if Red Lotus had altered himself into a new state. /p 

p "Time to put these new abilities of mines to use," Red Lotus whispered as he charged forward at the two mutants. /p 

p Running uphill along the concrete passageway Red Lotus didn't feel the least bit fatigued despite the fact he had been in constant fights for the past few hours. Something about his mutation made his endurance and stamina a great deal longer. That meant he had even more of an edge against the twins. It was an edge that he was not willing to give up as Shard and the others depended on him. As much as he didn't want to admit it part of him missed Shard's presence greatly and he would be damned before he saw harm come to her. /p 

p Thais moved quickly so as to land the first punch. Flinging her arm forward she had hoped to strike Red Lotus in the chest. The X-Factor member ducked the blow and drove his shoulder into the shorthaired woman. Lifting her up into the air Red Lotus flung her into the wooden door that held the way to his friends. /p 

p "Infidel!" Rhais yelled as she punched Lotus across the face and sent the former hitman into a Buddha statue. Lotus' collision with the statue was of such force that he quickly found himself indented in it and unable to move. /p 

p "Now you'll pay for your traitorous actions," Rhais smiled as he went to work with his mutant ability creating laceration after laceration across Red Lotus' body. /p 

p Lotus could feel the blood beginning to flow, but he would never acknowledge that he was in pain. To do so would give Rhais satisfaction and Lotus was nowhere near prepared to do that. /p 

p "With an ability like yours you should think about the masochist field," Red Lotus said with gritted teeth as he felt tiny cuts begin to form all over his eyes. /p 

p "Oh you have no idea how much pain I can inflict," Rhais replied keeping his gaze on Lotus. /p 

p "Bet I can do more," Genemaker boasted as he ran up behind Rhais and stabbed him through the shoulder with his electrically charged lance. Rhais let out a cry of pure pain and slumped to the ground unconscious with blood flowing freely from his shoulder. /p 

p Running over to Red Lotus he tugged the X-Factor member free of the statue he was caught in. /p 

p "What the hell took you so long?" Red Lotus groaned barely able to see because of the blood flowing from his eyes. /p 

p "No thank you? Boy I can see Elena is rubbing off on you guys too much. C'mon we gotta get inside. I'm sure our lil ladies are already making a mess," Genemaker laughed as he hefted Red Lotus on his shoulder. /p 

p "You might as well leave. I'm no good to you all banged up," Red Lotus warned. Part of the fact was that he didn't want to have to hear Shard's mouth when she found out Genemaker had to carry him around. /p 

p "Think boy. Once we get inside Elena can work a healing spell on you," Genemaker reminded as he cracked open the wooden doors prepared for whatever dangers might be coming their way. /p 

hr 

p "Do you think they were smart enough to go for back up?" Shard asked contemplating on what status their three free members could be in at the moment. /p 

p "Knowing Red Lotus. I bet they're trying to storm their way in here right now," Polaris sighed as she tugged at her non-ferrous chains. Even if her powers weren't nullified she wouldn't have any effect on the metals holding her teammates captive. /p 

p "Don't underestimate Elena guys. The girl has enough power to come barreling through here," Forge reminded trying to think of the positive. As it stood now he could imagine that he would be without his bionics in a few hours. Sugar Man always had a tendency to stare at them like he wanted to auction them off. /p 

p "Forge is right. Elena will be able to do something," Vargas said. /p 

p "If they didn't decide to go for back up of course," Shard added. /p 

p Just then the door that was their only exit (if they escaped their chains) was blasted wide open along with a good portion of the wall along with it. The bodies of the Angels of Hokuten came flying through and landed on the metal ground with a thud. Floating in the doorway was a glowing Ms. Witch and behind her was Ruby Claw. She had Dark Beast on her shoulder and Sugar Man under her arm. /p 

p "Looks like you guys could use a hand," Ms. Witch smiled as she waved her hand and turned all of X-Factor's imprisonments into a congregation of doves. /p 

p "Bought time you guys showed up," Polaris said rubbing her raw wrists. /p 

_** p See Elena! They don't appreciate all that you've done for them! Why save such worthless people? /p **_

p Ignoring the voice Elena said, "Hokuten is not too far from here. We can catch him and make this mission more than just a success." /p 

p "Hokuten is for me to handle!" Genemaker exclaimed as he came up behind X-Factor. /p 

p "Just when did this creep get added into the mix?" Shard asked disgusted at the sight of the mutant trader. /p 

p "Hokuten is my brother. Let me deal with him Elena," Genemaker pleaded. /p 

p "No offense guy, but our mission was to take down Hokuten and we're not leaving until that has happened," Polaris proclaimed. /p 

p Setting Red Lotus on the floor gently, Genemaker turned his eyes to Elena, "He is my brother. You have Dark Beast and Sugar Man already. Give me this much." /p 

p Knowing that she was going to get laid into later on Ms. Witch nodded her head solemnly and teleported all of her teammates along with Dark Beast, Sugar Man, and the Angels of Hokuten away from the coming battle. /p 

p "Thank you Elena," Genemaker murmured as he turned to the sanctum of his brother. To his surprise Hokuten was already standing in front of the entrance anticipating the coming of his brother. /p 

p "I should have dealt with you years ago!" Hokuten exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles ready for battle. /p 

p Shaking his head sadly Genemaker looked up to the roof, "I'm not going to fight, but he will." /p 

p Looking up in mixed shock and horror Hokuten was pounced on by Genemaker's companion. Hokuten had no time to unleash his mutant ability of flesh corrosion. It required him not to be in contact with the target and the Asian man was most certainly in contact with his opponent. So all he could was physically try to break himself free of the monster's grip. /p 

p "My brother if you return I hope you return a changed man," Genemaker said sadly as the mutant and his brother disappeared in a flash of red light. /p 

p Ricki had taken care of two problems with one stone. The white podder would take himself and his brother to another dimension. Upon entrance into that dimension the white podder would kill himself and thus eliminate any chance of him gaining free will and becoming a potential threat that Tan had always feared he would become. Hokuten would not be seen for quite some time if ever, but Genemaker saw it as the only way. He could not kill his brother, but his sibling had become too out of hand. If he had somehow managed to gain control of the Red Diamond Syndicate all would have been lost. At least this way Ricki could always assume his brother was alive and that things just might work out in the end. /p 

p With the horrid deed having been completed Genemaker begun the long walk home. /p 

hr 

** p X-Factor HQ (A Day Later) /p **

p "I don't see what the big fuss is about. Dark Beast, Sugar Man, and the Angels of Hokuten have all been captured. Hokuten himself is more than likely a non threat. I think we accomplished plenty," Ms. Witch said as she squiggled uncomfortably in the seat that was in front of her Valerie Cooper and next to Polaris. /p 

p "Fatale, Rhais, and Thais are all still out there. That is enough to make me worry. Not to mention that we have zero confirmation on the fate of Hokuten. We only have the word of a scumbag to go by. Someone who was related to our target," Polaris commented. She was still extremely upset at the carelessness of Elena. She had let her feelings get in the way of making a sound judgment. It was a decision that possibly cost them their mission objective. Hokuten could still very well be out there for all they knew. /p 

p Valerie's brow furrowed as she looked at her high school friend, "I have to agree with Lorna on this one. You made a stupid ass move Elena." /p 

p "We wouldn't have to worry about Fatale being a threat if it wasn't for Polaris' bitterness. And if it wasn't for me Polaris and all the others would be on Dark Beast's dissecting table by now. I think I'm owed gratitude. Not flack," Ms. Witch exclaimed. /p 

p "Agreed. Drop this matter Polaris and Valerie. Elena deserves to be commended," Director Nero said as he entered into the room unexpectedly. /p 

p "But sir, she disobeyed—" /p 

p Holding up his hand to stop Valerie from continuing he said, "I really don't care. The point of the matter is that we have Dark Beast and Sugar Man. Two very dangerous criminals who have eluded us for quite some time. If Hokuten is still out there we will find him another day. Since we're on the subject of China…there has been an escape from Feng Tu." /p 

p "Feng Tu?" Elena asked dumbfounded as to why Polaris and Cooper looked so shocked. /p 

p "It's a big mutant prison in China. No one has ever escaped from there alive," Valerie explained. /p 

p "Apparently there was a break-in. The break-in distracted the troops and resulted in one mutant getting out. A very powerful mutant. All we know is that he was an Italian tourist taken hostage. He's got kinetic control that's off the charts," Nero informed. /p 

p "Do you want us to track him down Director?" Polaris asked. /p 

p "Maybe. Right now I have The Shroud looking into it. If any leads come up I'll be the first to inform you all," Director Nero said quickly leaving the office. /p 

p "The Shroud?" Polaris and Elena both asked simultaneously. /p 

p "He's a former hero disguising himself as a villainous drug lord. He's been associated with us for some time and is a fountain of information. We have more agents about than just X-Factor you know," Valerie said her voice filled with brimming anger. She didn't like being overridden in front of the "troops" like that. She was going to have to address the problem with Director Nero. /p 

hr 

p Nero picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice on the other end, "How close are we to getting her to teeter over?" /p 

p "Very close Mr. Dane, but I'm going to need you to do me a favor," Nero said as he sat down a few files on his desk and looked out the window to the north. /p 

p "Ask it. I'll see what I can do." /p 

p Nero smiled, "Get me Echo. I have a coven that needs to be taken care of." /p 

hr 

p Yvon Rendom smoked out his cigarette and set it down on his desk that was in desperate need of a painting over. Five of his henchmen walked into the room and each one had their heads low to the ground. They were some of his most pathetic mutants and Yvon felt he probably should spare them the hard life and just shoot them already. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on the point of view) he had found a profitable purpose for them. /p 

p "Don't look so glum boys. I'm damn proud of you. You freed that mutant," Yvon said in his thick Russian accent. /p 

p "We live to serve boss," Junpe responded still holding his head to the ground. /p 

p "Ahh I love the fact you don't have a Mexican accent. Makes it so much easier to talk to you. All of you sit down," Yvon said offering the seats in front of him, but he quickly pointed a finger at Ingersoll, "Except you big man. I really don't need to replace any chairs." /p 

p Ingersoll let out a weak laugh trying to hide his embarrassment. Before the situation got anymore awkward a bald Indian Man with black slacks, a dark blue turtleneck, and red sunglasses walked into the room. Yvon ran his hands through his slick black hair and leaned back in his chair, "That my friends is Dr. Osman. He's going to be giving you all a hand." /p 

p "What do you mean by help boss?" Nick asked. He had never been very trusting of people that claimed to be "helping" him. When he was six his uncle claimed to be "helping" him while molesting him. When he was eight his mom claimed to be helping him when she sent him to a psychiatrist who had a thing for little kids. When he was 16 his dad claimed to be helping him when he gave him a hundred bucks and told him to get out the house. Nick and help had never much gotten along. /p 

p "Don't freeze up nut job. He's going to help all of you with your abilities. He's a top class geneticist and I paid a ton of buckos to get you boys the treatment," Yvon replied. /p 

p "Ya would pay fo us sir?" Ingersoll asked feeling overjoyed at being able to be one of the cool mutants. Not being made fun of anymore was all he could think about the moment. /p 

p Yvon laughed, "Of course I would pay for all of you after the risk you took at Feng Tu. It's the least I owe you. Now all of you get the hell out of here and start packing!" /p 

p "Thank you boss. I really appreciate it," Junpe exclaimed as he reached across the desk and Rendom a handshake. The process repeated itself until the five mutants were out of the room and well on their way to getting packed. /p 

p Taking off his sunglasses and rubbing them with a napkin Osman asked, "How often do you lie to people like that?" /p 

p Kicking his feet up on his desk Yvon laughed, "Quite often. And you know what the beauty of it is? No one can ever lie to me." /p 

p "Then you know I'm not bullshitting when I say that your money is already deposited into the specified account," Osman replied putting back on his sunglasses. /p 

p "Exactamundo!" Yvon exclaimed as a smile crawled onto his playboy features. /p 

p "Then it was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Rendom," Osman said cordially as he turned to walk out the door. /p 

p "Hold on! Just one question before you go," Yvon implored catching the doctor's attention and annoyance, "What do you need them for out of curiosity?" /p 

p "The Hound Program," Osman answered. /p 

hr 

p Quickly knocking on the door Valerie walked into the office of Director Nathan Nero and was honestly hoping that she would barge in on him doing something stupid just so she could have the pleasure of reporting him. He had overstepped his bounds so far this time that she was damn near about to blow. If she wanted to get her point across though she was going to have to play it cool. Real cool. /p 

p "Director Nero. We need to talk," Valerie demanded. His back was turned to her as he was just wrapping up an e-mail from the looks of it. /p 

p Swiveling around in his chair the bald, caramel colored man smiled, "Indeed we do need to talk. Do you know anything about Cable?" /p 

p Valerie didn't like the way that her superior had asked her that question. She always had a gut feeling that something was wrong with Director Nero and now that feeling was blaring off in her stomach, but nonetheless she responded without flinching, "Yes, a rebel supposedly from the 40th century." /p 

p "Oh there is no supposedly to it. He is from the 40th century. I know him personally and spent time with him before he came to the 20th century," Nero explained. /p 

p Valerie could feel a lump form in her throat and common sense was telling her to run out of the room, but her agent's instinct made her want to learn all she could, "Who are you?" /p 

p Nero laughed, "See that's a good question. Right now I'm Director Nathan Nero. Want to know how I came up with that name?" /p 

p Standing firm Valerie replied, "Wow me." /p 

p The African-American man laughed once again, "You are quite the feisty little one. Nathan is the first name of my greatest rival, Cable. Nero comes from a Prelate I worked alongside with in the 40th century. Her name was Diamanda Nero. She's well on her way to existing in this time." /p 

p "Still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" Valerie repeated. /p 

p "Ch'Vayre." /p 

p "The name doesn't sound familiar." /p 

p Ch'Vayre smiled, "It shouldn't." /p 

p "So why here? Why now? X-Factor has nothing to do with Cable," Valerie pointed out. /p 

p "Durklan has given me a much better motive and opportunity. They freed me from that Arctic prison Shaw put me in and now its time for me to become a power player again. My mind was too much of a jumble. I'm an outcast from multiple timelines and they fixed me somehow. I'm going to return the favor." /p 

p "And what makes you think I won't spill this to everyone that'll listen?" /p 

p The man from the future shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter. I've already conditioned your mind. You're my stooge. I just felt like gloating." /p 

p Nero snapped his fingers and Valerie's eyes turned a deep cobalt color for only a second before returning to normal. /p 

p "So Ms. Cooper tell me again why you feel that X-Factor should try and find Fatale," Nero demanded trying to keep a mischievous smile from making itself known. /p 

p Valerie shook her head in confusion and slightly numbing pain, but continued with what she thought she was saying, "Fatale would be easier to interrogate than Dark Beast. That man runs circles around any interrogator and Fatale is in no way as skilled in arts of the tongue." /p 

p "Perhaps, but she is durable and could hold out for quite some time without saying anything. Mission request denied," Nero replied bluntly. /p 

hr 

p Genemaker made his way down the stairs to check on his multi-colored pods to find that they weren't so differently colored anymore. In fact all of them were white podders and in the center of the white whirlwind was Elena Boon floating on a magic carpet of various pinks and purples. As happy he was that Elena had decided to pay him a visit he still couldn't believe or understand that he had all white podders now. /p 

p "Did you do this?" Ricki stammered as he continued to look around bug eyed. /p 

p Elena laughed, "Yes I did Ricki. I also sent the Mengo Brothers to track down Fatale. And tomorrow I'm going to start working on creating personal avatars. The day after that I just might get into resurrecting the dead. And who knows? I might start my own team." /p 

p "Don't joke with me Elena. Did you do this?" Genemaker asked the tone of his voice hard as granite. /p 

p Getting off the floating carpet Elena walked over to Ricki and touched his face gently, "Yes I did Rick. A war is coming. I need soldiers for it. You can always make new mutants." /p 

p "What are you up to Elena?" Ricki asked his eyes pleading with Elena to tell him the truth. /p 

p "Remember how you use to watch Dragonball Z day and night and how I would always ride you about it?" Elena asked. /p 

p Genemaker nodded his head confused at where Elena was going with the question. Seeing the confusion plastered on his face Ms. Witch giggled, "My powers are kinda like a Saiyan. Every time I use them and especially when I exhaust them I get stronger. My time with X-Factor has made them a ton stronger. And after this recent few battles I'm starting to see things Rick." /p 

p "Like what? Please tell me Elena," Genemaker asked his lip trembling. All he wanted to do was hold Elena and tell her everything would be alright. He couldn't do that though. She had moved on past him, but he couldn't help but to want and hold the woman. He was almost able to call her wife. Ricki would live with the mistake of leaving her for as long as he lived. /p 

p "What if we had gotten our happy ending Rick? We were supposed to be together. We were meant to be together," Elena sighed. /p 

p "You're starting to scare me Elena. Talk to me here. You know I care about you." /p 

p "I used my powers to take a brief glimpse into the future. What I saw…" /p 

p Genemaker reached out and hugged Elena as tight as she could. She began to cry uncontrollably in his arms. Stroking her hair he looked up into the sky and a tear fell from his eye as well. He wouldn't ask her what she saw. It was partly because he respected her, but partly because he was afraid to know himself. /p 

p And as Elena cried the pods all began to return to their original color. /p 

p "I didn't want to see it Ricki. I didn't want to see it," Elena managed to get out in-between sobs. /p 

p "I know Curly Fry. I know," Genemaker said calling Elena the nickname he had always called her when they were engaged. Part of him never wanted to let go of Ms. Witch, but he had hurt her too much. She deserved someone who would never stop loving her and who would never put anything ahead of her. Ricki had fallen short of the goal line. It was time to let someone else step up to the plate. /p 

hr 

p "You're late." /p 

p "When am I ever on time." /p 

p "You're right about that blue, but doesn't change the fact that you're late." /p 

p "One, of course. Two, don't ever call me blue." /p 

p "Fine. Just take the file and get the hell out of here." /p 

p "What's on it?" /p 

p "The location of a Department K facility that is holding a group of mutants. Mutants our mutual allies want you to enlist." /p 

p "Department K huh? So they associate themselves with Alpha Flight?" /p 

p "Pfft! Department K has just made a resurgence recently. They're trying to stay completely under the radar and they've done a good job so far, but we both know our allies have major resources." /p 

p "Once again, of course. So once I do this what's next?" /p 

p "We give X-Factor the beating of their life." /p 


	13. Chapter 13

**Metallic Transformations**

Forge finally finished reading over the information that Cooper had presented him with and laid the file down on the woman's table, "What do this mission have to do with my team?"

"It's a direct assignment from Director Nero. I have absolutely no control over this Forge," Valerie exclaimed just as frustrated as Forge was about the mission. For the past few days something about Director Nero just irked at her. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Director Nero is flexing his muscle it seems," Forge replied as he retreated momentarily into his thoughts.

Valerie leaned back in her chair and laughed weakly, "You wouldn't believe how much. I can't nudge my shoulder without him changing things."

"Perhaps you should let your complaints be known," Forge suggested as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. The office was hot and sweat beaded down on The Maker.

"Ha! Nero seems to be the favorite of his superiors," Valerie proclaimed trying to convey to Forge just how hopeless the situation was. She was at the mercy of Nero and there wasn't anything she could possibly do about it.

Forge smiled, "You're a smart lady. I'm sure you'll find a way out."

"A vote of confidence from you means a lot."

"I appreciate it, but I have a favor to ask," Forge said his voice turning a bit deeper in bass and more serious in purpose.

"Hopefully not one that will make me grit my teeth," Valerie replied.

"Valerie when have I ever given you reason to worry?"

Cooper crossed her eyes at Forge, "You really don't want me to answer that question."

Straightening his posture and locking his eyes with Valerie the Native American man asked, "I need the authorization to conduct a search and rescue mission for Fatale. She's one of us Val."

Slamming her hands down on her desk Valerie shook papers and knocked over pens, "Not in my book. Authorization denied Forge."

Forge shook his head and couldn't stand to look Val in the face; "I saw the look in her eyes while in China. She's suffering and it's because we abandoned her."

"Fatale was a killer. She deserves what she gets," Valerie replied coldly.

'That's harsh Val. Even for you. I had hoped—

"That you could get your way. Not happening!"

Forge could hardly believe what he was hearing from Cooper. He had hoped that Valerie would have changed her stance on saving Fatale. Even Lorna agreed that freeing Fatale was the right thing to do. Why couldn't Valerie see that? Hadn't she learned enough from her mistake with Wild Child? What could make her want to repeat that kind of sin all over again?

"Fine, but I need to know something else," Forge said hoping he would get somewhere with this next order of business.

"I better not hear the word Fatale leak out," Valerie warned her jaws tight and eyes flashing with a woman's wrath.

"What do you know about Durklan Industries?"

Valerie immediately turned her focus away from Forge and began looking around the room as if someone might be listening to them. Then turning to Forge she pointed a finger at him, "I know this. They're bad news and you should not go around asking questions. You put us both at risk."

"They honestly have that kind of reach?" Forge said dumbfounded.

"Yes, so tell Puma and whoever you've recruited to stop snooping around. Otherwise, people will get hurt."

"I can't do that Val. They're up to no good," Forge exclaimed leaving out the part about how he knew that Durklan had connections to both Dark Beast and Sugar Man. He needed more information before he could present anything to Valerie. He had just wanted to see how Cooper would react to the mentioning of the dirty corporation. Now he had more than a sufficient answer to that question.

"Then tell the Avengers if it's that important, but you need to stay out of it," Valerie ordered returning to her work of answering calls and filling out papers.

Dr. Osman's prize project had been taking overloaded M-Core Virus treatments ever since she arrived at his facility and thus far the results had been extremely promising. To keep up the façade the doctor had to visit the project periodically to keep up the feeling of genuine concern, "How are you feeling today Lorna? Well I hope."

Trapped in a box cube prison Lorna turned to the doctor and yawned, "I'm fine Doc. The injections you've been giving me have really been helping me get adjusted to this dimensional wavelength."

"I'm happy the injections have aided you in regaining strength," Dr. Osman smiled. He hated lying to the clone, but it was necessary to keep her in check. She was going to be a tool of the Board of Durklan Inc. As much as he might wanted it to be different Osman had no choice but to lie to the Polaris clone.

Standing up Lorna approached the edge of what she believed to be a home to keep her safe from harm, "Doc I don't know what that stuff is, but I'm feeling stronger and stronger with every injection. It's great!"

"Soon you'll be strong enough to be freed of this place," Dr. Osman reminded even as took note of the subtle changes in the Lorna clone. Her hair was a brighter green and her body seemed a bit more muscular.

Cracking her knuckles the Lorna clone grinned, "Then I can take care of a few annoyances for you!"

"Speaking of that we want you to lead our new program," Dr. Osman said a bit more excited than he meant to be.

"Sounds interesting Doc. I'm more than anxious to hear more."

"My request for a solo op was denied. With that said Nero has handed us our latest mission. Look over the details," Forge said tossing a manila folder over to Polaris.

Reading over the files Lorna looked up at Forge puzzled, "What does cybernetic chop shops have to do with us?"

"They believe that mutant involvement is a high possibility," Forge explained.

"So you're going to meet with Shroud and his Dynamic Duo?" Polaris said stifling a laugh at the nickname that had developed for the two superhumans working under The Shroud.

"Yes, I don't want all the team involved if possible," Forge replied.

Lorna nodded, "I agree. China was a stressing situation."

"And no one has really had any decompression time."

Forge's statement reminded Lorna of something that she had wanted to bring up, "Though my heightened awareness has me noticing one thing. Doesn't Director Nero seem a bit off to you?"

Forge replied quicker than he realized, "Yes, he was too quick to defend Elena and he's always making hushed phone calls. I smell hidden agenda all over him."

"And he's been pushing Val to the breaking point," Lorna added.

Forge nodded, "He circumvents her at every turn. I do believe he is trying to drive her away and institute a pawn liaison."

The thought of that made Lorna begin to nibble at her nails, "Do you think he might have connections to Gyrich?"

"No, something tells me this goes far deeper than Gyrich could ever hope to dig. This seems more ominous."

"Alright well I suggest we keep a close eye on Nero then," Polaris said.

"Agreed, but we keep this between us," Forge commanded.

Polaris smiled, "Like I would tell loud mouth Red Lotus anything."

Gloria Dayne overlooked the five subjects that had been taken since the various prison outbreaks caused by Noh-varr. As leader of Department K she had taken advantage of this opportunity and was prepping warriors that would be tools in pushing forward the leader's plans. The Kree invading would only be a minor setback as the heroes of Earth always managed to push back the extraterrestrial forces. They tended to have more problems handling the forces of their own species.

"The preparation is nearly complete. They'll be completed outfitted for their mission in a few minutes," Quiet Bill, second-in-command of Dept. K, said. He was far more imposing than the middle-aged Fontanelle as his bald head and dark demeanor produced uncomfortable feelings.

"Good Bill. My dream therapy has been working well on the captives and it hopefully has set the mission parameters properly," Fontanelle replied keeping a strong gaze on the five human sized tubs containing the captives.

The echo of dress shoes caused the two highly ranked officers to look back and see their leader approaching with a pleased smile and crossed hands, "I had hoped that things would work out for the best. I have utter confidence in your abilities Fontanelle."

"Thank you sir. We weren't expecting you to pay a visit to our facilities," Gloria falsely smiled.

Tugging at his tie Carlton Beatrice grinned, "I just wanted to make sure that Elena would soon be in my grasp."

"Don't worry about it sir. Everything is going smoothly. The five test subjects will handle their target in a sufficient manner," Fontanelle promised.

Vargas sat down in front of Nero and something about the man reeked of distrust. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't like the way Nero talked. It was like deceit leaked from it and The Spaniard could smell it a mile away. That's why being called into his office directly just sent off sirens in his head. He knew Nero was up to something, but he couldn't make any assumptions.

"I've called you here Vargas because there is a solo operation that needs to be handled by the best. I think of you as the best. I'm sure you know of the situation with Noh-varr. He's been releasing super-powered villains left and right," Nero explained as he kept his eyes on Vargas. He knew the warrior didn't trust him, but Ch'Varye was confident in the fact that Vargas didn't have any choice.

Continuing his story Nero said, "Five of those villains attacked a government facility and took some very crucial files. We need those files returned to us immediately. I'm assigning you to detain these criminals and retrieve the files they stole."

"Who am I looking at taking on here?" Vargas asked with a bit of his Spanish accent seeping through.

"Minor ones for the most part. Kaine, a supposed degenerating clone. Carrion who is a very dangerous disease carrier. Nekra and Skinner who are both of a physical slant. Then there is Bengal. He's the one you need to watch. His fighting skills are nothing to dismiss."

Vargas wanted to ask why X-Factor wasn't being sent on the mission, but pride kept him from doing it. If Nero thought he was good enough to take down these fives who was he to underestimate himself? He would take down these five and come back home. It would be a simple take down mission.

"Do you understand your mission?" Nero asked. Vargas replied with a nod and Nero returned the nod with one of his own.

_Oh you fool. Playing right into my plans._

Impeccable timing was always a part of Forge's meet and greet when it came to allies of his organization. There was no easier way to piss someone off than to show up late. The Shroud had too many operations going to be bothered with somebody who couldn't show up on time.

Forge could see Shroud and his two soldiers moving across the airport's tarmac with great swiftness. They didn't look happy to see him, but who could blame them considering the circumstances. The Maker preferred to keep the atmosphere a straight to business one so he refrained from smiling.

"Well, if it isn't the illustrious Forge. Never thought I'd see you on my side of town," Shroud mused as he shook Forge's cybernetic hand firmly. X-Factor's image was a mostly positive one and Maxmillion respected the fact they didn't allow themselves to be complete stooges of the government.

"I've never been one to turn down a vacation. Though admittedly the idea of mutant chop shops would make me think twice about living here," Forge stated as he got a good look at Mongoose and Will O' Wisp. The two had a different look about them and it probably came from their time with Shroud.

"L.A. has a certain feel to it that makes one fond of it after a while, but chop shops aren't any part of that feel," Shroud assured.

Changing his facial expression to a serious one Forge asked, "So what do we know so far?"

"Let's walk and talk," Shroud replied, as he seemed to glide across the tarmac. Forge managed to keep pace with him, "From what we know so far it looks like a rich muck is behind these chop shops. One who has plenty of reason to want to make mutants into cybernetic dupes."

"Any idea where this money maker might be stashed?"

Shroud shook his head, "But we do know where his largest chop shop is located. It's located downtown in an abandoned theatre."

"And now I have to ask this of you upfront. Do you think this would require me bringing in some of my people?"

The cloaked man stopped his gliding and that point and turned emotionless eyes to Forge, "I have seen the beginnings of a lot of mutant activity in this city lately. The Hellfire Club seems to be behind most of it. Bring your people Forge. Maybe our joint efforts can weed out even a lil bit of this City of Angel's corruption."

Elena cracked open the door slightly and gazed upon a slumbering Vargas. He looked so peaceful that Elena nearly turned around and walked out. Something made her stay. As she entered the room she couldn't help, but to once again stare at the pectorals of the man as he was laid across the teal colored couch. His long black hair covered all of his face and his nose barely poked through the long strands.

Putting a slender finger to the hair Elena pushed it back and touched her glistening lips against Vargas' slightly sweaty cheek. The kiss was one of pure affection and it was enough to awake the Spaniard from his slumber fully alert. Ms. Witch couldn't say that she wasn't happy that her kiss packed that much power behind it. Being with Vargas meant a great deal for Elena because no one had made her as happy since she was with Ricki.

Looking up to his kisser Vargas tenderly rubbed the back of his hand through her curly hair, "You know I was dreaming about you."

"Now is that right?" Elena asked with a beautiful white grin.

Seeing Elena smile made Vargas' stress melt away like butter atop a skillet. If all he could do was make her happy that's what he would spend his whole life doing. He never thought he could come to care about a woman they way he had come to care about Elena. In his life there wasn't much time for relationships.

"Yes that's right. We were on a cruise together and seeing the coastline of Ghana. Fireworks were shooting off in the air and we both were holding each other. A little like this!" Vargas exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and pulled her close to him so that they were both lying on the couch. Feeling Elena's body atop his nearly drove him mad with passion.

Elena loved to feel Vargas' arms around her. She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't play easy to get. In the game of cat and mouse the woman always had to be the cat. As much as she wanted her Spanish hunk he was suppose to come after her and not the other way around. So she would fight off her desires for now and let Vargas make the first move.

"Ghana huh? So when were you planning on telling me about this trip?" Elena asked cutting her eyes playfully at Vargas.

Vargas smiled, "Am I that easy to read?"

Ms. Witch rubbed noses with Vargas, "Just a little bit. So what made you get the tickets?"

"With everybody thinking the world is coming to an end prices have fallen down big time. I got these tickets for 20 dollars together."

New Son felt his hand across the well-built wooden desk. He remembered how his Uncle Lucian had made his living off of building such desks and selling them to the rich and wealthy. At one time in his life New Son had thought that he too would take on the occupation of his Uncle. He had been studying under him for a few years before he changed his mind and decided to travel the world with the money he had inherited from his grandfather. That had been a mistake on his part as it had landed him in that forsaken prison known as Feng Tu.

"You like the craftsmanship?" Slade asked as he stepped into the office.

"Not as much as I'd like to know what the hell am I doing here?" New Son asked a bit annoyed at having been taken off his planned schedule.

"The Board just wants to give you an update of sorts. Vargas is soon to begin his mission. Department K held up their end of the bargain," Slade informed as he sat down in his leather chair and began to drink from his cup of coffee.

"So I get to start things soon. Good. I have the perfect target in mind."

Sitting down his coffee Slade reminded New Son, "Only minimal damage. We're not going all out here just yet. We have to reel in X-Factor first."

Leaning forward New Son replied, "The Board has nothing to worry about. I'm all on board for this scheme of theirs. Just keep up your end of the plans and I'll break X-Factor."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Vargas is walking into our trap even as we speak."

An alien empire is about to destroy this planet and instead of being right there fighting alongside the Avengers I'm being sent on some mission to capture some lackluster escaped villains. Ahh if only I could be with Elena right now. She'd help me end things here quickly.

Navigating his way through the dark warehouse was like a mole trying to swim in the middle of the Atlantic. He wasn't called The Spaniard for nothing though and despite the environment being a bit to his disadvantage he would come out on top. If only he had been the one waiting for an attack…this place would be perfectly to his advantage.

"You picked the wrong place to come to," a harsh and bass filled voice said as Vargas was kicked in the chin and sent right into the arms of an albino woman.

"Yea what he said," Nekra laughed as she kicked Vargas in the groin and watched as Skinner cut him across the back with the razor sharp bone protrusions coming from his forearm.

Vargas flipped over Skinner and despite it being dark he cut off the attacker's arm with his sword. With a flick of his other wrist he sent two poison covered ninja stars into the man that had kicked him across the chin. Kaine fell to the ground struggling to fight the poison that was quickly moving through his system. Vargas ignored the screams of the Lilin, Skinner, as he tucked his sword away and unleashed two Sais. He threw one into the shoulder of Nekra and the other into the kneecap of Kaine.

_That's three. Where are the other two?_

Having been trained intensively Vargas heard the whizzing sound from behind grow louder. With a quick sidestep he dodged the knives of Bengal with ease, but the Vietnamese assassin had been hoping that Vargas would do just that.

"Come to me," Carrion said with almost a hiss as he wrapped his arms around Vargas.

"Not today," Vargas replied as he threw his head back and broke Carrion's nose. With a kick to the stomach Vargas used Carrion as a springboard to flip into Nekra. He promptly planted his feet her chest and sent her smashing into the hard concrete floor.

_Oh this is too easy!_

A rumble surged through the floor and an inhuman roar could be heard. Turning his back Vargas could only hope that things weren't about to get worse. Suddenly, the lights cut on and Vargas realized just how much trouble he was really in. Standing before him was what could only be described as the Grim Reaper meets Edward Scissor Hands. The creature stood over six feet and was completely made of hard bone. Surprisingly, the beast was pristinely clean and not a drop of grime could be found anywhere on it. It shined in the light and so did Vargas' sword.

"I've never liked the grilse," Vargas smirked as he charged into battle.


	14. Chapter 14

"METALLIC FINISH"  
December 2005  
**by Brent Lambert**

Vargas was picked up by Skinner and flung across the warehouse until a concrete pillar forcibly stopped his body. The Spaniard felt all air leave his body as he collided with the ground. Fighting off these villains was proving to be tougher than he had originally thought. Director Nero had almost made things sound easy, but Vargas was finding out otherwise. That much was for certain. If Nero had mentioned something about huge bone monsters Vargas might have considered asking for a little back up.

_Too late for regrets now! Just get the job done!_

At least the Lilin only had one arm to work with seeing as how Vargas had cut the other off. Kaine, Carrion, and Nekra were out of the picture, but Skinner and Bengal weren't going to be so easy to take down. Vargas rose to his feet quickly as possible and charged his sword with its life killing energy. He didn't want to kill this brute, but The Spaniard knew when it was time to start playing like a big boy. He just wouldn't let Elena know about it. She abhorred the killing aspect of his nature and he never wanted to expose her to it.

As he charged forward he heard the ever so slight pitter-pattering of feet. Bengal was trying to blindside him! When the animal-dressed assassin was only inches away from his kill Vargas leaped up into the air and planted his foot in Bengal's throat. Bengal's body flew backwards and the back of his head was the first thing to make contact with the ground. Vargas landed on his feet and his sword was still laced with his death energy. Being crouched on the ground made The Spaniard look almost vampiric and it was enough to make Skinner reminiscence to his days of dealing with vampire lords. Vargas was no vampire and he was most certainly no lord. He was just a bulked up, insignificant human who he would crunch to a thousand tiny pieces.

"This fight has been interesting, but I have a cruise to get to," Vargas said as he leaped into the air and bounced off one of the concrete pillars. He was flying at Skinner like a human bullet and his sword found its way to the Lilin's heart. Skinner let out a cry that could have sent chills down a blind man's spine simply from his facial expression alone. If you could call it a face.

Vargas looked up at the bone monster with the hate that came from killing. As he began to pull his sword out from the dying Skinner he felt a piercing pain in his back. Looking behind him Vargas saw that Bengal was still conscious and had placed a dagger in his back. It was in that brief moment of observation that a large white hand smacked Vargas away like a fly. The Spaniard twirled and tossed through the air like a cow in a Texas tornado, but his body finally made sickening contact with the same pillar he had leaped from to kill Skinner. Bones were broken and flesh made bloody as Vargas fell from some 40 feet in the air. A final moan of defiance came from his body as he gave out.

Bengal rose to his feet with one hand gripped around his throat. It would have been crushed it not for the metal mesh he wore under his uniform. Looking to Vargas' broken body he laughed, "Well, my work is almost finished here."

Pulling out a dagger he cruelly laughed again, "Almost."

"So anyone care to tell me where Vargas is at?" Red Lotus asked as they boarded off the plane. Lotus didn't mind that Vargas wasn't around because it kept from hearing the warrior lectures, but it wasn't like Vargas not to be on a mission.

"He's doing some solo work for Nero. Nothing big," Elena answered as she shed her black jacket. The plane had been too cold for her tastes, but L.A. was far from that. This was her first time coming to the city and while she might like to go around and play tourist she couldn't. Maybe Vargas and her could come back her some time.

"Yeah just because the rest of us aren't good enough for solo work," Red Lotus half-joked. He didn't know why so many underestimated his fighting ability just because of his clowning nature. He had rolled and fought against the best the world had to offer. His skills as a killer had been well appreciated during his time in the Triads. Just because he didn't walk around in black and sport a big sword didn't mean he was any less badass.

Ruby Claw was the last to board off the plane. She had heard Lotus' comment and said, "Don't doubt your worth Lotus. I know of just what you're capable. The Red Diamond Syndicate spoke of your name in hushed conversations."

"Self-doubt will get you nowhere on this team. We've got a nasty little problem to weed out of L.A."

"Forge is right. The problem is indeed one worth addressing," The Shroud said as he seemingly glided across the tarmac to greet the six members of X-Factor.

"Man you and Vargas should get together and see if you can exchange clothes," Red Lotus commented and received a nudge in the side from Polaris.

Mongoose and Will O'Wisp seemed to tighten up a bit at the mocking of their employer, but Shroud chuckled, "I see I will enjoy the company of your team Forge."

"At least someone around here can take a joke," Red Lotus whispered.

The two teams congregated and formed a party of nine as they made their way from the airport. Red Lotus whistled Star-Spangled Banner as they made their way to the two stretch limos that were going to be their transportation. Polaris got close to Forge and said, "The government definitely pays him good."

"To work in L.A? Yes, they'd have to pay me very well too," Forge smiled.

"We'll be heading back to my HQ to discuss the matter at hand," Shroud explained as he sunk into the shadows and was gone.

"So I guess he isn't riding with us?"

Mongoose looked over to Red Lotus and snarled, "He never rides with us. Shroud has his own way of doing things."

"I will make this very clear upfront. If we're going to succeed I'm going to need you to do things my way," Shroud proclaimed as he pulled up a 3-D hologram of the abandoned warehouse where the largest mutant chop shop was located.

Forge nodded, "We're at your disposal Maxmillion."

"Thank you Forge. Now to begin with there are three easy and safe ways from which to enter this building," Shroud said when three red lights appeared in different locations across the building.

Red Lotus listened to the babble of The Shroud and was barely paying attention. He just couldn't believe that Vargas had been picked over him for a solo mission. He respected Vargas, but he was far better suited for solo work. At least in his opinion, but Valerie barely gave him the time of day ever since their little spat after he got bit in Mexico. The changes that he had undergone weren't exactly pleasing to the eyes, but they had made him better. He had slowly been approving in his body morphing abilities and his super-strength had given his punches some more pep behind them. Valerie and subsequently Director Nero didn't trust him and figured the attack had weakened his abilities. They were dead wrong and this mission was his chance to prove it.

"So are we all clear on what we have to do?" Shroud asked having finished up his briefing.

"Crystal," Red Lotus said tightening his hand into a fist.

The young Latino girl was dragged down the hallway kicking and screaming the entire time. She had been on the streets ever since she was ten and recently the rash of disappearances had prompted her to be a lot safer in her escapades. She had heard the stories of how her brethren were cut up and sewn like Levi jeans. Being a mutant was almost a guaranteed death sentence these days. Groups like the X-Men might try and portray things positively like progress is being made, but she knew better. Mutants were hated now more than ever. Every time a building fell, a child died, something caught on fire, and a monument fell. All those things were blamed on her kind and it was the ones on the fringes like her who suffered for it.

She ceased her screaming as her eyes caught the gaze of the man who was in charge of the facility. His eyes were cold and unforgiving. He had dealt with mutants for a long time. That much she could tell.

"Put her in Pen 120," Donald Pierce commanded as he checked her off on a list like she was a piece of cattle.

"You're sick! You're sick! I hope you burn in hell you bastard!" the girl cried out between sobs and sniffles. She knew what awaited her. Her life was over and she couldn't help but feel that this was all a dream. She wasn't meant for this. Stardom and having gossip articles written on her was supposed to happen. Not this. Never this. Why?

"Let her go!" a voice cried out as the young girl was snatched from the guards who had intended to drag her to her doom. She flew forward until she was in the arms of Elena Boon who spoke softly to her, "Run home and don't worry. I'll make sure he burns in Hell."

The young woman nodded her head and ran away.

Donald looked down at the intruder and smiled, "You don't know what you've stepped into mutant."

"Oh believe me I do!" Elena yelled as fireballs began to rain down from the chop shop's roof.

"I can't believe she ran off on her f'ing own!" Red Lotus exclaimed.

"She claims she felt someone in danger," Mongoose said as he kept his run in step with that of everyone else. He could easily run ahead of them, but they had to charge this place head on now because of Ms. Witch's foolhardy mistake.

"I don't like the way you said claim. If she felt it she felt it," Shard snapped.

"Everyone stay alert! Regardless of why Elena has put herself into danger and I don't want to see her harmed," Shroud said gliding along the ground like a wraith of some sort. As they neared one of the entrances to the building Maxmillion held out one of his hands and a shadow hole blanketed nearly the entire side of the building.

The collection of government agents made their way through the hole and to Elena.

Dr. Osman led the Polaris clone down the hallway and as they neared what he had bought there for he said, "I'm about to show you your team. They're all comatose right now, but we're reviving them. Be mindful. There appearances were wrecked by the Polaris of this world so we've worked with them as best as possible."

"Yea I understand," the clone replied. She hated what this world's version of her was doing. This team of hers would be ruthlessly efficient in stopping anymore damage from being caused by Polaris and her villainous comrades.

They stopped at the first cell and Osman said, "This is Junpe. He was our first survivor. We had to do extensive work on him and it was the same with all the others."

Junpe was somewhere around 7 feet tall and large bone protrusions stuck out all across his back. His skin was red, bumpy, and his veins looked like they were pumping enough blood to fill a dam. The man's (if you could call him that) eyes were a deep green and on the bridge of his nose was a black crescent moon. When the Polaris clone looked down at his feet she was astonished to see that he had one large toe with a gigantic grayish toenail. Junpe's hands were large enough to wrap around the throat of a tiger easily and while there were no visible nails it was easy to see that the skin was incredibly rough.

"Moving on," Osman coughed.

When they got to Ingersoll the clone couldn't help but to yelp. His face looked like a Picasso painting. Two eyes were where the nose and mouth were supposed to be. There were two mouths on each side of his face. The mouths were full of serrated teeth and one of them had a snake's tongue that had to be at least four feet long. Tiny blue quills were visible all along the slimy purple tongue. His four muscular arms ended in ten spindly fingers that had suction cups akin to an octopus. Ingersoll's pink tail wrapped around his legs twice and Polaris was positive this guy was a child of Echidna.

"He must have been really messed up when you found him?" Lorna asked.

Osman nearly wanted to laugh, "Yes. He was in awful shape. Now moving on to the next subject."

"I won't lose my lunch over this one will I?" the clone inquired, but received no response from Osman.

Kaleb was actually a bit easier for the clone to deal with. He had the frame of Namor, but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of having hair he had hundreds of tiny tentacles that each ended with their own little mouths. He had red eyes that seemed to shake and jiggle like Jell-O. There was no visible mouth to be seen and black elbow blades gave Kaleb a bit more of a threatening look.

"You were kind to this guy," Lorna said with all seriousness, but again she received no response.

Alexi had two golden horns that came from atop his head. They went up for about three feet and then twisted back down until they were touching his shoulders. His face protruded outwards and two large teeth hung from his massive jaw. Translucent inflated sacs lined his bulky chest and skinny arms. What looked like rock calcifications covered his kneecaps and instead of feet he had large hooves.

"One more to go," Osman said ignoring the various reactions of the clone. She would get used to her team's features and the fact they looked so shocking would help give her team an advantage when facing X-Factor.

Nick was so close to normal that Lorna almost let out a gasp again. She had been getting accustomed to the freakish, but seeing something almost normal was a welcome sight. He pretty much looked like the Silver Surfer with the exception of having a Thing body build and four arms to boot.

"He's your most powerful member. He can switch into three stages. Each of them unique and deadly. This is your squad Polaris. Do you accept them?"

"Do I get free reign in how I train with them?"

Osman nodded, "Of course."

"Then we have a deal, good doctor."

"She's gone," Red Lotus sighed.

"As is everyone else involved with this evil place," Shroud said with equal defeat. The shop had been cleaned. The only evidence of a fight were all the burn marks and flickering fires that had been left behind. Everyone figured they came from Elena, but there was no way of being for certain. Maxmillion was beginning to regret accepting the help of X-Factor in this endeavor.

"We have to find Elena. That's the top priority," Shard made sure to point out.

"You're right. I want all of you to head back to base and see if you can begin conducting a global search. I'll be here in L.A. looking for her with Shroud and his crew," Forge commanded.

"Yes sir," Ruby Claw said before Lotus and Shard had chance to protest.

"Lets find her and pray no harm has been done to her," Forge said.

Valerie was just about to make herself a good cup of tea before heading to bed when the doorbell to her apartment rang. Sitting down the cup, Valerie moved slowly to the door and made sure to pick up her fully loaded gun that was by the lampshade. Keeping the weapon behind her back she creaked open the door and was surprised to find a very large package at her doorstep. It was actually a big gift and came with the wrapping and red ribbon. Valerie was damn near about to shoot the box when heard muffling come from inside. Horrified at the thought of someone being inside she dropped her gun and began tearing at the package.

Finally ripping through the package she lifted back the top of the box and let out a blood-curdling scream…


	15. Chapter 15

**Rigged Up**

Valerie looked through the glass window and tried to wipe away the fatigue that was at the doorstep of her eyes. She had been keeping watch over her high school friend ever since she found her at her doorstep. Elena had been dramatically changed and Valerie feared deeply what her reaction would be once she woke up. Whoever the psycho was that did this to her would play. Valerie would use every resource in her command to make sure of that.

Seeing Elena in a hospital bed was painful enough, but it was made all the worse because Vargas was only a few feet away from her in a hospital bed of his own. Nero had sent him on what was supposed to be an "easy" assignment and instead Vargas came back carved up like a Christmas ham.

The other members of X-Factor were on their way back to base now and it wouldn't be long before they saw the horrifying sight she was looking at now. X-Factor had been through their fair share of trials and tribulations, but things had seemed tougher than ever since this latest squad was formed. Something was moving in on them from all sides. Valerie couldn't quite be sure what it was, but she had a feeling it involved something far beyond her control.

"How are our two agents doing?" Director Nero asked from across the hallway. He was walking towards Cooper and she had to make a conscious effort not to give him the meanest look she could muster up. Her agents were injured and he had the nerve to sound chipper.

"They're fine considering all they've been through. You shouldn't have sent Vargas on that mission. At least not alone. Skinner and Kaine alone were too tough for him to handle solo."

"I had faith in the abilities of one of my agents. Is that so terrible a crime?" Nero asked with almost a hint of innocence.

"Don't play that game with me Nero. You had a reason you sent Vargas out there! What was it?" Valerie demanded a bit louder than she had meant to.

"If you're implying that I was purposely trying to get Vargas hurt I suggest you come again. Vargas has proven himself to be the most capable of handling solo work. The team is already small in number. I couldn't afford to divide them anymore. The matter in L.A. was more important," Nero explained as he kept his gaze locked on the now cybernetic Elena.

"They had the back up of Shroud and his agents. You could have at least sent Shard with Vargas. Besides that I thought I was the manager of this team. You going behind my back and dealing out missions is undermining my authority."

Nero laughed, "Your authority comes through me so I'll damn well assign any missions I deem necessary. Noh-Varr's attacks were of deep concern to the government. X-Factor had to contribute to the cause against the little brat somehow."

"At what cost Nero," Valerie said as she began to walk away from Nero, "The other X-Factor members are returning soon. I'll make sure to send them your way for an explanation."

"Man what do you think happened that only Val can tell it to us in person?" Red Lotus asked as their plane neared the government complex they were housed at.

"Who knows, but Val was clearly shaken. I'm almost afraid to know what it is," Polaris said as a sudden chill came over her.

"Perhaps it has something to do with Elena," Ruby Claw said earning him dark stares from everyone else in the plane. They all figured it had something to do with Elena, but none of them wanted to come outright and say it. Claw had just reminded them of a harsh reality.

Lotus hung his head low and shook it, "Why did Elena have to go and run off? We could have taken Pierce as a team dammit!"

"We can't beat ourselves up over something Elena decided to do. All we can do is hope that she's fine," Shard advised.

"Shard's right," Polaris added, "We just gotta hope."

"But man oh man we better hope that Vargas hasn't come back from his solo mission yet. I can hear him fussing at all of us now," Lotus said.

Claw nodded, "An angry lover is not a pretty sight."

"If Vargas is back I'll just magnetically glue him to a wall. I really don't have time for his bull. We have other business to take care of because if something did happen to Elena we'll hunt Pierce to the ends of the Earth," Polaris promised.

Director Nero slammed the door behind him and banged his fists on his desk. Valerie had the nerve to try and threaten him. If he weren't a man of such patience he would have strangled the life out of her. Pretending to be this Nero character was beginning to tear at the former Prelate of Apocalypse. He was better than this. To be threatened by a mere human and not responding in kind nearly drove the warrior mad.

Still he would persevere on and complete this mission. By doing so he would earn the favor of Durklan and become a major player on the global scale. All he had to do was keep pushing these X-Factor ants a little longer. Then he would have everything he could ever desire.

Apocalypse may be long and gone, but Ch'Vayre would continue the legacy of his master. Only the strong would survive and he would be one of them.

Polaris touched the glass and broke down in Red Lotus' arms, "Who would do that? What monster would do that?"

"I don't know," Red Lotus answered as tears streamed down his own eyes. He knew Elena would never be the same. There was no going back for her. Donald Pierce had done something that was too terrible for words. He stripped Elena of her own familiarity with herself.

Shard wasn't able to express her grief in the way Polaris and Lotus could. Tears were unable to come from a being composed of photons. Just wasn't happening so Shard mourned, but she mourned within herself. Poor Elena and poor Vargas. Two lovers found themselves so close yet so far apart.

"Guys I'm really sorry that all of this happened, but we all are going to have to pull ourselves together. Pierce is still out there and I want him caught," Valerie said sternly as she interrupted the team's grieving session.

Polaris wiped away her tears and looked at Valerie with renewed passion, "Oh believe me the people responsible for this will pay. I'm going to pull out every screw and metal plate from Pierce's body slowly!"

"And that's if she gets to him before me," Red Lotus snapped.

Valerie smiled, "Good to see we're all on the same page here."

Sherrie Steinberg had been on this oilrig for the past three weeks. To say it was beginning to aggravate her was hardly putting a face on the problem. She was stuck around greasy, chauvinistic men all the time. If she had a penny for everytime she was hit she'd have a fortune to rival Bill Gates. Of course the world wasn't going to be that kind to her.

So she just kept working on the bills of the oilrig and was trying to configure the cost of repairing various damaged parts when the door to her office suddenly slammed open and flew off the hinges. Sherrie leaped over her desk to avoid the metal door and let out a shriek at the sight of the man who knocked away the doorway.

He had to be about 8 feet tall and his back was covered with a yellow crusty carapace. The crust had holes in it that tinier versions of the large black man climbed in and out of. The square jaw and beady eyes of the mutant made Sherrie think he had called straight out of the black lagoon.

The mutant behemoth walked over to where Sherrie was cowering on the ground and lifted her up with one hand wrapped around her tiny throat. As she was being pressed up against a cold metal wall she saw another fantastic looking man make his presence known. He looked like walking blue flames and he grinned upon seeing Sherrie.

"Drop her Tusk," the man ordered and the mutant did as he said. Sherrie gasped for breath as she gripped her own neck to make sure it hadn't been crushed by Tusk's hand.

"You'll have to forgive Tusk. He can be a tad bit harsh sometimes. So you're Sherrie Steinberg I assume?" New Son asked.

The young woman barely managed to reply, "Yes I am. What do you want with me?"

New Son bent down in front of Sherrie and looked genuinely disturbed by what he was about to say, "Unfortunately you had the pleasure of knowing Lorna Dane and that is why we are here today."

"What does Lorna have to do with any of this?" Sherrie asked her mind spinning at what kind of trouble she might be in.

"I'm looking to piss her off. The quickest way to do that is to harm someone she cares about. An old friend falls into that category I'm afraid," New Son, answered matter of factly.

Sherrie began to cry, "Please don't hurt me. I'm married. I've got so much left to do…"

"As do I," New Son said as he put a finger to Sherrie's forehead and lit her body afire with kinetic energy, "Forgive me. I do what I must"

Tusk and New Son walked out of the room as Sherrie's body exploded blood, bone, and entrails everywhere. The death had been a quick one, but not a pleasant one to look at.

New Son sighed, "Gather the others. I'm going to destroy this rig and begin the destruction of X-Factor!"


	16. Chapter 16

**The Slaughter Begins**

Wisdom dictated to Lorna that she needed to sleep, but rest wasn't an option. Only hours before Polaris had to bear witness to two mutilated teammates. Seeing the two lovers, Vargas and Ms. Witch, in such a state broke Lorna's heart. She believed that she had failed them both as their leader. It was her responsibility to make sure that they remained as healthy and injury free as possible. The mauled state of Vargas and the altered state of Elena were glaring proof of that lapse in responsibility.

Which was why Lorna had been spending the last few hours searching for every little piece of information she could find on Donald Pierce. The former Hellfire Club member had assaulted Elena on so many levels. Her psychical being had obviously been assaulted, but Lorna cringed to think of the mental damage once Elena woke up. What Pierce had done was nothing short of rape in his own twisted cybernetic way.

"Watch that computer too much longer and your eyes might fall out. At least that's what the television says," Red Lotus joked as he abruptly interrupted Lorna's crusade. She hopped up in her seat and looked back at him with a frustrated scowl that a mother might give a child who just broke the cookie jar.

"Must you sneak up on me in the middle of work. Could you not find something better to do with your time?" Polaris insisted as she turned away from Lotus and went back to work.

"Two times the Lorna attitude and none of the Lorna fun," Red Lotus sighed in mock disappointment.

"Knowing that Vargas and Elena are lying in hospital beds kinda drains the fun away," Lorna explained.

"Right. Which, is why I'm trying to bring it back," Lotus smirked.

Lorna scowled at Red Lotus again, "Is this all one big joke to you? Shit is hitting the fan and all you want to do is make us laugh. This is the real world Lotus."

"Knowing that fact is the only reason I even attempt to do what I do. This world is dark and brooding enough Lorna. Us being that way isn't going to help Vargas and Elena. They're going to need our smiles more than anything else."

"I'll smile when I'm looking at Pierce's metal corpse."

Red Lotus shook his head, "I've seen revenge consume too many people. Don't make have to add you to the list."

"This isn't revenge! This is justice! Do you honestly expect me to believe you wouldn't rip Sugar Man limb from limb if you could?"

"I see there's no getting through to you," Red Lotus said as she turned to walk out of the room. Looking back one last time he answered Lorna's question, "No I wouldn't expect you to believe me."

Lotus' last words quickly faded out of Polaris' mind as she returned to her frantic search for whatever information she could acquire about Pierce. Her fingers sounded like a tap dancer hard at work as she dashed them across the keyboard. She was so caught up in her activities that she didn't realize the phone was ringing until well into its fourth ring.

"Shit!" Lorna exclaimed as she hopped up out of her chair and rushed to the phone. Taking a breath before answering she said, "Hello. Oh hey Forge! Anything new in LA? You're kidding right? Oh hell you're not kidding. Yea…I'll get the team together. See you in a few."

Lorna hung up the phone, sat down in her bed, and cried.

"We know very little about this group. They've just appeared on the scene and it would seem that they have a mutant supremacist agenda," Director Nero explained as eh stood before the assembled X-Factor. Their numbers were low, but it was obvious that they were itching for battle. Especially Lorna as recent events had a very personal toll on her. All was going as Durklan had planned and he only needed to continue playing his part well.

"Then why attack an oil rig? What does that have to do with mutant supremacy?" Ruby Claw asked not sure what the terrorists were aiming to do. What had they achieved by destroying that particular piece of infrastructure? It seemed like a worthless attack in the big scheme of things.

Forge immediately looked to Lorna to see her reaction and he was surprised that she seemed unaffected. That surprised turned to logic as Forge realized that his teammate was probably off in her own world. He couldn't help but to wonder what cogs were turning in her head.

Shard caught the distressed look on Forge's face and wondered just what was it about Claw's question that had shook him up. It was valid question because attacking an oilrig hardly seemed like an impressive first showing for terrorists looking to make a name for themselves. Between Forge's expression and the ill logic behind the attack Shard knew something was amiss. For now she would play it safe and wait the secret out.

"A colleague of Polaris' was working on that rig. We believe Regalo del Ferro attacked it for that reason and that reason alone," Nero answered sending an awkward silence across the entire room.

Valerie Cooper was the first to break it, "So given the circumstances do you really feel it wise to send out X-Factor? Especially in a weakened state."

"I have complete confidence in your team Cooper unless there is some reason I shouldn't," Nero said eyeing Cooper suspiciously. Of course he knew good and well X-Factor wasn't prepared for the battle ahead of them. The leader of Regalo del Ferro was enough to give X-Factor a problem let alone the rest of his team. Durklan wanted the mutants weakened before Dr. Osman's creatures were sent after them. The former Prelate of Apocalypse had to suppress a smile. X-Factor's days were numbered and soon would be freed of having to masquerade in this pathetic post.

Cooper didn't weaken under Nero's visual assault, "The team is much smaller in number sir. With all respect this is X-Factor, not the Fantastic Four."

Forge stood from his chair, "I have a solution to that numbers problem. Shroud has agreed to loan us Wisp and Mongoose until this Regalo del Ferro problem has been officially taken care of."

Nero smiled, "Good Forge. I knew I could count on you to make this happen. Start running training simulations with them. I want you all prepared when Regalo del Ferro strikes again. I'm positive they will."

"I'll continue to try and find info regarding their membership. The more we have the better off we'll be. Do I have permissions to check classified files?" Valerie asked. She'd pull Lorna to the side and they'd use those same files to dig up whatever they could on Pierce.

"Yes, use whatever files are necessary. This is already a delicate situation. I don't want it anymore stressful than it has to be, "Nero replied.

"We've made our first move against X-Factor. Now we shall wait to draw them out," New Son explained to his gathered team.

For the time being Durklan had given them one of its many warehouses to set up camp in. The place was essentially bare save for a few mutant signature detectors placed in key areas throughout the building. New Son was confident X-Factor would not find them so early, but Durklan wanted to take extra precautions. Regalo del Ferro held a key role in the plans of Durklan and New Son rather them be overprotective than not protective at all.

The Italian had gathered his team together for a briefing to calm their nerves. Normally, the room would have been a cave in terms of light, but New Son was basically glowing blue kinetic energy. He was a giant candle in the room and gave a blue luminescence to all in his path. A meager table had been given to the team and it was there that Marcus Tsung, Trial, and Gryphon sat around. All of them had hawkish expressions. New Son had come to expect that from his team just like he expected Post and Tusk to go and look menacing in a nearby corner. The only one that he even remotely liked was Whiteout and that was because the Savage Lander never said a single word. She simply followed orders.

Gryphon was the first to speak. Her voice always sounded like a lion roaring. She was quite frankly the most unladylike creature that New Son had the unfortunate luck to run across. Everything about her was gruff and rugged. The Damocles Foundation had done quite the number on her.

"While that oil rig was fun you promised all of us the chance at vengeance against those who harmed us. We can't wait around forever for X-Factor to come and knock on our door," Gryphon complained.

"Yes, certain assurances were made. I have quite a few bodies that I need to pile up," Tsung added.

New Son glared at the former Asian crime boss, "And you will in due time Marcus, but remember this and remember it carefully. You all could still be rotting in cells right now if it wasn't for me."

He knew that would strike a chord with all of them because they all believed him to be their savior from the hell of Department K. That was hardly the case at all, but they believed it. The truth of the matter was that an associate of Durklan ran Department K. New Son was allowed to stage their escape in order to lure them into a false sense of trust. They all believed that Department K could be on their tail any minute and that staying together was the best way to survive.

"We understand that and are grateful to you, but I am picking up on radio waves. We're being labeled as terrorists. Even though we're thought of as minor having the label of terrorist is dangerous in this day and age. Whatever you're planning on doing needs to be done soon before things explode on us," Trial said.

New Son nodded in mock understanding, "You are all safe with me. Besides you are all each tremendous warriors in your own right. There is no need to fear the humans and once we have X-Factor out in the open our real plans can begin. Just be patient with me a bit longer."

Each step was made with unwavering authority as Director Nero led two of his direct superiors, Colonel Wilson and Colonel Cole, down the long, rank stairway. The terrible smell of unlawful science filled the nostrils of the three men. All of them never flinched in the face of the putrid smell. Men of their kind never showed weakness in front of each other. The only sign of any reaction at all was a concentrated slowing of breathing from the middle-aged Army officers. The former Prelate of Apocalypse was use to such smells. Battlefields of the future did not have the niceties of barracks and welcoming parties. Ch'Varye felt the warriors of this period were hardly respectable. Apocalypse's reign, if nothing else, restored strength of will to the ranks of humanity.

"Just what are you conducting down here Nero?" Colonel Wilson asked. Nero knew that neither Wilson nor Cole really cared for him, but that was precisely why he had chosen them to see this project first. He had kept Cooper and his superiors in line with mind control, but they were beginning to grow immune to it. Ch'Varye knew that Durklan wouldn't give him a gross amount of power for too long.

Cole gave Nero a nasty scowl and badgered Nero in his scratchy voice; "You had better not be pulling any crap with us Director. X-Factor's fuck ups have already been putting the heat on us. I hold you responsible."

Clearing the anger out of his throat Ch'Varye forced a smile and replied, "Believe me sir this address those very problems. What I have in mind is a grand re-envisioning of the Hound program. The soldiers I plan on producing here will be like nothing ever before."

Wilson detected a hint of power madness in Nero's tone and he wasn't at all pleased with what he heard. The man was in charge of a superhuman division within the government. Under his command were mutants who could construct deadly devices within minutes, rival Magneto in power, beat any normal man into a pulp, and take lives with just a touch. Wilson would be damned before he saw that kind of power be held by an overly ambitious prick. Why he hadn't gotten rid of Nero yet was something he still couldn't figure out. A nagging thought just kept Wilson from making that one phone call.

There was no hesitation apparent in Wilson's voice as he said, "Remember your place Nero. The idea here is sound, but the last Hound project failed miserably. You've done this without our authorization, so know if it fails you will be going to jail."

At that point Nero's temptation to slap Wilson was as strong as a starving shark's need to feast on a bloody limb. The feeble fool had the nerve to threaten Ch'Varye with jail! When Durklan's plans were bought to fruition he would be sure to personally smash the weak skull of Wilson. Then he would blow the dust from it to the far winds!

"Do we really even need The Hounds? X-Factor could get back up to snuff with a few cosmetic improvements. I don't think you should have taken such a drastic step without our approval," Cole added.

Nero took a deep breath and replied to the criticism, "X-Factor has become too personal of an organization. The Hounds will return a sense of security where XFactor has failed. As for you authorization…well, I felt it best to keep this secret until the right moment."

As they neared the end of the stairs Nero began to delight in getting to see the first batch of his future Prelates. Apocalypse may have died, but Ch'Varye would continue where his master left off.

Nero was smiling unconsciously and Wilson caught the smile. He looked at the man awkwardly and with a clipped tone asked, "Just what the hell are you smiling about?"

"The future is a bright one my friends," Nero replied as the three men turned a corner and were standing on a balcony overlooking the Hound experiments. The smell was fouler than a pile of dead road kill, but Ch'Varye held the scent within his nostrils. He wanted to savor it for it was the smell that would bring about his ascension.

Wilson covered his nose and mouth with his hand and said, "This is huge! How many of them bastards do you have cooking down there?"

"Around fifty. Give or take a few. They'll be ready within a week," Nero answered.

Cole nodded. He was still awe-struck by the work that Nero had put into this facility without them ever knowing anything about it. Nonetheless, if Nero's work proved successful then his failing reputation could possibly be saved and even heightened.

"We'll come up with a mission for these boys within that time. Give us a reason not to doubt you boy," Cole said as he looked to Wilson and the two Colonels walked away from Nero.

As they departed Ch'Varye sighed, "Stupid humans. They know not what they do."

New Son floated slowly down to crowds of Coney Island below him. As soon as people spotted him they began to run in fear of what he might do. The Italian mutant looked down upon the cowering humans with disgust. If it hadn't of been for people like himself, this entire planet would be ruled by some upstart and his Kree army. Regular humans like the ones here in Coney Island were just wastes of space.

As he landed on the ground, New Son stretched out his arms and blue energy arced out from his fingertips. This was the part where he was going to have fun. The energy reached out through the panicked crowds and randomly struck certain individuals. Their entire bodies were lit on fire with kinetic energy and before they had a chance to scream they exploded. Anyone that was near them was either killed on impact or flung through the air at a high velocity.

Bodies were continually charged as the rest of Regalo del Ferro teleported in with wristbands devised by Trial. Marcus saw what his leader was doing and with a devious smile said, "A take no prisoners attitude I see."

New Son narrowed his eyes at Tsung and replied, "If I wanted to I could light this entire park afire without any effort. These people are having my mercies today."

"And what are we to do? Simply wait here until X-Factor decides to show?" Gryphon complained.

A strong laugh came from New Son, "No my dear. All of you have your fun."

Extending her claws with ease Gryphon let loose a guttural roar and charged towards an elderly woman who had fallen behind the pack of panicking humans. Marcus Tsung mowed down a group of teenagers who thought to hide behind the Port-A-Potties.

_X-Factor should not be far behind now, _New Son thought to himself as the screams of chaos echoed all around him.

"His team struck Coney Island approximately ten minutes ago. It seems one of his team members has blocked all the viable exits with force fields so these people are trapped and at the mercy of these brutal mutants," Valerie explained.

Red Lotus was disgusted at the thought of what was happening to those innocent people and snappily said, "Then why are we still here talking? We need to be moving out right now!"

Cooper nodded, "Agreed. Be careful out there though. Your numbers are smaller than theirs and they're packing heat my friends."

Polaris arrogantly snickered as she rose up from her seat. "Don't worry about us Val. Worry about them."

"Amen!" Red Lotus agreed.

Val sighed, "Look just be careful. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Forge gave Valerie some reassurance, "I'll look out for them. We're all angry here, but we won't be letting our emotions get the better of us."

That last statement was mostly directed at Polaris, who was going through a whirlwind of emotions. First, it was Elena and Vargas getting hurt in the line of duty. Lorna was taking their injuries very personally and then her friend was killed by Regalo del Ferro only hours ago. If the team wasn't so low in number Forge would ask Lorna to stay behind on this mission, but they just needed her power too much. It would be suicide to leave her behind.

"Do we shoot to kill?" Shard asked.

"Without a doubt. These jokers are far too powerful to try and play games with. Good hunting team," Valerie exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17

Where am I

**Irrational Choices Pt. 1: It All Starts Here**

_Where am I? _

_Why can't I move?_

_Nurses? Oh lord what happened!_

Elena was strapped to a hospital bed for injuries she could not ascertain for herself and the idea of what could have happened terrified her. Before she had the chance to panic uncontrollably a familiar and friendly face hovered over her.

"I knew you'd be able to pull through. You've always been strong," Valerie said.

Tears began to trickle out of the eye that wasn't cybernetic. It was then that Elena knew something was wrong. Her vision was different, but she had just wiped it off as grogginess. Now she could feel it throughout her whole body. Something was wrong.

"What the hell happened Valerie? All I remember is going in after Pierce and then I'm here."

Valerie hesitated before answering. That hesitation was all Elena needed to know that something was wrong with her. She just wanted to break out of these prison straps and look at herself in the mirror. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. What the hell wasn't Valerie saying?

"I won't beat around the push with you honey. Pierce did a number on you. He replaced your left eye, arm, and right hand with cybernetics. The doctors have also found out that your heart has been replaced with some kind of nanotech engine that's replacing your bloodstream with nanites," Valerie explained.

Elena's first reaction was one of concern, but for another person. "Vargas hasn't gone and done anything stupid has he? Oh lord I know he can be so angry sometimes!"

Ronnie Coleman. Father of three. Ripped asunder by Gryphon.

Laura VanNoy. Recent high school graduate. Currently lying in a pool of her own blood from unseen bullets.

Jesse Hightower. Had hopes to be a lawyer. Now he just hoped Post's foot wouldn't find its way to his head.

Such carnage was what Lorna and her team had landed into. If there was ever a moment when Polaris felt she had walked into hell, this was it. Screams of terror and agony clogged the air. Her eyes and those of her teammates were brutally assaulted by the violence that was being wrought by their brethren.

The ground beneath Lorna's feet was so saturated with blood that it splattered across her boots every time she took a step forward. Streams of fresh blood wound through the grass and dirt of the theme park. The humans were the lemons and their attackers eager to squeeze hands. Rage rippled through every member of X-Factor at the horrific atrocity that was occurring before his or her very eyes.

Polaris snarled like a rabid dog and said, "We're stopping this. Now!"

Red Lotus balled up his fists. "Just give the word."

Lorna rose to the air. She was one of The Furies about to deliver righteous vengeance. "Take them down!"

The proclamation had been so full of unforgiving hate that all of Regalo del Ferro stopped their vicious activity and looked to the source of it. New Son floated slowly into the air, with his hands behind his back and a devilish grin on his face.

"So the shepards have come to protect their sheep," New Son said. It was just as he had hoped. Polaris came into this situation enraged from the death of a friend. That anger was compounded by the necessary acts committed at his command. Her anger was now so plentiful that she would easily be drawn into whatever direction he decided to pull her.

The terrorist leader wasn't hard for Polaris to identify. Luck was on her side. She wanted to stare this monster in the eyes…after they were ripped from the sockets. No one else mattered right now. Not the civilians. Not her teammates. Nothing. That glowing, smug fucker was her past, present, and future.

For a brief moment the two mutants floated in front of each other. A modern day gunfight without the OK Corral. The few seconds of still tension outmatched anything the Cold War could have produced. Finally, New Son let a grin slip. "You just going to stand there all day?"

With a single thought she was wrapped in her traditional green magnetic field and flew forward at a speed the Air Force would have trouble clocking. New Son didn't expect such fast movement from the woman. The prospect of having an actual worthwhile challenge invigorated him. The fire he had ignited in Lorna excited him. Almost to the level of a sexual thrill.

New Son desired that fire to burn brighter. "You remind me of Magneto in his early days. So angry and full of power."

The Italian knew exactly what to say to Lorna and what response he would get for saying it. Durklan Inc. knew Lorna better than a Parisian knew fashion. New Son salivated at the thought of his next verbal salvo to Polaris. She was already fuming at his Magneto comparison and that was just a humble beginning.

Lorna threw a punch. He dodged it. She tried again. New Son repeated his previous course of action. It was a back and forth battle that only served to make a very pissed off woman even madder.

"Can't take a punch you ass!" Lorna said as she finally tackled New Son and wrapped her arms around him. "Get ready for a battle lesson asshole!"

Wrapping both of them in a force field she began to fly straight towards the chaotic ground below. "They call this maneuver a dive-bomb and if I'm lucky you'll feel every bone in your body break! Try and dodge that!"

Uproarious laughter followed Lorna's wish for the utmost pain upon New Son. "Bones? I haven't felt those in years."

Within a matter of moments, the body was had her arms wrapped around dissipated into a million countless particles of energy. Lorna didn't expect the abrupt move and she momentarily flew out of control. By the time she steadied herself New Son had reassembled in front of her.

"I had expected more from the leader of X-Factor. Maybe you need to call up your little boyfriend!"

Normally, Lorna would have wondered how New Son obtained so much information, but she was blinded by anger. Anger that her opponent amazingly kept building upon. She was the fly and New Son the entrancing web. With every insult the fly grew ever closer to the trap.

"So you're energy," Lorna said as she began to tap into her powers. "Big fucking deal."

Before he could respond his body was wracked with pain. Lorna was erupting tiny EMPS throughout his body and each one was crippling. He wanted to scream, but his mind was being torn asunder as well. Thoughts vanished. Instincts scrambled. Limbs convulsed.

As her attack continued Lorna concentrated on what would be her second wave. She deconstructed a nearby Ferris wheel within minutes and wrapped the disoriented New Son in a sphere of metal. Knowing what she was about to do next, Lorna smiled for the first time in this fight. "I hope you enjoy every minute of this!"

Electromagnetic energy poured into the sphere and disrupted the very foundation of New Son's being. The pain he had felt from the EMPS was a minor pinprick compared to what he was feeling now. His anger with Lorna had now become a hate as strong as she had for him. No one assaulted him in the way she was.

Then a voice whispered to him. "Keep your cool. We need her alive. Alive and unharmed."

Red Lotus needed this. He needed to release all his pent-up anger. All he had to do was wait for Lorna to give the word. Just give the word and let the monster loose. Lotus wanted to become the Triad he once was. He wanted to kill without remorse and these bastards were more than deserving of that kind of treatment.

All he needed was the word and as Lorna rose into the air with the stare of a vengeful Valkyrie he knew it was coming. His muscles tensed up and he charged forward as Lorna said, "Take them down!"

"Goddamn you couldn't have said it any better!" Red Lotus said as he flipped into the air and kicked the feral Gryphon in the face. The bio-cybernetic monstrosity flew into a nearby booth full of stuffed animals. Lotus didn't stop the attack. Running forward to the collapsed booth he grabbed the former Prime Sentinel by the ankle. With his now enhanced strength he flung Gryphon over his shoulder and slammed her face into the grass.

The attack hit with such force that Gryphon was too stunned to rise to her feet. Red Lotus took full advantage of that weakness. He cruelly proceeded to stomp on the Russian's head repeatedly. He could feel bones cracking under his foot. The sound was heavenly music.

He became lost in his attack and never saw Post's energy pod coming for him. There wasn't any time to react as the pod struck Lotus in the chest and sent him rolling across the ground. If Sugar Man had not mutated him, the blast would have undoubtedly killed him. Fortunately, what once seemed like a curse was a blessing. The rabid bite of a genetic concoction had saved Lotus' life.

"You punks must be out of your fucking mind to think you have any chance here!" Post said as he lifted Red Lotus' battered body from the ground with one large hand.

Gryphon was finally able to rise up from the ground and she carefully began to move her hands across her face. She was resetting bones to keep them from healing the wrong way. The Damocles Foundation made her a lethal weapon and Lotus' attack was barely a scratch to her.

"That bastard is out of his mind!" Gryphon said as she stared at her attacker with hate. "He was fighting like us!"

Post smiled. "Doesn't matter. I'm about to snap his pretty little neck! Then he won't be doing much fighting now will he?"

Tremain was confident in his statement. Red Lotus was unconscious and even if he were, he wouldn't be able to escape. The show was over for the little government stooge. As soon as Post began to apply pressure, Red Lotus' body shrunk and turned into a black crow. The sudden change caught Post off guard and Lotus took off in flight.

Lotus landed on the ground quickly and returned to his proper form. He was as stunned as Post and Gryphon were. Up until a minute ago he had very limited control over his shape changing abilities. What he just did should have been impossible. Survival instinct was a bitch.

Smiling, Red Lotus ran forward and rammed two fists into Post's unsuspecting chest and instantly transformed those hands into piercing large knives that went straight through Tremain. "I know what you're thinking. I'm just full of surprises!"

Gryphon leaped into the air towards Lotus and screamed, "Bastard!"

Her body collided with Lotus' and the two tumbled to the ground. Both were struggling to be the body on top. Lotus crashed his knee into Gryphon's stomach and flipped her over him. In hand to hand combat the advantage was in Red Lotus' court. Every fighting technique humanity had ever conjured was his to use.

Rising to his feet the ex-Triad looked to see the status of Post. The behemoth was reeling from pain, but he wasn't dead. Not by a long shot. Lotus knew he would have to deal with him again. For now…

Gryphon threw a punch and nearly found her target, but Lotus dodged it by inches. He grabbed her wrist and flung her face first into the dirt. Swiftly, he hovered his hand above Gryphon and turned his fingers into ten blades that sliced through her bio-metallic body. She let out a cry of pain as her body began to twitch under the assault.

To make his point all the more excruciating he began to slowly expand his weapons. Flesh was ripped little by little and metal gave way under his power. Gryphon refused to scream anymore. She just dug her hands deeper and deeper into the dirt.

Red Lotus looked down at her with hateful vengeance and said, "You deserve worse. A lot worse. I'm going to give it to you."

Every victim of Regalo del Ferro ran through his mind as he quickly expanded his knives until Gryphon was split into ten bloody jerking messes of flesh and metal. The sight let Lotus know one thing. Justice had been served.

"You have bite boy. I'll give you that. But you face a former emissary of Onslaught. You have no chance against someone like myself," Post said.

The brute's wounds were still wide open and bleeding profusely, yet he walked as proud as ever. Post had not had much before he became a weapon for Onslaught. He was not a man of great status and he didn't have many material goods to speak of. Onslaught endowed him not only with power, but a self-respect he had never had before. His confidence was his true power and Post would not leave this battlefield until X-Factor were bloody smears beneath his feet.

In another world and time Trial and Forge would have been kindred spirits. Both of them had a knack for technology that few could hope to attain. That common talent was making for an equally matched battle. The former Pale Rider had hoped to fight anyone but Forge. The Fates didn't seem inclined to grant him his request.

Both mutants were positioned about 10 feet from each other and neither was making a move. Finally, Forge said, "You seem like a smart man Trial. Why are you here? You have to know this is wrong."

"You're a smart man yourself. My history is known to you, I'm sure. These people are weak and I cleanse them so more worthy beings might rise."

"I don't believe that for one second. Danielle is a colleague of mine. She said there was hope for you."

Trial laughed. "You may know Moonstar, but I highly doubt she ever talked to you about me. For all your genius, you're a bad liar."

"Guess there's no fooling you. So we might as well get this over with," Forge said.

"Might as well," Trial said in agreement as cybernetic parts across his body began to glow in bright reds and blues. Apocalypse had put a good deal of effort into the mutant's enhancement. The only part of his body that wasn't cybernetic or connected to some external machinery was the right half of his face.

Forge looked at Trial and saw himself if he had followed a darker path. Technology had literally consumed Trial and it might have done the same to Forge if not for his shamanistic roots. Why was facing down Trial causing him such inner turmoil?

_Because you see yourself in him_, Forge thought darkly. If he felt sympathy for Trial could he really face him effectively? His team needed him to win this fight and to win it quickly. The stakes were too high for him to do otherwise.

Shard ran up beside Forge and said, "What are you doing? Stop playing around and lets take this clown down already!"

Forge was glad for Shard's arrival. Her hard-boiled demeanor was just what he needed to keep him grounded in this coming confrontation. He just didn't have the edge she had at the moment. Honestly, his mind wasn't at all where it needed to be. He saw the rage filled actions of Polaris and Red Lotus and dreaded the direction his team seemed to be headed in. Not to mention his thoughts were with the injured Elena and Vargas.

Shard patted Forge on the shoulder and said, "Get it together. We have to stay focused here."

Trial lifted himself into the air by booster rockets underneath his silver boots. He positioned himself above the two government agents and dropped down dozens of tiny blue spheres. Forge pulled Shard close to him and erected a protective energy shield around the two of them. The blue spheres landed on the shield and in close proximity to it. The balls exploded and splattered sparkling purple goo across Forge's shield and the ground around him.

"What the bamf is it?" Shard asked.

Forge put his headset on and positioned a red square in front of his eye. After a few moments he said, "Tiny nanites with a simple program. Deconstruct DNA."

"How long will they be effective?"

"About an hour. Unfortunately, they're stationary and don't move on to find more things to deconstruct."

"So we're stuck in this cocoon for an hour?"

Forge shook his head. "Unlikely. Trial probably is calibrating some weapon to obliterate my shield."

Suddenly, the purple goo retreated from his shield and the two mutants watched as all the nanites converged on one target. It didn't take long to tell that target was a man and Forge's breath escaped him as he feared one of his allies had been trapped in that deconstructing slime. Shard grabbed his shoulder and said, "Look up."

In the air was Will O' The Wisp with a grin on his face. His body was glowing with a white aura as he descended to the ground and approached the two. He quickly saw the distress on their faces and said, "Oh don't worry I just threw that Trial guy in his own shit. Didn't know what it would exactly, but I couldn't let him bombard you guys."

Forge nodded. "Much appreciated Jackson."

"Yea, thanks," Shard said.

"No problem. The Shroud made sure I understood to protect you at all costs. He likes you Forge," Will O' The Wisp said with almost a hint of jealousy in his voice as he took to the air again.

Shard didn't give Forge much time to contemplate the demise of Trial. "Come on. We need to keep moving. Mongoose is handling Tusk alright, but I think Lotus might need some help with Post."

"What about Ruby Claw?"

"She's fighting Tsung. Not sure if we can really help there, but if you want to help her we need to split then. I'll take Post and you help Claw."

Forge nodded in agreement and the two broke away from each other in separate directions.

Post ran forward with full force and Red Lotus leaped into the air slamming his foot into Tremain's face. As he did this he shot out spikes from underneath his foot and they tore into Post's face. Tremain let out a roar that was a cocktail of pain and anger. Red Lotus flipped forward and landed behind Post. Kevin's momentum carried him forward into the ground and sent him rolling into a nearby electrical post. The wooden pole fell atop him and as did loose wires. Electricity ripped through Post's body and he cried out once more.

_This bastard can take some punishment, _Red Lotus thought as saw Post pulling himself up from the ground.

Post wasn't able to speak due to the numerous holes that had been made in his face, but he didn't need to. Red Lotus knew what he was up against. The fool had been dishing out the worst he could muster and Tremain had still survived it. Onslaught didn't make weak emissaries. If his master were still alive he would be very proud with Post's performance today.

Starting off with a slow walk Post made his way towards Red Lotus, who was in a wrestling stance. He obviously had some maneuver in mind, but it didn't concern Post. He was going to pile drive the punk's head into the ground over and over again until he was holding a few fragments of skull. With that anger fueling him that walk turned into a run. Red Lotus wasn't paying attention though. He was looking to the sky. Why? Then Post actually stopped to hear his surroundings and heard a loud crackling above his head.

Red Lotus began to smile and wave at him. Post already knew what was about to happen. He let out a roar of absolute frustration as a giant ball of burning steel slammed into him. The deliver of that saving sphere had been Polaris. She landed beside Red Lotus and said, "You shouldn't have been playing around. Post is too serious of a threat."

"HA! You've got to be kidding me right? I put holes in the dude's freakin face. How much more "serious" can I get?"

Polaris shook her head. "They're playing for keeps. We have to do the same."

Suddenly, a blue geyser of energy ripped through the ball and New Son was in the center of it. His face was contorted into an expression of snarling anger. He pointed at Polaris and said, "You stupid wench! I'm beginning to understand why all the men in your life leave you!"

Red Lotus grabbed Lorna's shoulder. "Don't let him get to you Lorna. He's trying to piss you off."

Polaris jerked herself away from Red Lotus. Her eyes were focused intently on New Son. "He pissed me off a long time ago Lotus."

Before her teammate could say anything else she was in the air and locked once more in combat with New Son.

Mongoose punched Tusk in the kidney and sent the former Pale Rider rolling across the now red grass. Cracking his knuckles and neck the overly muscular black man moved forward with amazing speed and kicked Tusk in the ribs. The mutant was sent airborne from the force of the attack. Once again, Mongoose moved with blinding speed and cracked his elbow across the still floating Tusk's nose. The crusty mutant let out a cry of pain and hit the ground with a smack.

As he was lying on the ground his back cracked open and a dozen tiny Tusks thrust themselves out of it. They formed a line and began to run towards Mongoose. Each duplicate matched Tusk exactly. The orange-brown substance that was reminiscent of coral covering their upper and mid backs. They had the same Hunchback of Notre Dame walk and the slicked back, glistening black hair.

Admittedly, Mongoose wasn't familiar with Tusk, but thus far the mutant hadn't proven himself to be a serious problem. He had gone toe to toe with Thor, a god, so it was hard to imagine that Tusk could be more difficult than that. Unfortunately, he couldn't cut loose the way he wanted to. The Shroud had told him to show restraint and hat his primary objective was the protection of X-Factor. They were the US Government's darling team and the bureaucrats would hate for good money to go to waste. For some reason The Shroud also made sure that if nothing else, Forge survived this fight.

Charging forward Mongoose wrapped each of his hands around one of the tiny Tusk heads and slammed them into each other with all the force he could muster. As he was doing this two of the other miniature mutants grabbed hold of Mongoose's legs and brought him to the ground.

"Lil bastards stronger than I thought!" Mongoose said as he kicked the two tiny Tusks off of him.

Tusk rose to his feet and said, "They are all as strong as myself. You're outmatched here."

"I'm stronger than you. A gang of you bastards isn't going to make much difference," Mongoose said as charged forward with super speed and slammed into the main Tusk. He began to batter the mutant with blows all over his body. Each blow was hitting with the force of a runaway truck and Tusk's body quickly began to feel the punishment.

Eventually, Mongoose stopped his assault and Tusk immediately fell to the ground unconscious. Looking around the brute saw that the tiny versions of the mutant were out cold as well.

"I wasn't always the smartest man in the crowd, but I know how to throw a good punch."

"No Elena. Vargas hasn't done anything stupid. Remember how he went on a solo mission?" Valerie said gently.

Elena's expression turned grim. "Why Val? What happened?"

"Calm down Elena. He's going to be alright."

"Are you sure? What happened? Stop mincing words with me Val."

"He got beat up pretty bad. Those fugitives really hurt him, but we have our best doctors on it. He's going to recover."

Valerie had expected some kind of reply from Elena, but her friend's face had just went completely blank. Something was wrong. She began to shake Elena and said, "What's wrong Elena? What's wrong? Nurse!"

Ms. Witch's body jerked up and her mouth opened wide as black light came forth from it along with her eyes. Her hair turned ghostly white and her skin was freezing to the touch. With a voice that was not her own she said, "NO! NO! Brother!"

Valerie kept shaking Elena, but she was suddenly thrust backward into the door of the hospital room. The blow knocked her unconscious and when she awoke her friend and Vargas were both gone.

10 Minutes Ago

Maya Lopez had been called Echo ever since she started her career as an assassin. The reason had been because Maya never left her victims bloody. They were left in an expression of horror that served as an "echo" of her work. She never really intended to leave them in such expressions, but it was the nature of her being. Her abilities made her so silent a warrior that none realized she was upon them until her knife was through their throat.

Her latest assignment had been an easy one. She had been hired by Durklan Inc. to get rid of a so-called coven of witches. She laughed at that thought. If they were truly possessed of any magic then they had been severely lacking in the use of it. Maya was earning herself a cool ten million from this assignment. If the money weren't so good she would have sworn that something was up with the assignment. It was too easy and gave her far too much money. But keeping up houses in four different continents was no easy task.

Echo was at the edge of the pine forest nearly two miles away from the home of the coven. They had really been savages in their living. Animal slaughter, blood rituals, animal skin clothing. It was all a nasty affair to the well-kempt Echo. As much as she loved killing, she despised the idea of blood getting on her. Her clothes and weapons were thoroughly cleaned for four days after any assignment. Even waiting here at the edge of the forest for her handler was annoying. Too many bugs were buzzing about and offered the potential of leaving unsightly bumps.

Suddenly, Echo felt the vibrations beneath her feet. Her handler was coming. She was probably the only deaf assassin in the world, but that made her have to adjust. Maya was able to hear and feel through vibrations. Her father had seen her special talents and taught her how to make the most use of them. Once her mutant abilities emerged she was all the deadlier.

Turning around she smiled at the heavily armored man in front of her. She found it awkward that he was her handler considering his staunch reputation for hunting down mutant criminals. Echo was sure she fell into that category in the man's mind. Admittedly, she wouldn't mind the chance to spar with him one day. That staff of his looked like it could leave some bruises.

Maya signed that she had completed the mission and X-Cutioner held out an envelope. The assassin grabbed the note quickly and ripped it open. There was a single piece of paper in it with the account number that Durklan was placing her money. Business was very good for her today.

X-Cutioner signed to her –So are you pleased?-

-Pleased as can be. Why do you ask?-

-Because you may have someone coming after you.-

-Bring them on. I can take them.-

-I would strongly suggest investing in some mystical protection. Durklan has promised to watch over you, but they're not the most trustworthy people.-

-Then why the hell are you working for them?-

X-Cutioner shook his head and walked away from the assassin. She was beginning to ask questions that she really didn't want to know the answers to.


	18. Chapter 18

Irrational choices pt

**Irrational choices pt. 2: things heat up**

Elena moved through the woods with a speed that Vargas had never before witnessed from her. She was running like Wilma Rudolph to whatever her destination was. Honestly, he wasn't even sure how he ended up out here. The last thing he remembered was fighting Bengal and the other escaped criminals. Obviously, he was going to have to catch up on a few things, but he wouldn't be able to do so until Elena slowed down to take a breath.

The Spaniard knew better than to call out for her though. Elena was moving with a purpose and he would just keep up with her. Besides, no matter how fast she ran there was no way she could exhaust him. He had been trained to run for miles without tiring. Elena's outburst of speed wouldn't affect him.

Branches slapped across his black outfit and tugged at his cloak. That soon came to a halt as Elena began to blast away the branches with mystical bursts of glowing green fire. Something was truly disturbing about Elena's behavior, but once again Vargas knew not to make an issue of it until they had come to a stop. So he continued to follow her through the evergreen forest until they reached a large circular clearing. The stench was immediately recognized by Vargas. Human death.

The bodies were littered across the clearing like discarded rag dolls and the tiny cabins that they had been occupying were up in smoke. Elena dropped to her knees and covered her face with trembling hands. Vargas moved forward and knelt on the ground with his lover. Wrapping his large, but gentle arms around her he asked, "What's wrong Elena? Where are we?"

It was a few moments before Elena answered him. "My brother. He lived here. A coven of witches who had separated themselves from society. I felt him die as we lay in the hospital."

Vargas' face was twisted by confusion. "Hospital? What is going on Elena?"

Elena dug her face into Vargas' neck and he began to stroke her hair. He could feel her warm tears trickling down. Between sobs, Elena managed to speak. "You were injured badly by those villains you fought. They nearly killed you. And me…I was captured by Pierce. He…changed me."

Those last words sounded like pure agony and for the first time Vargas took notice of Elena. The whole confusion of the situation had thrown off The Spaniard's observational skills. He noticed the cold chill he felt from her left arm, which rubbed against his torso. He saw the circuitry streaming upward from her right hand. Squeezing Elena tighter he said, "Dios. I'm sorry Elena. I should have been there. Oh God why wasn't I there?"

Lovers were suddenly bound together by their tears of grief as death surrounded them. Vargas could only hold onto Elena and Elena could only think of her brother's lifeless body out there in the clearing. Picking up her head from Vargas' shoulder she looked at him with sorrowful and hateful eyes. "We have to find who did this. I swear they have to be made to pay for this."

The two stood up and Vargas' kept his hands on Ms. Witch's shoulders. "We will. I promise. X-Factor has resources."

"No X-Factor!" Elena exclaimed. "Just me and you. If Valerie had let me come here sooner like I wanted we wouldn't be in this situation."

_**You don't need X-Factor! You never have! All they've done is lie to you! Reveal all their lies! You have the power!**_

Ms. Witch had almost hoped that the voice had gone away, but for once she couldn't argue with it. She didn't need X-Factor and she most certainly had the power to reveal all their lies. Elena was almost scared to find out what she would discover. Nonetheless, she had to convince Vargas that they would be better off on their own.

"What Elena? What's wrong?" Vargas asked. His girlfriend appeared to suddenly fly off into space and just as suddenly had the look of someone who had to sit next to a dirty old man on a subway.

Elena sighed. She was going to have to do this. She had to. "Give me your hands Vargas. I think it's time we both find out some things."

"Okay," Vargas said giving her his hands in lovesick obedience. "I trust you."

"At least that makes one of us," Elena weakly smiled as blue mist began to gather at the two mutants' feet. Closing her eyes with careful effort, she began to mumble incoherently. As the mist neared their shoulders she said, "Show us the lies that have been told to us. Reveal to us truths unknown."

The mist cracked with blueblack lightning. Their bodies grew cold and images began to flood through their minds. Images of what really was. And what they saw would forever turn them against X-Factor.

**Coney Island**

Ruby Claw had not been with X-Factor long, but that did not mean she was unaccustomed to engaging fellow mutants in combat. She had been trained from a child by The Red Diamond Syndicate to fight with the best. Marcus Tsung had been proving himself a worthy adversary thus far with his invisible bullets, which were absolutely impossible to dodge. Thankfully, Ruby Claw's current abilities afforded her with diamond hard skin. The invisible bullets only served to put a few cracks into her armor.

"Keep coming at me like that and I'll shatter you into a million pieces," Tsung said as he lobbed bullet after bullet at the charging Ruby Claw. His black hair flung in the wind as he did so and served to temporarily mask the fearful expression on his face.

"I think by the time I get to you, it'll be game over for you anyway. So keep up your little façade of hope for the few more seconds it'll last," Ruby Claw replied as she rammed her shoulder into Marcus' abdomen. The Chinese man was flung backwards and landed on a mangled dead body with a thud. He had been knocked out cold by Claw's tackle.

Forge walked up behind his newest teammate. "Looks like you didn't need my assistance after all."

"No. I ate people like him for breakfast at the age of ten. The Red Diamonds didn't play nice with us."

Taking a gulp, Forge said, "I'm sure they didn't. So that just leaves Polaris handling New Son. I'm not sure if I even want to get involved in that fight."

Ruby Claw looked up at the sky where green clashed with blue to equal effect. It created a false Aurora Borealis that could probably be seen for miles around. "From the looks of things they appear to be at a stalemate. We may have no choice, but to interfere."

Forge bit his bottom lip and said, "I don't know. I have a feeling us interfering might make things more difficult for Lorna."

Will O' the Wisp landed next to Forge. "Nonsense. We've got him outnumbered big. We need to take advantage of that fact. I wasn't sent here to sit around and look at a battle unfold."

Red Lotus walked over to the gathering with Shard and added, "I gotta go against you on this one Forge. We need to get up there and fast. I saw Lorna and she was acting irrationally. New Son is playing on her emotions and she's bound to give him an opening soon."

Forge looked up again at the barrage of sparks and waves of light that were coming from the aerial battle. He had confidence in Lorna, but if Red Lotus was calling her hot-headed…

"Okay. We get up there and end this fight now. Will O' the Wisp you're our only flyer at the moment. I need you to get Shard up close and in New Son's face," Forge commanded then he turned to the former XSE agent. "Then you hit him in the face with everything you got. Hopefully, Lorna will take advantage of the distraction and do some sort of finishing move on New Son. If not, Will O' the Wisp will be there to intercept you."

"Then what?" Red Lotus asked hoping he would get some participation in Plan B.

Forge sighed. "Hopefully by then the Fantastic Four will be on their way."

**Department K**

Seated in the conference room were four people who had been having a great deal of influence on recent affairs in the lives of X-Factor. They were Fontanelle, Director of the Department K program, and her second in command, Quiet Bill. Fontanelle was at the head of the rectangular glass table they all were seated at. Quiet Bill was on her right and true enough to his name he had remained dead quiet throughout the meeting thus far. Skip a seat to the left of Fontanelle and you had Mr. Slade, an agent of Durklan Inc. Next to him was Carlton Beatrice, another associate of the highly influential Durklan Inc.

Fontanelle was in her early 40s, but still retained a very youthful aura about her. She was as vibrant as any of her junior scientists and worked twice as hard. Working under Durklan Inc. required one to have a certain drive especially given the position that she was in. Her partner in crime, Quiet Bill, was half her age and his looks said more than his words ever could. A life in the streets of New Orleans had given him a thick skin and an affinity for talking only when it was needed. The two of them kept the growing engine of Department K running at a speed that was optimal for Durklan's needs.

Mr. Slade served as a messenger for Durklan and had already had a sound beating given to him by Thomas Fireheart aka Puma. The nicely tanned, former Abercrombie model hadn't expected his job to be quite as rough as it was turning out, but the money made it all worth it. Besides he had always wanted to be a superhero when he was growing up. The next best thing was to be a villain. Of course he'd never tell anyone he worked with that he looked at his actions as wrong. That'd earn him a meeting with the Board of Directors and they could be particularly unfriendly.

"The assassin completed her mission and Elena's brother has been eliminated from the picture," Slade informed with a smug smile.

The immaculate businessman, Beatrice, rubbed a hand through his blonde hair and said, "Brilliant! Now it's only a matter of time that they discover the truth of Vargas' poor dear mother."

"Who Ch'Vayre so graciously disposed of for us," Slade added.

"You talk about killing old women a little too eagerly," Fontanelle said lacing her words with disgust. She hated the little shit, but he was who the Board sent so she had to deal with him.

Carlton smiled at Gloria's reaction to Slade and said, "Either way things are starting to fall into place for us. Soon everything we will be exactly where we need it to be."

"I don't see how having a renegade Ms. Witch and Vargas helps our cause. They'll be completely unpredictable and more than likely they'll show up at that unexpected moment and ruin everything," Fontanelle replied with bitterness.

Beatrice plopped both of his elbows on the glass table and folded his hands together. "You should have more faith Director. Leave Elena to me. I will make sure she and her lover play the role we need them to."

Having to be satisfied with that answer, Fontanelle said, "So does this mean I get authorization to push forward with my projects?"

"Unfortunately, no. A new figure has entered into the picture and I'm afraid he's complicated things a bit," Beatrice explained as Slade slid a manila folder to Dayne.

Fontanelle angrily opened up the folder and saw the picture of scientist Rory Campbell. "I thought he went underground months ago. Just how is he a problem for us?"

"Recently, he's undergone some cybernetic changes and has started calling himself Ahab. He's instituted his own Hound program that could have potentially clashed with ours. Thankfully, Durklan intervened and made Ahab an offer he couldn't refuse."

Quiet Bill cut his eyes at Beatrice waiting for him to complete his explanation. Beatrice tugged at his tie a bit and said, "We've offered him the means to build his Hounds exponentially faster than he ever could have on his own. In fact, we've already established a base for him in Alaska to house some of his upcoming soldiers in. But, Durklan really only has one division at the moment with the availability to produce these Hounds for Ahab."

Finally, Quiet Bill spoke. "That would be us."

"Bullshit!" Fontanelle exclaimed. "I've been nothing but loyal to this company and now I have to sidestep my work just to give some upstart scientist room to do his!"

Beatrice shrugged. "Think of it as more time to refine your projects. Durklan simply refuses to have any loose elements hanging around. They're having enough problems with the Hellfire Club, Black Womb, Psionex and Sinister as is."

Gloria's eyebrows perked up. "Sinister? I thought he was dead."

"All of Durklan's evidence points to the contrary. Unfortunately, that means more problems that the company will inevitably have to deal with," Beatrice said as he and Slade simultaneously rose from their seats. "In the meantime your job is to entertain Ahab and his Hounds."

**Coney Island**

"Just give it up already! I've got your number!" Lorna yelled as she enclosed New Son's head in a magnetic field and began to squeeze.

New Son laughed at Lorna's futile attack. "I thought you would have gotten it by now. I'm energy. Squeeze and stretch me all you like. I don't give a damn!"

Lorna smiled. "Whoever said the point of the field was to squeeze you?"

Suspicious eyes pierced through Lorna and he followed her eyes upward. She was looking over him. At what? The Italian turned around just in time to see a determined Shard aim both of her fists at him. Photonic energy slammed into his face and sent Regalo del Ferro's leader tumbling through the air.

_A distraction! That bitch!_

New Son was growing increasingly angry with X-Factor's success against him and his team. Without Vargas and Ms. Witch the battle should have easily been won, but he hadn't counted on the addition of Mongoose and Will O' the Wisp. Those two bastards had somehow tipped the scale in X-Factor's favor.

Shard's beam of energy had rocketed New Son all the way to the ground. Where did the woman find the will to summon that much energy? He had underestimated her greatly. Surrounded by wreckage and dead bodies, New Son let out a guttural roar of frustration. Blue fire erupted from his body and lit everything that entrapped him in kinetic energy.

Lorna saw the spectacle from above and reached out to wrap her friends in a magnetic bubble. She had exhausted herself in the fight against New Son and she just hoped she could manage to pull off one last feat. If not, New Son's blast was likely to kill all of her teammates on the ground.

"We gotta get down there!" Shard yelled as she was caught in the arms of Will O' the Wisp.

"No way we could move fast enough! I gotta do this!" Lorna cried as she reached out and surrounded Forge and the others.

New Son's rage blew forth and the blast covered nearly the entire island. Unexpectedly, Lorna had to surround herself, Shard, and Arvad in a magnetic field from the explosion. The strain of the battle and keeping up two magnetic fields against New Son's blast was too much. After the energy had subsided she passed out in mid-air and flew towards the ground.

Regalo del Ferro's leader looked upward and smiled. He propelled himself at nearly the speed of sound and caught the unconscious Polaris in his arms. With a dark scowl upward at his attacker, Shard, he vanished in a brilliant blaze of blue.

He was gone and he had Lorna in tow.


	19. Chapter 19

Irrational Choices Pt

Irrational Choices Pt. 3: Lovingly Angry

The mood in X-Factor's briefing room could only be described in one word. Tense. Even then that word didn't quite do the situation justice. They had just come back from a mission that could only be classified as a disaster. The ultimate result of which ended up with one of their team's leaders missing. Polaris had been snatched away by New Son and everyone was getting a twisted sense of déjà vu.

"To say I'm extremely pissed right now would be an overly gross simplification. Does anyone care to tell me where the hell this went wrong?" Valerie Cooper, fire hot and dressed in civvies, blared. Behind her was a large television screen displaying the devastation laid out across Coney Island as reported by Trish Tibly. Bodies were scattered like broken limbs.

Forge, unflinchingly, respond to Valerie's rage. "You sent us in there with inadequate numbers and inadequate information. It's a miracle that all of us made it out uninjured!"

"We had barely an idea of what we were up against," Shard added in response to Valerie's blame laying.

Valerie cut her eyes in the direction of the two mutants. "This failure was one of teamwork and not of information."

Simply put, if Valerie hadn't been pissed before she was now. They had the nerve to lie some of the blame on her instead of owning up to their blundering effort as a team. They had entered into other missions with less information and came out victorious. This situation shouldn't have been any different.

Director Nero walked into the briefing and silence fell upon everyone like a Biblical plague as they stared at his angry visage. He made his way to where Cooper was at and stood next to her. "To say I am severely disappointed would be putting it lightly. Coney Island was an unacceptable disaster and changes shall be wrought from it."

"Such as?" Forge asked in defiance to Nero's anger.

"Effective immediately The Hound Program will be reinstated and The X-Factor Initiative authorized."

"You can't be serious!" Shard exclaimed. "Hounds! You might as well call up Bolivar Trask and ask for a new batch of Sentinels."

"Have you lost all perspective?! The Hounds are one step away from a bonafide genetically engineered military branch," Forge snapped.

"You would think so wouldn't you Forge? In case you haven't noticed there are more and more forces out there who want to use mutants as weapons and more than likely will turn them on this nation. I see absolutely no problem with volunteers defending this country," Nero replied.

"Volunteers? I doubt that for some reason. The US government has a tendency to draft mutants whether they want it or not," Red Lotus responded.

Nero turned on the former Triad assassin. "You had better watch your tone with your superiors boy!  
Another mission like Coney Island and you might find yourself at Gautanamo Bay."

Red Lotus rose up from his seat and stomped out of the room. Forge rose up as well and kept his focus on Cooper. "I don't know what's going on around here, but I plan to get to the bottom of it. Everyone has a boss after all."

Val crossed her arms, but said nothing to Forge's threat. She wasn't exactly keen on the Hound program coming back and she had no idea what the X-Factor Initiative was, but the team needed to understand that failures like Coney Island weren't an option.

The bazaars of Istanbul were said to be a labyrinth that sometimes pulled people in and never let them out. Ms. Witch and Vargas were in search of someone who had found safety in this endless maze. The two mutants moved through the crowd with fluid speed. They stayed close to each other, but never once gave off any indication they knew one another. Vargas was following Elena's lead, as it was her powers that had found the assassin who murdered her brother. Honestly, The Spaniard had no idea how this all would turn out. Ever since Pierce's mutilation of her, she had been steadily showing more power and more temper.

The air became noticeably hotter as the two came closer to a tiny brick building that Vargas could only guess was the location of their query. He looked over to Elena and saw the fiery aura that was beginning to flare from her body. Vargas began to push through the crowd to be close to her. He was a strong man so imposing his will wasn't a hard task. When he finally reached Elena he grabbed her arm and said, "You're showing your power in public! Be careful!"

With that the world suddenly went gray and time stood still. Elena pulled away from Vargas, crossed her arms, and looked away from him. "You're scared of me now, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"Elena, you of all people know that I don't scare easy. I'm scared for you, not of you. You've always used your power sparingly, but now-

"I'm not afraid anymore. My powers aren't to be hidden, but embraced. Please don't worry about me Vargas," Elena said putting a hand to his check. "Just love me."

"I do, but you know once we start down this road that they'll be no turning back," Vargas said.

Elena looked down. "I know."

Giving a supportive smile, Vargas said, "Okay then. Let's go."

Time re-started and the two were in each other's arms. Elena pulled away from Vargas and pointed at the brick building. "The assassin's in there. I sense her."

"Her?" Vargas asked. Elena had not known anything about the killer a few hours ago. Just one more display of his lover's growing power. Or maybe that power had been there the whole time and was just now being utilized.

"The closer I get the more I know. We'll be looking for a Latino woman with a handprint tattooed on her face," Elena replied. She kept walking towards the building, but Vargas grabbed one of her shoulders tightly. Almost enough to hurt.

"I know that woman," Vargas said, not lessening his grip. "Her name is Maya Lopez, but she goes by Echo. Not an assassin we need to trifle with lightly."

Elena used a push of magical telekinesis to remove Vargas' hand from her shoulder. "You sound like you're afraid of this Echo."

"No, just cautious. Echo is a female Taskmaster. She's someone I could handle, but it would be close."

Ms. Witch smiled. "You must forget you have me with you."

"Haven't forgotten, but we still need to be careful."

Stretching forth an arm she said, "Fine. Careful."

Suddenly, the walls of the building were turned to dust and its occupants began to scatter in fear. The bazaar had become a direction less stampede of old, young, and everything in-between. One person stood firm in Elena's assault. The petite woman was hardly what Ms. Witch expected to see from someone Vargas respected so much. Still, she respected his opinion so bolts of lightning poured forth from her fingers and flew straight at Echo. The woman dodged each bolt with a skill Elena would have expected from Red Lotus.

"That wasn't careful at all Elena!" Vargas shouted, moving past his girlfriend. "Let me handle this!"

Vargas charged forward and unsheathed his sword. He quickly swung the broadsword at Echo's feet and she just as quickly jumped into the air to dodge it. With his other hand, Vargas flung two ninja stars at Echo's shoulder. The weapons didn't find their target as Echo twisted her body into a spiral. She landed on the ground with her feet spread. Running forward, Echo tried to kick Vargas in the head, but The Spaniard grabbed her by the ankle and flung her to the ground.

Echo threw her arms behind her so that she was able to use the impact to do a back flip. Vargas was already on her with his sword as soon as she completed her flip.

"Shit!" Echo yelled as she ducked under the sword and rolled forward into Vargas' cloak. She grabbed it and flipped Vargas over her. He lost grip of his sword and smacked into the ground.

"You must be Vargas? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Echo asked before she was struck in the back by a lightning bolt.

"Don't consider it a pleasure," Ms. Witch answered. Energy sprung forth from her eye. "Not even close."

"Hey!" Lorna yelled as she beat on the prison door. "Let me out of here! Let me out!"

The tiny cell that she found herself in was dark, smelt like onions, and the bed was rockier than the Grand Canyon. If she had her powers the confining space would have been ripped asunder already. Unfortunately, New Son and whoever he had working for him had made sure that her powers were put under. It was just like that slimy creep to not be able to stand a fair fight.

"Let me out of here you bastards! Let me out!" Polaris cried as she continued to beat on the door.

:Hello Ms. Dane. My name is Dr. Osman. I will be the main facilitator of your stay here. It is futile to beat on the door. I assure you that it is quite thick:

Lorna looked around for the source of the voice and saw an intercom in the upper corner of the roof. "Look whoever you are you're making a very big mistake. New Son-

:Is an operative here. Don't make the mistake of assuming he's the top of the totem pole. Things go far deeper than I think you could even imagine Ms. Dane. So prepare yourself for a long stay:

"I don't think so!" Lorna yelled. "When X-Factor finds out about this place you're all going down."

The door creaked open and a middle-aged man and woman stepped in. The hairs on the back of Lorna's neck stood on end as she stared at them. The man was the first to speak. "We intend for X-Factor to discover where you're at Lorna."

"Hi honey," the woman said.

Lorna backed away from the couple. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"We're your parents Lorna."

Echo stood to her feet and backed away from the approaching Vargas and Ms. Witch. "I'm guessing you two are the people that I was warned about coming after me."

"You're damn skippy! You murdered my brother!"

The assassin looked at Elena without sympathy. "All part of the job lady. Your boyfriend should know about that."

Vargas scowled at Echo. "And you also know that we assassin's are constantly open to retribution."

"Why? Who ordered you to murder my brother?" Elena asked, her anger beginning to simmer over.

"Oh yea that'd be smart of me," Echo laughed. "Tell you what you want to know and then let you kill me. That isn't happening."

Ms. Witch stepped forward and held up a glowing hand, which caused Echo to be thrust upward, clutching at her throat. "Fine. You want to do this the hard way we can. You're lucky I don't torture you in the worst possible ways imaginable. Maybe I should let Chthon lick at your mind? Or make your mind feel the sensations of having your skin slowly peeled from your body?"

"Elena! This is not going to help," Vargas said as he grabbed his girlfriend's shoulder.

Dropping Echo to the ground, Elena turned back to Vargas. "Okay. But she obviously isn't going to talk. So we'll need to make her talk."

Before Vargas could offer up any protest, a green mist shot out from Elena's fingertips and shot up through Echo's nostrils. The assassin began to convulse violently and her skin grew pale. Vargas shouted, "What have you done to her?"

Elena waved a dismissal hand at The Spaniard. "She'll be fine. I'm just making her a bit more cooperative."

Lopez's body finally stopped shaking wildly and went deathly still. The color returned to her face though and she calmly rose to her feet and asked, "Who is it that I serve?"

"You serve Elena Boon. That is me. Remember who it is that you serve."

Echo bowed. "Yes master. I am yours to control."

"See how easy that was baby," Elena said to Vargas as she walked forward and ran a finger across Echo's cheek. "We're going to get everything we need from her and she won't get hurt."

Vargas nodded in agreement. "You are right and honestly I'm surprised you just didn't kill her outright."

"So you think I'm bloodthirsty now?"

Vargas shook his head. "No. That was not what I meant. But she did kill your brother…without remorse."

"She's an assassin. She's paid to be remorseless. No, I need to know why my brother was killed and who ordered it. Echo hear can tell us all that. Can't you?" Elena asked with a smile that made Vargas uncomfortable. He wasn't quite sure what road Elena was taking him down but her actions and behavior just wasn't like her. But he did know one thing. He was the only person in the world right now that she was willing to even allow herself to be around. He couldn't outright call her actions what they were. No, he'd have to stay with her and maybe his love for her would be enough to open her eyes. Let her see that all she was now doing was against her own beliefs.

"Vargas I know you think I'm losing it, but trust me. I'm doing this for us. Someone out there is after X-Factor for whatever reason and Val doesn't have the balls to try and find out. We got to. For our families and our friends. I know I'm doing things that surprise you. Maybe even make you love me a little less, but I need you on this."

The Spaniard gave her a sneer. "So now you read my mind?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I wouldn't do that. But that look you gave me. It told me everything I needed to know. You never looked at me like that before."

That broke Vargas' heart and he ran to embrace Elena. "I'm not leaving you and I don't love you any less. This just isn't like you is all. I don't want you doing something you'll regret. Believe me, in my line of work I've done plenty of regrettable things."

A tear ran down Elena's cheek and touched Vargas' shoulder. "I know. I just want this to all be over so that me and you can take that cruise."

"Alright then. I'm going to follow your lead on this one. Wherever it takes us. I'm with you all the way. I love you and I'm not leaving you alone."

Elena broke the embrace, smiled, and wiped the tear from her eye. "Okay. Together. So let's find out exactly what Echo has to tell us."

Dr. Osman was checking off some status reports when the clone of Lorna approached him. She was clad in her new body armor. It was an all black suit from the neck down with green spikes going from her down from her shoulders to her fingertips. There was a large green ring in the middle of her chest and she had a belt to match with it.

"Is it true? Have they captured my uglier half?" the clone joked.

"Yes. One of our agents was able to detain her. I'd suggest you get your team battle ready. It won't be long before her friends show up to save her."

"Hey don't worry about the guys. They're ready to take on whomever. So can I see her?"

"No. That's not yet advisable. She's being seen by some of the higher ups. My superiors will decide who and who doesn't visit her. Is that understood?"

"Crystal doc. Just wouldn't mind the chance to pound her face in is all."

_With the M-Core Virus treatments she could literally do just that, _Osman mused to himself.

Forge laid his head on the pillow and pondered exactly what the hell was going on with his team. Nero was trying to restart The Hounds. Polaris was kidnapped. Vargas and Elena had gone AWOL. If there was anything good that could happen he sure wouldn't mind having it pop up right about now.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello."

"This is Puma. Can you meet me tonight? I may have info on the whereabouts of someone important to you."

Forge knew exactly whom he meant. "Of course I can. Just give me the place."

NEXT ISSUE: Elena and Vargas storm Nero's office with the one thing he's been afraid of. THE TRUTH!


	20. Chapter 20

Irrational Choices Pt

Irrational Choices Pt. 4: True Colors

The X-Factor Initiative would change the face of the globe. Ch'Vayre was sure of it. It would be the precursor to a mutant dominated Earth. Everything was falling into place. As he sat at his desk, the time traveling mutants was signing some last minute documents that would solidify the X-Factor Initiative. The Hellfire Club, Black Womb, The Brotherhood, and The Hounds were all ingredients into the pot.

"If only the High Lord was truly still alive, it would not have taken Ch'Vayre so long to get his plans into motion. When he was a Prelate in his own time, there was never a moment Ch'Vayre was in doubt of his abilities. Something that this day and age seemed to do was constantly test the strong.

**Only the strong survive. Isn't that what he always said?**

The voice had caught the former Prelate off-guard. He looked around frantically. Whoever had spoken to him was capable of getting the past the psychic defenses set up by Durklan. There shouldn't be too many telepaths capable of such a feat. Ch'Vayre ran the options through his mind.

High on the list of candidates was the man that Apocalypse might have one day loved as a son and had as the greatest of all Prelates. Nathaniel Essex had only recently popped up on the grid again and the word was spreading. He was playing for keeps.

Showing that he had picked up on the Prelate's thoughts, Sinister said, **Yes, but it was a love too grave for the rest of the world to bear**

**What do you want Essex?**

An eerie laugh echoed in Ch'Vayre's head. **It's not about what I want. It's about what I know**

Ch'Vayre leaned back in his chair and thoughtfully massaged his chin. The knowledge of a man like Sinister was nothing to be scoffed at. He was once the High Lord's right hand and his only truly capable rival. Still, Sinister could not be trusted. Whatever he did, it was always for his own personal gain and agenda. After all his hard work, Ch'Vayre refused to be reduced to a chess piece. He would prove himself more than capable of going blow to blow with Sinister.

**So Prelate, do you want to see how far the rabbit hole goes?**

**Nothing you can say isn't probably already known to me  
**

**Your arrogance is amusing, but you know nothing**

Ch'Vayre reused to be belittled in this conversation. He knew that either he maintained an equal footing or he would gain nothing from this exchange. **I know that I am the ally of a very powerful group of people**

**You are not their ally. You are their tool!**

That statement caught Ch'Vayre off-guard. Was Sinister implying that he knew of Durklan? Was he just trying to throw out bait? Sinister was a master manipulator and skilled in Victorian rhetoric. Ch'Vayre would have to be very careful in what he said next.

**I am only a tool because I chose to be**

**You have no choice. Durklan and its master will do to you what they will**

Sinister had showed one of his cards, but Ch'Vayre took no solace in it because he didn't know how to interpret the move. The statement could be just more bait for Ch'Vayre, but it could be a sign of impatience on Sinister's part. Maybe he was tired of word games and wanted to cut straight to the point. There was no way to be sure though, so Ch'Vayre would continue to play a cautious game.

**You presume too much in regards to my free will**

**Ch'Vayre, believe me when I say that I never presume. I make it my busy to know these things. Durklan has you in the midst of X-Factor and they want you to orchestrate the deaths of everyone in the organization. What you do not know is that they intend to destroy you in the process**

How much truth could there be in what Sinister was saying? He wouldn't put it past Durklan to destroy him, but how could Essex possibly know that? The geneticist had been dead for some time.

Like I said, I make it my business to know these things. They send revengeful mutants upon you and if that fails they hope you succeed in killing one person. The death of Valerie Cooper will assure your destruction

Ch'Vayre could no longer pretend his curiosity was not piqued. **Tell me more**

**They hope for the death of Cooper because they know just as I do that you are her direct descendant**

The revelation hit the 40th century mutant like a brick. If what Sinister was saying was true, then Durklan had indeed played him. Admitting his own foolishness, Ch'Vayre said, **What do you want to do about the situation?**

**I will let you know when the time comes. First survive those you have wronged**

The office door flung open and an ebony haired beauty entered with two exotic assassins behind her. Ch'Vayre immediately recognized the three entities as Ms. Witch, Vargas, and Echo. Sinister was right. Revenge had indeed come for him. Rage was plastered on both Elena and Vargas' faces. It was obvious what had occurred.

"We know everything Director Nero and we want our pound of flesh," Elena said as she lifted a hand and Ch'Vayre was telekinetically flung and held against the nearest wall.

Knowing finally that Durklan had truly played him, Ch'Vayre said, "Active Omega sequence 22."

Alarms began to blare down the halls and the Prelate smiled, "Your friends should be coming anytime now."

Elena clicked her high heels across the marble floor and pressed her palm into Ch'Vayre's face as she darkly said, "It won't matter. I'll be done with you before they arrive."

As her hand began to glow purple, Ch'Vayre screamed.

**The previous night (Undisclosed Location)**

Forge sat on the air conditioning unit at the warehouse's rooftop. The night was cool so he was wearing a brown jacket. It was a bit tattered, but it had kept him warm so he saw no point in discarding it. Besides, it wasn't like he was meeting with The President. It was just an old friend.

Exhaling a false smoke, Forge didn't even look behind him as he said, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you were late," Thomas Fireheart, known to the superhuman community as Puma, said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Forge stood to his feet and turned around. He shook his friend's hand and asked, "You wanted to make sure I was alone."

Puma nodded. "Don't take it the wrong way. I trust you, but the people you work for--"

"Understood. So what information do you have for me?"

Puma gave a weak laugh with a feral tone behind it. He reached into a chest pocket and pulled out a CD. Handing it to Forge, he said, "Keep this on you at all times. Don't lose it. It's all the evidence I've gathered on Durklan."

Taking the disk, Forge slid it into a compartment that was in his bionic leg and asked, "Does this have Lorna's location on it?"

Puma shook his head. "No. That I had to write down. It's longitude and latitude. You should be able to find it."

Fireheart handed Forge a piece of paper. The shaman looked at it for just a moment as he worked out the coordinates in his head. Once had figured it out, Forge said, "That puts her in the Gobi Desert!"

"Guess you better find a plane old friend."

"Thank you Thomas. I would not have been able to do this without you," Forge said.

"Thank me by not dying and taking these sons of bitches down," Puma replied as he gave Forge a firm handshake born in determination and friendship.

"I have to get back to the compound before they notice, but we'll be in touch," Forge said.

Puma nodded and went into the shadows.

**Today (X-Factor Compound)**

Forge was seated at the top of the rectangular table where he was having a simple breakfast with Red Lotus, Ruby Claw, and Shard (who wasn't capable of eating). Taking a knife to his pancakes, he said, "Puma was able to give me the information we need to take down whoever was behind Regalo del Ferro and Polaris' kidnapping. There's just one catch to all of it."

"No way is Cooper going to give us authorization for a rescue mission," Shard said. "At least not before she thoroughly investigates your evidence."

"Evidence we can't afford to have tainted or discredited and until I can be sure, I have to assume that Cooper is compromised," Forge replied.

Red Lotus took a deep breath and said, "So we gotta go above our superiors on this one. Unauthorized mission."

Ruby Claw nodded. "If we want to save our friend we have to go above the law."

It was then that the alarms began to blare and Forge said, "That's Nero's signal! Move it people!"

The gathered mutants quickly made their way down the long hall, taking a flight of stairs downward, turning right down another hall, and passing through revolving security doors to Nero's office. What they saw frightened all of them. In the middle of the hallway was a man pinned against the wall, who was most definitely not Nero, being suspended by Ms. Witch and a sword pointed at his throat by Vargas. Forge quickly yelled out, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Saving you from treachery!" Vargas replied. "This Nero has been lying to all of us!"

All of X-Factor looked at each other bewildered and Red Lotus choked out, "Man, I don't know if you've noticed, but that guy's not even black. How could he be Nero?"

Elena glared wickedly at Red Lotus and impatiently said, "Do we have to spell out everything? Nero is a fraud. He's been in a disguise this entire time. Tell them your real history, Prelate of Apocalypse!"

That was another shocker to the X-Factor members, but despite that shock Forge knew something had to be done about this situation before humans with guns decided to get involved. Things could get ugly then and the last thing Forge needed for his team to be involved in another bloodbath. So calmly he said to Vargas and Elena, "Put him down. We can sort this out, but just out and out killing the guy is only going to make matters worse. It's obvious we have a lot to talk about."

"There is nothing left to talk about," Vargas raged. "This man is responsible for the death of my mother. He must die!"

Vargas pulled back his sword to swing and Forge immediately threw a tiny disc into the air that landed on The Spaniard's cloak. It sent a shockwave through his nervous system that would knock him out cold, but leave him unharmed. Of course, Forge had no estimation of Elena's mental condition. When Vargas dropped to the floor like a bag of concrete, Elena looked at her former teammates with a devil's rage they had never before witnessed from her.

"You attack us! You attack us! We were your friends and yet you defend this scum. You will die!"

Elena let loose a bolt of purple energy when a dark voice told her. _**Don't kill them. Not yet.**_

Ms. Witch did as she was told and changed the spell in mid-flight. It struck Forge in the chest and sent him flying into the arms of Red Lotus. Fortunately that did happen because otherwise Forge would have had a hard time getting to his feet. Elena's spell had completely disintegrated Forge's bionic parts. Seeing the damage she had wrought, Elena said, "This isn't over."

The two lovers vanished in a flash of blue light and Ch'Vayre slumped to the ground just as the human soldiers had begun to arrive. Shard looked at the injured Forge and asked, "How could you attack Vargas? He was our friend?

"He's just lost his limbs and you're worried about him shocking Vargas?" Red Lotus said in disbelief. "Let's get some perspective here."

"This wouldn't have gotten out of hand if we had just talked to them," Shard answered angered at Forge's rashness. She expected better from the man.

"It's gone," Forge whispered, ignoring his current state. "All gone."

"What are you talking about Forge?" Ruby Claw asked, ignoring the ongoing disagreement between Lotus and Shard.

"The disc that Puma gave me. It's gone. All the information we had on Durklan," Forge said.

By this time, Ch'Vayre was standing to his feet and said, "I really must thank all of you. You've just freed me from some unnecessary responsibilities."

"Freeze!" the soldiers said simultaneously as they pointed their guns at Ch'Vayre's back.

Wanting to show that Elena and Vargas had been right, Shard asked, "Who are you? Are you Nero?"

Ch'Vayre shrugged. "Just a disguise. One of many secrets you don't know about. You've all involved yourself in a very intricate game."

Forge was able to stand by putting his arm across Red Lotus' neck for balance. He brow furrowed as he took in what Ch'Vayre had said. Some of those secrets could have been revealed if he hadn't of acted so out of turn. He was afraid of another Coney Island and had irrationally attacked a friend and teammate. What had he done?

Somberly, Forge ordered, "Take him into custody. We'll be around to question him later and someone contact Cooper. We need to talk to her immeadiately."

Red Lotus whispered to Forge, "So guess that puts a damper on the rescue mission?"

"Only temporarily," Forge said. "I need time to do repairs."

"I only hope that Lorna can continue to hold out until we come," Ruby Claw said.

The cell was small, tight, white, and well padded. It was almost a bit too lighted, enough to make Lorna have a hard time sleeping. On top of that, there wasn't any kind of real bed. Only apart of the cell that was slightly elevated to resemble one. Lorna knew she could have worse accommodations, but she wasn't in the mood to be grateful for anything.

Lorna was laid across the 'bed" and at her cell door were two people making a wild claim. They had suggested they were her long lost parents. When they first told her that, she screamed at them until they left. Now she was tired of screaming and just tried not to listen.

Susan and Jacob Dane were pleading with their daughter to at least conceive of the idea of them being her parents. So far their efforts had been completely in vain. They seemed only to push their daughter away from them more.

"Sugar listen. We love you. We just want you to know the truth," Susan said.

Lorna finally stood to her feet and came to the door. She looked viciously through the eye slit and exclaimed, "If you were really my parents I wouldn't be in here. If you were really my parents I wouldn't be in a straight jacket! If you were really my goddamn parents you would have came back years ago!"

"Honey if you would just let us explain. We didn't come back for a reason—

"Play your sickass mind games with someone else! I don't know a lot about my parents, but I know they couldn't have been as twisted as you two!" Lorna yelled in frustration because there was this nagging feeling in her gut saying they were telling the truth. She couldn't accept that. Polaris couldn't expect having parents like some of her friends. She didn't want to have to look someone like Mystique in the eye the way Kurt and Rogue had to.

Susan was about to plead some more, but Jacob put a tender hand on her shoulder to stop her. Carefully, he said, "What can we do to prove to you we're your real parents?"

Lorna thought about that. She didn't want them anywhere near her, but this could be her one opportunity for escape. So she answered him, "You two come in her by yourselves, get me out of this jacket, and then I might consider listening."

Jacob looked to his wife and was about to shake his head, but his wife's teary eyes broke him. "Ok. We'll do it your way honey."

Polaris smiled. Whoever was paying these saps had to be loaded for them to act their parts this hard. Lorna knew a ruse from a mile away. Her emotions were only a minor bug to be smashed into the windshield. Her so-called "parents" were fakes and she was going to make them pay for even attempting to make such a claim.

**NEXT ISSUE: Ch'Vayre has some explaining to do. **


	21. Chapter 21

Irrational Choices Pt

**Irrational Choices Pt.5**

Ch'Vayre sat at the edge of the bed waiting for the visitor that he knew was soon to come. It was only a matter of time; he had done things he would have to answer for. He just wasn't sure which do-gooder would be coming to interrogate him until his ears bled. The Prelate had a few guesses.

Valerie Cooper walked into the room with a clipboard in hand and an ice queen expression. Guards were standing on both sides of her for her protection, but it wasn't like the Prelate had much opportunity to do her harm. His feet and hands had been bound by titanium shackles. Taking a seat in front of the imprisoned mutant, Valerie said, "Let's make this simple for both of us. You answer my questions and I'll make sure your stay here is far less painful."

Dismissing the threat, Ch'Vayre said, "I doubt you could assist with that. What do you want to know Cooper?"

"Who sent you here? Who do you work for?"

The 40th century native laughed, "I should have seen those coming. Don't be so predictable Valerie."

"Just answer the question," Valerie replied curtly.

Ch'Vayre shrugged. "You already know who they are. Durklan Incorporated, but knowing that won't do a damn thing for you. They have too many connections. You won't even be able to touch them."

Valerie took offense to the mutant's assessment. "Do you have any proof of your association with this company?"

Ch'Vayre laughed again. "You're just not getting it, are you? I could have a mountain of evidence and every last shred of it would disappear. Durklan is pulling strings everywhere. It's not the biggest mover and shaker, but it's getting there."

Cooper was annoyed and pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. "You're not giving me details. Just general statements. If you expect me to make any kind of deal I'm going to need something concrete."

"You should consider that a kindness Valerie. If I start telling you too much they might have you killed," Ch'Vayre said.

"So I guess we can't count you in for this?" Red Lotus said as he watched the bionically diminished Forge working at an elongated lab table constructing his new hand and leg. Lotus knew that it wouldn't be overnight work and unfortunately, Polaris wouldn't wait for them any longer. There was no telling what her captives might be doing to her or if she was even still alive.

Momentarily stopping his work, Forge pushed up his goggles and said, "I want to be there, but Elena put a stop to that. I'm confident the three of you can bring back Polaris in one piece."

Red Lotus didn't have to worry about saying what he really felt since Shard and Ruby Claw was prepping their jet. So it was without any concern that he said, "These Durklan crooks are complete unknowns. We have no idea what we're walking into here."

"Trust Shard. I know you think she's uptight, but the woman has experience. She'll get you through it," Forge replied. He understood Red Lotus' concerns and shared them, but there wasn't time to second-guess anything. Polaris needed them. New Son had not been gentle to Lorna on Coney Island. He could only imagine what was being done to her. If only he knew why Durklan wanted Lorna, but Elena had destroyed Puma's information.

"Believe it or not, I do trust Shard. It's me I'm not so sure about."

Forge turned a curious eye Lotus' way and asked, "What would make you say that?"

"Before I joined this team, I was different," Red Lotus said slowing to an apprehensive pause before continuing, "I was a killer and a damn good one too. When I came onto this team I did a 360. I had to for my sanity, but the way I am now might not save Lorna."

Beginning to understand, Forge said, "So you want to be the way you once were?"

"Not want, but I may need to be that way. That person was the kind of fighter we're going to need out there."

Forge laughed and shook his head. He gave Lotus a fatherly stare and said, "Lotus, you should not lose what you have become, but that is not my choice to make. It's yours. Either way this fight is not going to be easy. Durklan is a powerful entity."

"A powerful entity we know zilch about. Damn, what the hell was wrong with Elena?" Lotus exclaimed. If it weren't for her they would have some idea about what they were headed into.

"I'm not sure what was bothering Elena, but its obvious there's a major problem. We can't worry about that though until after we get Lorna back."

Red Lotus walked into the hangar bay with mixed feelings after his talk with Forge. Saving Lorna was paramount. That they both agreed on, but the point of dispute stemmed from how Lotus should conduct himself in the fight ahead. Violence of the magnitude they were about to face scared Red Lotus. He knew that he could get lost in it and become the ruthless Triad again. For the sake of Lorna though he almost felt that he had to become that man again. They were only three and it was likely that they were facing odds heavily stacked against them. Giving in to old habits just seemed like an option he couldn't ignore.

Shard and Ruby Claw were prepping the ship when the former XSE officer caught sight of Lotus and said, "bout time you made it. Any longer and we would have left."

"You two are just like sticky rice cakes. Can't hardly pull you apart," Red Lotus responded.

They were raised in the harsh environment of a crime syndicate. The Red Diamonds were every bit as cutthroat as the Triads, with violence, loss and treachery serving as their only constants in life.

"The two of us are enough to take them," Ruby Claw smiled.

"Then three should be a charm," Red Lotus replied.

"Six should be success then," The Shroud said as he approached the three mutants with Mongoose and Will O'Wisp behind him. Needless to say, Red Lotus was shocked at their appearance, but he knew the likely source.

Shard did as well and was the first to voice it. "Forge must have filled you in."

Maxmillion nodded and said, "It's why I brought the boys. I owe you for helping me finish off Pierce's chop shops. The L.A. underworld can wait."

"Besides, I should have covered Lorna better. She might not have been kidnapped if I had done that," Will O'Wisp said from behind The Shroud. He had been there at Coney Island when X-Factor had confronted Regalo del Ferro. Coney Island was still a glaring sore in X-Factor's record since the new team had been assembled. No one liked to bring it up.

"With that said, we need to get moving. I don't want to waste anymore time," Shard said as she walked up the hangar stairs to make her way to the cockpit. Ruby Claw followed quickly behind her.

Red Lotus shrugged at the two women's swiftness and followed behind them. "We better hurry. Anxious as those two are they might take off without us."

The Shroud extended his cloak under Mongoose and Will O'Wisp's feet and all three disappeared into the shadows.

The Gobi Desert was a desolate feature of Mongolia and one of the world's driest places. The air conditioning on X-Factor's jet was on its highest setting as they entered the arid territory. Shard was fortunate that she could not feel the heat that the others were beginning to dread. Ruby Claw was in the co-pilot's seat and said," These are the co-ordinates Forge's information provided, but I see nothing. Could the systems be malfunctioning?"

"Forge anticipated this," Red Lotus said as he pulled a device out from under his chair. The machine looked almost like a PSP and Red Lotus only added to that comparison by the way eh was frantically pushing buttons. The clicking quickly annoyed his teammates.

"Are you going to tell us what you're doing or should we beat it out of you?" Mongoose asked.

Lotus didn't bother to look up. "Forge figured that the base would be cloaked in some way. Same as our jet. So he gave me something to detect whatever they might have up."

"Good. If I have a visual then I can transport us all in," The Shroud said.

Probably why Forge told you to help us," Shard said as she guided the aircraft to a smooth landing. "Soon as you get that visual Lotus it's time to move in."

The projected imagine of the base came from the top of Forge's machine and Lotus said, "Time to move! Can you handle this Shard?"

Standing up from his seat, The Shroud's cloak began to spread outward underneath the feet of everyone in the plane and he said, "Shouldn't be a problem. Hold on." The blackness coldly crept up everyone's ankles and they were sucked into a world of darkness.

There was no screaming because the transportation process was too fast to allow it. In an instant they had been taken from their vehicle to the inside of a cold, gray metallic laboratory. Everyone had arrived from the process fine except for Shard who was doubled over on the ground. She was crying out, but her voice could not be heard. She was crying out, but her voice could not be heard. Ruby Claw rushed to her side and exclaimed, "What's wrong with her? What did you do Shard?"

A projected image of Forge's head appeared from the device that Lotus was holding. "Shard is a photon based lifeform. Traveling through Darkforce was probably very painful, but the fact she still retains her form tells me she'll be fine. Give her a few minutes."

"What the hell Forge!" Red Lotus exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that again."

"My apologies," Forge's image smiled. "I just didn't want to be out the action. Plug me into the nearest computer. I'll see if I can locate Polaris."

Red Lotus fumbled with the handheld device and said, "I don't see anything to plug into something."

Forge's hologram flickered and he said, "Press the blue circle on the back. A jumpdrive cord should pop out. Plug that in."

Lotus did as he was told as Ruby Claw watched over Shard and Mongoose watched the door. Forge was plugged into the system for two minutes before he gave an analysis. "Things are a lot deeper than we thought. Seems Lorna's biological parents are responsible for her being kidnapped."

Through a pained expression, a recovered Shard said, "I thought Lorna said they were dead."

"Apparently not. We're dealing with something very intricate. I'm not quite sure what it is quite yet."

In all honesty, Red Lotus could care less about the extent of Durklan's influence in the world. He was only out in this forsaken landscape for one reason. "You find Lorna yet?"

"3rd floor. Cell 20. Hurry up and get going! I've been detected and security forces are on the way."

"What about you?" Mongoose asked.

"I need to keep loading files. Let them destroy the device. Good luck and bring Lorna home safe."

The team was already gone by the time Forge ran across the file about Lorna's clone.

Ruby Claw and Mongoose were neck and neck to be at the head of the pack as they rushed down the hallway. They had not yet met any interference, but they were still moving with a purpose. Mongoose was actually capable of moving much faster, but he didn't want to be the first one in the line of fire. He had smacked it around with the likes of Thor, but he still wasn't feeling particularly invulnerable. His time in the pen and with The Shroud had taught him that humans with the right technology were as dangerous as any superhuman opponent. His strength could easily be reduced to nothing. Working with The Shroud was merely his parole. He didn't intend to get killed in the process of it.

On the other hand, Ruby Claw wanted to be front and center. The only reason she was able to keep ace with the brutish African-American man was because of her height. She was 6'1 and had long legs that provided her with a large stride. In that respect she was not the typical Chinese woman. Her height and muscular frame had made her an undesirable mate, but a fierce warrior in her native country. Right now her ability was to absorb kinetic energy and convert it to muscle, but in two hours that power would change. Every six hours her powers shifted, and that unpredictability made her a liability in certain combat situations, especially when they had no idea what they would be facing.

The two saw a door coming up at the end of the hallway and Mongoose said, "I'll handle it."

Two slabs of metal flung to the left and right of Mongoose as he tackled through the door. Ruby Claw and the rest of his allies were right behind him. They were in a large circular room that was close to the size of a football field. Red Lotus whistled and said, "Well I'm clueless. Where do we go next?"

"There should be an interface somewhere around here that we can interact with," Shard said as she walked past Mongoose and began to scan the large room.

"How about interacting with us?"

Looking upward, the team saw Polaris coming down from the roof in a magnetic bubble with what could only be described as monsters. The Shroud bit back any horror that he might have had and said, "It seems we've found your missing teammate."

"Yea but she doesn't look too happy to see us," Red Lotus replied. Whoever or whatever was accompanying her didn't look too friendly either. Things had been going too smoothly for Lotus. This was just the universe balancing things out.

"I'm not your pathetic Polaris! Not even close. Let's go to work boys!" she said as she dropped her shield and her teammates crashed into the floor. They immediately sprung into action.

"Back monster!" Will O'the Wisp said as he made himself intangible to avoid the swipe of Ingersoll's spindly fingers. Jackson quickly rose above his opponent and looked down at what he was about to engage in combat. The sight didn't give him a great deal of confidence.

Ingersoll looked like a Picasso painting given life. He had ruby eyes where his nose and mouth were to suppose to be. His skin was slick and pink. The hand that swiped at him had ten fingers lined with white suction cups. Jackson had a feeling it was dangerous to get near those. He would have to keep his distance. Again he blamed himself for being in this situation. If only he had better watched Polaris' back then New Son wouldn't have nabbed her.

Unlike Jackson, Mongoose was not choosing to evade his opponent. He took the battle straight to Alexi by grabbing his golden horns and flipping him into the nearest wall. Alexi's back slammed into the wall and crated a large dent in it. Mongoose ran forward and grabbed Alexi's horse-like face by the snout and sent him skidding across the linoleum floor. While he was still down, Mongoose ran forward and jumped into the air. He landed on top of Alexi's head and sent it crashing through the floor. The impact broke off both of the golden horns and they shot through the air like rockets.

Shard ducked and rolled to miss one of those flying horns. Her roll took her in front of Kaleb and she kicked his feet out from under him. She flipped away from the monster before he crashed into the ground. Standing to her feet, she turned to Mongoose and said, "Watch where you're throwing these guys!"

The creature that Shard had sneak attacked stood to his feet and crouched low like a wild beast. His red eyes shook like jelly, but they still looked as if a flood of rage was behind him. Instead of hair he had hundreds of tentacles hanging from his head and each ended with a mouth.

"That's just disgusting!" Shard said as she fired off a plasma blast and it struck the monster square in the chest to no effect.

Kaleb might have smiled, except that he had no mouth to speak of. His turquoise skin covered the area where there might have been one. He began to charge at Shard and she knew that she would have to avoid the black blades protruding from his elbows. They were long enough and sharp enough to cut her down to size.

_Wait. Stop thinking like you're human, _Shard said to herself. She was a photon-based life form. Kaleb's blades couldn't do her any serious harm.

Before Kaleb was able to reach her, Shard felt a cold grip around her neck as her feet left the ground. She grabbed at her neck and felt the metal around it. It didn't take rocket science to figure out who had attacked her.

Shard felt Polaris' finger run down her cheek as she said, "I didn't feel any iron in your bloodstream and then I realized you didn't have one at all. That means you're not human. That means I get to have fun with you."

Photons were beginning to be magnetically pulled apart and Shard gritted her teeth.

**NEXT ISSUE: The fight continues as does Valerie's interrogation!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Irrational Choices Pt.6: Small Favors**

"Might have me killed? Really?" Valerie Cooper mocked as she sat across from the mutant who had been posing as her commander for quite some time. She hated being made to be the fool and Ch'Vayre had done just that. Now she found herself in the middle of some mass conspiracy involving at its center an organization known as Durklan Inc.

"You can mock me all you like, but when the bullet rips through your skull you'll know I'm right. For all you know those two guards with work for Durklan," Ch'Vayre said as he looked up at Valerie's protection with an angry stare. His shackles left him in a position he found completely infuriating. He was a Prelate of Apocalypse! To be bound like a dog was an utter embarrassment.

Valerie knew Ch'Vayre's type. They were proud, arrogant, and thought they could do no wrong. If she were really going to get anything out of him she would have to play to those traits. Nibbling on a pen, she said, "I would figure a guy like you would be a bit more ambitious. Why ally with them?"

"I had no intention of being permanently bonded with Durklan, but since arriving in this era I have been at somewhat of a disadvantage. You have to realize that being here is difficult. A lot of things change over the course of two thousand years."

"So you were with them for information?" Valerie asked hoping that her guards were loyal or she could indeed be signing her own death warrant.

Ch'Vayre turned his gaze towards the ground. "Among other things. I needed some leverage in this world and they could provide it."

"What do they have in mind for X-Factor?"

Ch'Vayre laughed and shook his head. "They don't just have plans for them. You're on their list too. Durklan has every intention of killing you."

Valerie tried not to be shocked by the revelation. "Why me?"

The Prelate looked like the next words coming out of his mouth were disgustingly sour. "For a number of reasons. Mainly, because you're my direct descendant."

There were a number of things Valerie prepared herself to hear when entering into this interrogation. On the list what Ch'Vayre just told her hovered somewhere between finding out her dad was Elvis and the tooth fairy is a cross dresser. To the guards' credit they didn't flinch under the revelation. They were probably as shocked as she was.

"Mom always did say Dad's side of the family was crazy. Guess I pass it along," Valerie said as she put her forehead into her hand.

Ch'Vayre laughed. "Look at this way. Now the world can be assured that you're not a butch lesbian."

Valerie was about to order one of her bodyguards to pistol whip the bastard when both of them suddenly dropped to the ground. She stood to her feet as the door opened and she found herself face to face with none other than…

"Sinister!" Valerie yelled as the pasty white geneticist lifted her up by her throat and flung her to the other end of the holding cell.

The future Prelate did not look at all pleased. "Took you long enough. I was starting to think you had abandoned me."

"My father is a man of his word," Vulcan said as he entered into the room. He moved behind Ch'Vayre and melted away his shackles.

Sinister smiled. "Rise Ch'Vayre. We have work to do. I have quite the way for you to keep your master's memory alive."

Ch'Vayre wasn't quite sure what Sinister was getting at, but he knew that it had to be better than his impending demise at the hands of Durklan. If there was anyone who could keep him out of harm's way in that regard it was Sinister. The man had enough experience and cunning to rule the world if he wanted to, but he was unlike Apocalypse in that aspect. Sinister simply saw the world as a large petri dish for him to observe and tinker with. The Prelate wondered what part he now had to play in the experiment.

"Don't be frightened Prelate. Remain loyal to me and your place in my coming plans will be well assured," Sinister said as a pink terrasect portal opened in front of him.

Frowning up, Ch'Vayre haughtily said, "I fear nothing Sinister. We should go before Cooper's soldiers arrive."

Essex laughed. "Trifle things. But you are right. We need to go."

Valerie's eyes were just beginning to open as she dizzily watched the three mutants vanish into the swirling pink portal at the door of the holding cell.

She lifted her cell phone out from under her bra strap and hit her speed dial. Trying to catch her breath as the phone rang; Valerie knew things had gotten out of her hand. She needed X-Factor back here as soon as possible. A familiar voice picked up the phone and Valerie said, "Jamie, I need that favor."

***

Shard felt the power of Polaris ripping through her photonic body and trying to literally pull her apart. Through her pain, Shard was able to look Polaris in the eye and she knew instantly this wasn't the Lorna she knew. There was something fearsome behind those eyes. It was a warrior's scar. Bishop had those eyes.

"Put me down or regret it later," Shard said.

"Not a chance. I'm not letting any of you crooks walk out of here alive," Polaris said.

From the ground below, Red Lotus slipped out a dart from underneath his wrist band and flung it upward into the back of Polaris' neck. A small amount of red liquid inside the projectile quickly projected out of it and into Polaris' bloodstream. Angrily, she ripped the dart from the back of her neck and turned on Red Lotus. In the process, she dropped Shard from the sky and the XSE was caught in the arms of Mongoose.

"Thanks big guy," Shard said.

"No problem sweetie," Mongoose smiled as he sat Shard on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be better when we get her out of the fight," Shard said as she pointed upward at Polaris.

Polaris flew down at Red Lotus and slammed him with a giant green fist. Red Lotus was flung to the side and Lorna hovered over his body. "Wrong move assassin. You'll need more than darts to—

Lorna passed out abruptly and landed on top of Red Lotus. He pushed her off of him and set her gently on the ground next to him. "Sorry."

"Not as sorry as you are gonna be," an angry voice said from atop Red Lotus.

Lotus quickly rolled away from Polaris and launched himself to his feet with a quick upward thrust of his back. He saw where the threat came from and said, "Hell, how many of you freaks are there?"

"Enough to stomp you to the ground," Junpe said. He stood at 7 feet tall and large bone protrusions stuck out all across his back. His skin was red, bumpy, and his veins looked like they were pumping enough blood to fill a dam. The man's (if you could call him that) eyes were a deep green and on the bridge of his nose was a black crescent moon. When Red Lotus looked down at his feet he saw that he had one large toe with a gigantic grayish toenail. Junpe's hands were large enough to wrap around the throat of a tiger easily and while there were no visible nails it was easy to see that the skin was incredibly rough.

"You're welcomed to come and try," Lotus said with a cocky grin. A few months ago he might have cringed at having to take on this guy, but since the incident in Mexico he knew he could take on more than his usual opponent.

As Junpe was about to step forward, a black shadow bubbled underneath him and ebony energy suddenly ripped from the ground underneath Junpe. He was blanketed by the power and a beastial scream came from within the black onslaught. Red Lotus watched in a mix of pity and awe at the sight. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only ten seconds the attack stopped and Junpe fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

The Shroud stepped over the genetically altered soldier and said, "I think that takes care of the last of them. Should we leave with Lorna now?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I don't even want to know what's going on in here," Red Lotus said mocking a shiver down his back.

**::I can't allow any of you to leave I'm afraid::**

The mutants looked around the room in search of an intercom system, but could find none. Shard cursed under her breath. "Should have anticipated surveillance. Got too caught up in the fight."

"A little too late for regrets now eh?" Mongoose said as he looked up at the air.

Ruby Claw hefted Lorna on her shoulder and said, "We need to move now!"

**::As I said, I can't allow any of you to leave::**

An electrical surge went throughout the room and shocked nearly everyone. The Shroud grabbed Red Lotus next to him and slipped into a Darkforce portal. Shard, given her composition, was unaffected by the attack.

"Dammit!" Shard said as she looked at the unconscious bodies around her. "Need to move!"

Shard jumped over Mongoose's body and booked it for the nearest exit. As she reached the door, it slid open and standing there was a bald 30-something Indian man. Not thinking twice, Shard thrust both of her arms forward and fired off photonic shots at the man. It was to her great surprise, when the energy hung in mid-air and dissipated.

"You will be an interesting study," the man smiled as rings of white energy came from his forehead and struck Shard.

As vertigo overcame Shard and she stumbled back from the man. The world around her was twisting and turning. In the midst of her confusion, she could have sworn she saw Forge as he was during her time. Under duress, she said, "We could use you."

She fell backwards and landed atop the unconscious Junpe. The Indian man stepped forward accompanied by armed guards. He looked upon Junpe with disgust and said, "Collect them all and take them back to the lab. Make sure they're all properly secured."

"Of course Dr. Osman."

The doctor hoped that the Danes were having as much success as he was.

***

Jacob Dane untied his daughter's straightjacket and threw it on the floor. "Now are you ready to try and listen to us honey?"

Susan Dane clasped her hands in front of her face in the hopes of a positive response from her daughter. There was a world of regrets locked in her that she hoped to wipe away by finally doing right by her daughter. All her good intentions had led her daughter down a hell-paved road. She had become wrapped into the politics of mutants in a way Susan had never wanted.

"We really are your parents Lorna," Susan said as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "You may not want to believe that and I could understand why."

Lorna had her opportunity and she knew that she should have attacked the two of them, but part of her needed confirmation. She needed to know if these really were her parents. It didn't matter if they were or weren't at this point. Either way she intended to put a hurting to them.

"Why did you leave me?"

"It's a long story so please just hear us out on it," Jacob said.

Lorna couldn't have looked at him with more hate. "I'm listening."

"Your Mom and I first met when we were working for Durklan Inc. Back then it was just a government backed, research facility. We were stepping into areas that were deemed weird science for their time. The two of us worked together in the exploratory genetics department. Durklan was trying to map the human genome long before anybody really thought to do it."

Susan felt the need to jump in. "We ended up getting married and you came along. It wasn't easy trying to raise you and be under Durklan's microscope."

"So that's your big excuse? Tell me you have something better than that," Lorna said.

"There's a great deal more honey," Jacob replied. "We got fine enough doing both things because honestly Durklan wasn't making much progress. We were hitting alot of dead walls. That was until we got someone you are familiar with to start helping us."

Susan answered the question before Lorna could ask it. "Dark Beast."

Lorna leaped up from her bench. "Him?! You were working with him?!"

Jacob sighed having expected the angry response. "He came to us right after a telepath had repaired his mind. He needed resources to conduct his experiments and we needed the knowledge he had so Durklan cut their deal with him."

"What he had to offer us at the time was amazing. He was showing us things we had never seen before," Susan said. "But then he claimed to have known us and that's when he told us all about his world. It seemed that our fates weren't very fortunate there. Then he set his sights on you. We absolutely refused to let him have you."

"So we ran away and left with you hoping to hide out and never be found again."

Jacob shrugged. "Of course that's not the way it worked out. They wanted us back though and agreed to not let Dark Beast have you. Like fools we agreed and I left you with my brother hoping that you would be safe."

Lorna laughed to mask her fear. The man claiming to be her father looked so terribly much like her Uncle. They had the same nose and brown eyes that would be common except for the sunken experience behind them. Lorna pushed the thought away.

"You know I almost fell for the story, but you got one flaw. I know Dark Beast and he's a sadistic bastard. If he knew my parents he would have taunted me about it from day one. The bastard wouldn't keep something like that to himself."

Jacob responded as if he had anticipated the move already in his head. "He doesn't remember the work he did with Durklan at all. After they had obtained all the information they could from Dark Beast there was another organization that we latched on to. Black Womb. Do you know of it?"

Shaking her head, Lorna said, "Only that they were involved in a few shady projects here and there. Nothing more."

"Well, they had an operative named Fontanelle who was able to work her magic on Dark Beast and make him forget that he had ever worked with Durklan. Then they dropped him off in some sewer somewhere just like he was the common trash."

Lorna sat down again. "That explains alot. If you're telling the truth. But why lock me up? Why have New Son kidnap me?"

Susan pushed her hair back and said, "Like we said. Its a long story."

***

Forge had just finished locking his new bionic leg into place when a ragged Valerie walked into his laboratory. His greeting to her was typical of X-Factor's situation of late.

"You look like hell."

"Long story. I hope you don't intend to go in trying to save the day with half-cocked bionic parts?" Valerie asked as she looked at the second grade technology. "Even I can see you rushed that Forge."

"All I could do on short notice. The guys need my help. They're walking into more than they can handle."

Valerie smiled and threw a pointed thumb over her shoulder at the door behind her. "That's why I called in some back-up."

A large deformed man stepped through the door and waved at Forge. Scampering at his feet was a woman that was more wolf than female. Forge laughed from surprise. "Guido! Rahne!"

"Hey don't forget me!" Jamie Madrox said as he poked his head out from behind Guido's distorted frame.

Planting his hands on his hips, Forge said, "Well, I'll be damned. Thought it'd be a cold day in hell before I seen any of you walking around these parts."

Valerie's expression turned grim. "Fill them in Forge. That temperature in hell just might be dropping."

**NEXT ISSUE: Someone's busting loose! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Irrational Choices Pt.7: Help on the Way**

Susan pushed her hair back and said, "Like we said. Its a long story."

Lorna groaned. "Yea the two of you keep saying that. I get it. Its not like I'm going anywhere."

Dane was beginning to feel like she was being controlled and she did not like being controlled. It had happened to her too many times in her life. First it was Mesmero and then Eric the Red. Worst of all had been Malice. She had nearly killed the man she loved while possessed by that ghost and was leader of one of the most despicable groups in history. The Shadow King had tried to use her. As some nexus of hate. It had been the story of Lorna's life; people trying to exploit her. She didn't intend to let it happen today.

Sensing the frustration, Jacob said, "I'm sorry if we're taking our time, but we figured this would be a lot for you to handle all in one sitting."

Lorna wasn't buying the concerned parent routine. "I have handled a lot in my life. I don't need to be babied."

"It's your life that has made bringing you back to us so difficult," Susan said. "We never knew who would be after you next and Durklan simply didn't want that risk on their heads."

"Whether it was Magneto, Dark Beast, or Malice," Jacob added.

Dane found a hole she was looking for. "I thought you said McCoy had no recollection of his work with Durklan. If he never knew you then he never knew me?"

"So we thought, but I think there was a bit of subconscious at work. Why would Dark Beast improve Random and let him go on loan to the US government to test your abilities?" Jacob asked. "We pondered that question for ourselves quite a well and even feared Dark Beast had started to remember."

"Part of the reason we created Regalo del Ferro. If it looked like another mutant not connected to us had taken you captive then we wouldn't have to worry about anything being traced back to Durklan," Susan said.

Lorna's urge to attack the two grew. "Do you know how many innocent people they slaughtered? They killed one of my friends!"

Susan was firm. "We're sorry about that, but we would move Heaven and Earth to get you back to us."

Jacob offered up his form of apology. "It would have been much easier if the rest of our associates weren't so interested in your team."

"What do they have to do with any of this?"

Jacob sighed. "That in itself is another long story. Do you want to hear it?"

"These are my friends," Lorna said through gritted teeth. "Start talking. Now."

"There was a time when Durklan was trying to have a great deal of influence over the start of a government mutant team. Back when you first joined X-Factor they were trying to make sure they had complete influence on who made up the team. Durklan wanted control, but Cooper didn't allow that to happen. The woman proved incorruptible," Jacob said.

"So this is all about some old grudge with Valerie?" Lorna asked.

Susan shook her head. "It's about far more than that. X-Factor is the gateway to something much larger than you think and our organization wants to be on the ground floor of it. We've been pushing events to make that happen and to get you away from it all."

"Perhaps she shouldn't be told everything until we can be sure she's loyal to us," Dr. Osman said as he walked up to the pseudo-family reunion with a clipboard in hand.

Susan looked clearly agitated. "She's my daughter! I trust her."

"Because of that fact alone. I, on the other hand, do have that bias. I am trying to keep the best interests of Durklan at heart here. We have all of X-Factor in custody except for Forge and at this juncture we won't really need him," Dr. Osman said as he stared blankly at his clipboard.

Lorna stood up and said, "What are you going to do to my friends?"

"If you're going to stay with your parents then that's really none of your concern."

"Fuck this," Lorna said as green magnetic energy exploded from her body knocking her parents into the walls behind them and Dr. Osman flat on his back. The power she unleashed had twisted and bent her room like it had been nothing.

With the magnetic energy still around her, Lorna exploded forward at subsonic speeds through every obstacle that was in her way. She was going to find her friends and they were going to get out of his hellhole by whatever means necessary.

***

"Guess the government has upped the X-Factor budget," Guido said as he sat down behind Gorge and strapped himself in. One side of his body was being held down tighter by the seat belt than the other. Most people would have been annoyed by the inconsistency, but it was a part of daily life for Guido. His powers had deformed him so much that his body was a distorted visage of a human.

From the pilot's seat, Forge asked, "What would make you say that? I think we could stand a bigger cut from the government."

"When was the last time X-Factor had two stealth jets for their own personal use?" Guido asked. "Someone on your team must be sleeping with Valerie."

"Yea right! We all know she's got a crush on Polaris," Madrox said as he strapped himself into the seat across from Guido. He figured that if Valerie couldn't pay attention to a man like him then she was obviously gay.

Wolfsbane blistered. "Ye oaf! Why do ye think all strong women must be homosexual!"

"The same reason you've told me I'm going to hell multiple times. I'm convinced," Madrox laughed and then his face scrunched up. "Damn that was a bad pun."

"Glad you caught it before I did," Forge said.

It elt like odl times all over again and Forge was glad for it. Given all the craziness X-Factor had been immersed in lately, it was nice to have a bit of nostalgia to hold on to. He just hoped the reunion wouldn't be short-lived. The first team had gotten into the desert complex with relative ease. Forge wasn't sure if they would be afforded the same benefit.

"Everyone make sure you're strapped in," Forge said as he began the march down the runway. "This thing gets off to a bumpy start.

***

Valerie Cooper buttoned up her blouse and sat straight up in her chair right before Colonels Wilson and Cole entered into her office. She smiled and said, "Nice to see you two again. So I was told this meeting was extremely important."

The middle-aged officers sat down in front of her desk. Cole, the more handsome of the two, spoke first. "It is. We have come to lay out the details of the X-Factor Initiative to you."

Valerie began flipping through daily procedural papers she had to sign off on and without even looking up said, "I've heard of it. I'm assuming it involves my team and I don't like things involving my team being conducted without me gentlemen."

"That's why we're here Ms. Cooper," Colonel Wilson said as he slid a manila folder onto Valerie's desk right over the papers she was looking over. "We're trying to get you involved. So you could stand not to be so much of a cold ass bitch."

Cooper angrily pointed a finger at Wilson. "Don't start with me Colonel. I'm this close to blowing the whistle on the two of you. You both had a heavy relationship with Director Nero and its been proven he's a spy. Why should I trust the two of you?"

Cole gave a coy smile. "Because we knew he was a spy the entire time. From Durklan Incorporated."

The revelation upset Valerie even more. "You knew and you didn't tell me?! You allowed my team to be put at risk."

Colonel Cole personally got a kick out of Valerie's anger. The trait was attractive on her, but not to mention he felt like he had the upper hand for once. Despite being higher up on the hierarchal tree than Cooper, she had more connections. She had spent so many years dealing with the super community that her expertise was highly regarded. That allowed her to easily go above her superior's head if she wanted to get something accomplished. The fact that she could do that and get away with it was infuriating enough for Cole. It was only compounded by the fact that she was just a civilian. The woman possessed no credentials to hold the position she was in. Cole felt that the mutant problem was best left in the hands of the U.S. military and no one else. Seeing Valerie frustrated about something that was out of her hands was a small fraction of vindication for Cole.

"We had to play our cards close to our chest. Durklan has a lot of political and military connections. We didn't need them to know we were on to them," Cole said. He was telling the truth, but even if he could have brought Cooper in the loop he wouldn't have. She was just a pretty face thrown into matters she had no business being in.

"So when will charges be brought against Durklan?"

Colonel Wilson laughed and leaned back in his seat as he did to exaggerate. It was a sour laughter that only stirred Valerie's anger. "Charges? We're not even going down that road. Weren't you listening? Any charges we put together would be thrown out right now."

"So what? We let them have free reign?"

"No, we build up our evidence," Cole said. "That's going to take time. You let us worry about nailing Durklan. Plenty of other responsibilities are about to be yours."

"That's if you're ready for them," Wilson said.

"Lets cut the bullshit and get to what you two came here for. I have a busy schedule," Valerie said. She knew her face was red, but she wasn't going to give these men any more satisfaction than they already had. Her whole career she had to deal with men who thought her inadequate for her position. Colonels Wilson and Cole were nothing new, but she had enough stress on her plate. She didn't need two sexist pigs to add onto it.

"The commander and chief has personally asked you to head up the X-Factor Initiative," Cole said. He added with as much venom as he could muster, "Despite it being a wide scale military operation."

Valerie smugly smiled. "Well, I'm sure you two fine officers would be just as capable of handling the position."

"The XI is a new branch of the military expressly for mutants. Your job would be to head up this branch. You would essentially be the equivalent for a four-star general and part of the Joint Chiefs," Colonel Wilson explained. Every word burned him to say because this woman was completely unworthy of the power being given to her. Being a mutant sympathizer did not make someone capable of directing them militarily. They might as well have called up the X-Men and see if they had any candidates they wanted to be considered for the job.

"I'll be happy to let the President know that I'll be accepting his offer," Valerie said with a clear face and glowing smile. "Is there anything else Colonels?"

"Only a word of advice," Cole said as he rose up from his chair. "Don't think things are going to get easier. The whole world is going to be watching the XI."

***

The expanse in front of Ch'Vayre easily had to be the size of three football fields. It was littered with computer screens of varying sizes; nutrient tanks filled with bubbling liquid, and cold examination tables. Ch'Vayre was in awe of the massive laboratory as he descended the stairs that branched down from the terrasect portal entrance. He had no idea how Sinister managed to assemble all of this and he wondered how many more like it did he have. Perhaps there would be some true benefit to being allied with the protégé of Apocalypse.

"Do not look so shocked Prelate. Your master wasn't the only mutant capable of assembling power," Sinister said as he mentally reached out and turned on every device in the facility.

"He was once your master too," Ch'Vayre said as he looked upward to see that the roof did not extend as high up as he expected. With what he saw in front of him, Ch'Vayre was sure that Apocalypse and Sinister would be ruling the world if they had worked together.

"No one is my father's master," Vulcan said from behind the two men. There was no one who was his father's equal so there was absolutely no way he would ever bow to anyone. This Ch'Vayre's disrespect was blatant and it was obvious he lacked true understanding of Sinister's greatness. Vulcan was more than ready to teach him.

"My son is right. I serve no one Ch'Vayre, but I am always willing to extend my hand to help," Sinister said.

Ch'Vayre was suspicious. "And what would this help entail?"

"You want to honor and glorify Apocalypse. I can help you do that. You will lead The Clan Akabba," Sinister said as he walked over to one of the nutrient tanks and wiped away condensation on it. "They will be your personal army and they will help me push events the way I need them to go."

"Which way is that?"

"A war is coming. Tensions are high and the puppet masters are beginning to reveal their hands. I want to make sure that I survive the fall out," Sinister said as he looked lovingly at the half-formed mutant in the nutrient tank. "And since I was dead, imposters have engaged in scientific buffoonery. I cannot and will not tolerate their behavior."

Ch'Vayre knew that there were those at Durklan that felt like the world was at a tipping point. "I'll stand with you Sinister in whatever way you need me to."

"Excellent," Sinister said clapping his hands together in victory. "Our work shall begin with Durklan. I will not let them so easily have Polaris. She has always been precious to me."

Vehemently, Vulcan said, "And they stink of McCoy!"

"Yes, that as well. I want his influence burned from this earth, but I know how hard it is to remove a weed," Sinister said. Of all those he intended to eliminate, Essex knew that The Dark Beast would be the hardest. The man was like a rat scurrying to and fro.

"So you want to rescue X-Factor?" Ch'Vayre asked barely able to stomach the idea. He hated them with a passion, especially Lorna and her defiant nature.

Sinister's orders were simple. "Free the mutants, capture Polaris and deliver me a sample of the M-Core Virus. Don't return without having done all three."

"Do you intend to send just me and your offspring?" Ch'Vayre asked hoping that he would not be alone with the obviously imbalanced brat.

"No. Vulcan will be staying with myself. You will be accompanied by three of my Marauders."

Ch'Vayre bowed more out of habit than respect. "Then you shall have what you desire."

"Spynal, Bugout, and Bloodhack will be accompanying you," Sinister said as a terrasect portal opened behind him. "We will retrieve them and launch the mission."

***

Shard looked around her and paid witness to her teammates all being strapped down onto long, metal tables with IV's having been interested into all of their arms. She wasn't sure how she was being contained precisely, but beeping silver bars were wrapped around her head and wrists. If she had to guess she would say something that kept her photonic form in flux just based off her lightheadedness.

Twenty armed guards were in various parts of the laboratory. They didn't look to be heavily armored but all of them were carrying enough equipment to blow a small country away. She knew that if they were going to escape they were going to have to be clever. First, she needed to get them all up.

"Move the hell out of my way!" a voice roared from Shard's left. She looked over to see what was going on and paid witness to a massive burst of green energy slam through the metal doors.

The guns of the guards were instantly ripped away from them and broken in half. A haggard, but angry Polaris had been the source. She didn't look anything like the woman that Shard had just been nearly killed by. Either something very wrong or very right was occurring. Shard hoped for the right.

Looking over to Shard, a still glowing Lorna said, "We're getting the hell out of here!"

**NEXT ISSUE: All comes to an end. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Irrational Choices Pt.8: All Things End**

Polaris was pissed and there wasn't anyone in this facility that wasn't going to know it by the end of the night. Her immense anger was indicated by the waves of green energy coming off of her body. In the aftermath of each wave, metal was crushed and bent like it was paper. The guns of the armed guards were nothing more than ragged balls of steel and high-density plastic. Bonds that had once held her teammates captive were ripped asunder.

Shard took advantage of Polaris' rage and began to pull out the needles that had been plugged into her teammates. She had only gotten through Mongoose and Ruby Claw when Dr. Osman stepped into the room. Polaris turned on him like an angry wolf and said, "Don't come near me."

Osman gave a cold smile and snapped his fingers. "I won't have to."

Vertigo overtook Polaris. The world began to slip and slide around her as greens became blues and reds turned to black. She collapsed to the ground but was caught by Shard. Looking up at Osman, she said, "What did you do to her?"

"Only what was necessary."

Jacob and Susan Dane walked up behind Osman neither one looking pleased. Jacob spoke for both of them when he said, "Our daughter is not to be harmed Osman. We made that clear."

"And I will not jeopardize my experiment for your failure to convince her of the truth."

Susan was flush. "She was beginning to listen to us until you stepped in."

Mongoose leaped over his table and punched Osman in the back of the head. The scientist collided with the Danes and slammed face first into the linoleum floor. Teeth and blood were released as result. Jacob and Susan were thrown apart from each other with Jacob hitting his head on a metal table. He slid into unconsciousness.

"Oh that was the wrong thing to do," Susan said as she stood to her feet and her eyes quickly went pink.

Mongoose began to clutch at his throat unable to breath. Ruby Claw pushed past him and charged towards Susan. As she reached back to the punch the woman all she heard was a loud popping noise. The world around her went black for only a split second and then she found herself in the midst of the Gobi Desert.

Suddenly standing outside of the facility that she was just in, Ruby Claw cursed under breath. Hearing a tremendous roar, she looked upward and saw a jet caught in a firefight with the gun turrets lining the roof of the facility. She knew the jet well.

_This can either be really good or really bad._

Just then her powers switched over.

***

Mongoose fell to the ground clutching his throat and gasping for air. Shard quickly pointed both her first at the woman claiming to be Lorna's mother and fired off photonic blasts. The orange energy struck the well-dressed woman, but it seemed to have no effect. It was as if the energy had been sucked into her body like a sponge. Shard cradled Lorna close to her and said, "Leave her alone! You can't have her."

"She's my daughter," Susan said as she shot green optic blasts right at Shard's forehead. The woman was knocked away from her daughter and sent spinning to the feet of the Polaris clone. Susan walked over to Lorna and scooped her into her arms with ease unusual for a woman her size. She was easily the same build as her daughter and didn't appear the least bit stresses by the load.

Jacob woke up from the blow that Mongoose had given him. The first sight he saw was the very same man unconscious on the floor not far from him. Looking up, he saw his wife cradling their daughter. "We need to leave. The hangar bay isn't far from here. Lorna isn't going to listen to us here."

Susan regretted using her teleportation on Ruby Claw because now she would need to recharge. Otherwise, the hangar would have only been an instant away. Only when they were away from here would Lorna listen. She was sure of it and then they could be a family again.

"Lets go honey! Before anymore of these people wake up," Jacob said as he took in a sprint with his wife past the unarmed guards who knew better than to say anything to a Durklan board member. You'd quickly find yourself fired.

As they ran a terrasect portal opened not far from where Susan had taken her daughter in her arms. Four mutants stepped through the swirling purple portal and the one leading them smiled triumphantly at what he thought was Polaris.

"Looks like our job is being made easy for us gentlemen," Ch'Vayre said to the three marauders that had been given to him as back up. The Prelate questioned why more had not been provided, but Sinister's mind operated on a different level. While Ch'Vayre was confident in himself he wasn't quite sure if he had ready to take on Essex. The man thought in a thousand directions and always seemed to be prepared. Not to mention those in his service were lethally loyal.

Spynal stood around 6'6 and was literally a walking block of bone. His entire body was made of the substance. There were two read eyes that provided the mutant with sight, but they were just as hard as the rest of his body. He was the reason children closed their closets at night.

Bloodhack had hair as bleached as Spynal's body and eyes to match. His skin was a dusty gray that seemed to complement his little figure well. Red boots and fingerless gloves lined up with his blue pants and midriff shirt. The only thing that really made him appear threatening were the two machetes always twirling casually in his hands.

Standing next to him was Bugout, who was just as freakishly scary as Spynal. His body was a dark green carapace from the next down and his blue eyes were like those of a fly. Bugs from this world and others freely crawled across his body. A large five-foot millipede was wrapped across his chest. The lime green incest seemed to pulsate with Bugout's every breath. If Spynal scared children then Bugout scared everyone.

"Grab Polaris and throw her into the portal. Then we'll free these weaklings," Ch'Vayre said as he began to unplug Will O' Wisp from the machinery that was keeping him unconscious. There was much more work to be done.

***

Forge pulled the jet tight to the right and said, "They're defenses are too hard to penetrate. We're not getting in there."

"Welp, looks like your guys are on their own. Lets go back home," Madrox said earning glares from both Rahne and Forge. He shrugged. "It was an idea."

"One we can't even consider ye dolt," Wolfsbane said. "Lorna is down there and I'm not leaving without her."

"Unless you know how to walk through bullets I don't see how that's happening," Madrox replied.

Strong Guy unstrapped himself from his chair and stood up. "Pull back around Forge. I have an idea."

Instantly not liking the sound of it, Rahne asked, "Just what are ye up to Guido?"

Guido winked at his longtime friend. "Trust me."

"Even so, the gunfire is just too heavy. We'd be swiss cheese before you have a chance to try anything," Forge said.

Madrox looked out his window and laughed to himself at their luck. "You might want to go ahead and pull around. Some lady just climbed on the roof and is turning the gun turrets to slag."

Forge pulled up a visual of this woman n a screen sitting in between his various gauges. The jet had twelve intricately placed cameras to allow for maximum strategic vision. That advantage was proving all but useless against the heavy gunfire. Seeing who it was giving them aid, Forge smiled. "That's Ruby Claw. She must have recognized us!"

Guido was firm. "Good so turn us around and I'll finish it."

Rahne frowned up. "That could kill you."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Things are different now. I can't explain, but I will later."

Forge looked back from the pilot's seat. "Whatever you're going to do you're gonna have to do it now."

Guido walked to the back of the plane as its maw began to spread open. Wind rushed across him and through the plane. He stepped to the edge of the mouth and without a moment's hesitation leaped forward. Things were too far along for second thoughts and he needed to show Rahne that he was fine. Better than he had felt in years. There hadn't been time to explain everything but for the first time in his life since his powers manifested he didn't feel pain anymore.

It was as free a feeling as the air rushing across his face. With every inch that he fell, Strong Guy absorbed more and more kinetic energy into himself. He did so without fear of consequences and was soon a falling behemoth. When he finally reached the roof he hit with all the force of a small comet. Concrete and metal buckled under his impact. The gun turrets that hadn't been turned to slag by Ruby Claw's intense fire were sucked into the cave-in. As for Claw herself, she thrust herself upward like a fiery rocket away from the carnage.

Using the energy he had absorbed in his fall, Guido blasted away all dangerous debris. Burst after burst of golden kinetic energy came forth from his palms until he had nearly released all that he had taken in. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that there was some explaining to be done. Now wasn't the time. Lorna was being held somewhere in this facility and he was determined to find her.

Forge's buzz came in through his issued earpiece. "Good job. We're moving for a landing now."

"What about your friend?" Guido asked. He didn't think to provide the woman any kind of warning and hoped she wasn't lost somewhere amongst the rubble.

"She's fine. Not too far behind us. Be careful down there."

***

Jacob walked through the door and beckoned his wife to hurry up. "We need to move. The rest of Lorna's friends have arrived."

The M-Core Virus had unlocked all of Jacob Dane's latent mutant abilities and among these had been a sixth sense altering him to the presence of other mutants. He could only assume the new mutant signatures her felt were here for Lorna. His daughter had just as many friends as she did enemies. The faster they could remove her from this environment then the sooner they could rebuild themselves as a family. It was time for him to do right by his daughter.

"Did you feel that tremor? It sounded like someone took out half the complex, Susan said as she sprinted alongside her husband with Lorna in her arms. She hated leaving Osman behind only because he was such a valuable resource for Durklan. They would need a very good explanation for why things had gone south. Their fellow board members were an inquisitive bunch and they would prod relentlessly until they had the answers they wanted.

Dane urged his wife onward. "We can't worry about that. Lorna's friends could be on our tail."

"We're right in front of you," The Shroud said as he rose up from the shadows with Red Lotus at his side. The two had escaped Osman's electrical attack and had been waiting for the right moment to make their presence known.

Red Lotus rocked back and forth on his legs like an anxious kick boxer. "Put Lorna down now."

Jacob was furious because an easy escape had been so close. "No one tells me what to do with my child!"

Black tendrils of Darkforce shot out from The Shroud's back and wrapped around the Dane's escape plane. The tendrils coiled and dug into the aircraft like ink being poured over it. The Shroud folded his arms across his chest and said, "Drop her and I'll spare your aircraft."

Susan staved back thoughts of ripping the man limb from limb. "What business is this of yours? Step aside now!"

Lorna's eyes cracked open and a wave of green magnetic energy erupted from her body. Susan was flung backwards and Lorna hovered in the air. Gently landing on her feet, she looked at the man claiming to be her father and said, "Take your wife and leave. I'm not coming with you."

Jacob was crushed. "Lorna, we're trying to make up for a mistake we made a long time ago."

"Then start now by letting me make my own choice."

Susan, unaffected by her daughter's attack, walked to her husband's side and took his hand. "Ok baby. We'll leave, but please don't let this be our last time seeing you. Me and your father love you."

For the first time since meeting them, Lorna spoke to them gently. "It won't be the last time. Promise."

Unexpectedly and instinctually, Susan reached out and hugged her daughter. "Be careful honey. Osman is no joke."

"He's a mid-level reality manipulator," Jacob said looking over to The Shroud and Red Lotus to make sure they heard the information. "This facility is crawling with his guards as well. My suggestion would be to kill first and don't worry about questions."

Red Lotus seemed uncomfortable with that prospect. He had told Forge that he was afraid of releasing his old self. "I'll keep that in mind."

Susan hugged Lorna one more time and the Danes were gone. They left behind one very confused and hurt child.

"Let's find Shard and the others."

***

Guido charged forward like a raging bull and knocked aside the attacking guards with elbows and fists. "Couldn't ya have chosen a route with less resistance Forge?"

The X-Factor leader was blasting the emerald armored guards with a gun ray that completely shut down their armor's computer system. Forge found the armor completely unimpressive and felt he was doing the men a favor by relieving them of their weaponry. In his mind, there was no resistance at all. "This is small time Guido. Don't tell me being on the sidelines made you soft."

Strong Guy lifted one guard up by his neck and flung him into the roof. "Naw. Just anxious to find Lorna."

Rahne scrambled to Guido's side and said, "Ye shouldn't be complaining after knocking down half the building."

Guido felt the question that Rahne and everyone else wanted to ask. He wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. When they were ready to ask then they would ask. "I just make sure I eat plenty of Wheaties in the morning."

Another squad of Durklan guards moved into the wide hallway and began firing on the mutants. Ruby Claw stepped in front of everyone and created a wall of fire that disrupted the energy blasts. She pushed the fire wall forward and it consumed the Durklan guards. Their armor began to melt under the intense inferno and the screams started to come.

"Stop!" Rahne yelled as she ran forward and tackled the Chinese woman to the ground. Ruby Claw's concentration was broken and the flames stopped. "Were ye trying to kill them?"

Forge ran forward and lifted Ruby Claw to her feet. "What are you doing Rahne?!"

"She was going to kill them!"

Cutting his eyes at her, Forge said, "Lets keep moving."

Rahne was seething at Forge's reaction. He had looked at her like a parent staring down a child. When did doing the right thing become a problem on X-Factor? She was starting to see why Val had come to them for assistance. Things on this team were headed down a darker path if Forge cared nothing for the life of another. He had once been a man of great compassion and caring. He had battle plans were run through test after test to make sure there was every precaution to preserve lives. Now things were different and that stare had been enough.

"Things may not quite be as you remember," Ruby Claw said as she stepped over the burned guards.

Wolfsbane didn't sense any malice in Ruby Claw's tone. It was just a simple admission of fact and there was even some degree of bitterness in it. More and more Rahne was beginning to wonder just what this team had endured. What darkness had crept in?

Seeing his friend's concern, Guido walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I don't think she was trying to bite."

She shook her head. Guido sometimes had a problem grasping the more subtle points about people. "She's disenchanted. So is Forge."

"That's not really our problem is it? We're just here on a favor for Val."

"Forge is our friend if something is bothering him then I want to know what it is."

"He's a grown man Rahne. You need to leave him be."

Rahne's blood pressure began to rise. "Don't talk to me like I'm some meddling old lady!"

"We found them!"

The two ran after Forge's voice.

***

Fontanelle looked at the encoded text that she ha just received on her Blackberry and grinned. Department K's global role was going to finally be expanded. The necessary events were now being put into motion. There were many who had written Department K off as barely a blip on the power player radar. That was swiftly about to change in the coming weeks. Euphoria washed over her at the thought of the power that she was about to acquire.

_Mother I hope you're proud, _Fontanelle thought bitterly to herself. The woman had given birth to her, but she had never been much of a mother. Black Womb had been her child and her passion. Gloria had always been a secondary priority. Knowing that reality as a child was a burden that Gloria still bore to the present day. Some things did not wash away.

There would forever be a hole in Gloria's soul because she was never able to show her mother just how much she had been able to achieve on her won. Amanda Mueller had been cut down in the height of her glory. Fontanelle intended to track down every person responsible for her mother' assassination. They would pay and pay slowly. It wouldn't be something that she could do immediately, but it would happen. Department K would be her sword.

That sword's sharpest edge walked into her office with a pleased look. Quiet Bill rarely looked anything but stoic. "POTUS has given the authorization."

"I know. The message was delivered," Fontanelle said as she looked behind Quiet Bill at the open door. "You could learn to knock."

"Do you think Cooper is going to accept the position?"

Gloria laughed. "Cooper would eat her young if it meant getting ahead. She'll accept."

***

Shard was helping Mongoose to his feet as best as she could when Forge and the others burst through the door. They had been lucky that she had fought back instinct because otherwise someone may have found themselves with a hole in their chest. "Am I glad to see you Forge! See you brought the cavalry."

Forge smiled. "Didn't have much choice. A lone bionic man wasn't going to save anyone."

"Where's Lorna?" Guido asked. He was happy for Shard and Forge's reunion, but his primary concern laid with Lorna. Her welfare was paramount to him. It was his whole reason for dragging himself to Mongolia.

"I'm here Guido. Don't sound so concerned," Lorna laughed with The Shroud to her left and Red Lotus to her right.

Guido couldn't help himself. "Polaris!"

Everyone ran forward and crowed around Dane. She couldn't help but to laugh at the show of affection. "Ok guys. Ok! I'm alright!"

"Don't ever pull any shit like that again!" Jamie said. "Don't think I could handle you being hurt."

That sparked back memory of her parents' warning. "We need to move before we have to deal with Osman. I rather not."

Forge nodded. "Agreed. Everyone lets get to the jet and leave this hellhole!"

It was the reunion that Forge had been hoping for since the moment New Son kidnapped Lorna. She was their friend and he couldn't imagine what he would have done if something happened to her. X-Factor was back together though and that was how it needed to stay.

***

Valerie sat at her desk typing diligently on her computer. She was trying to finish up reports on mission progress and how much X-Factor was actually achieving. They were an expensive team and the government wanted to see that they were actually getting things done. Valerie was doing her best word fudging to make it seem that way. She wanted her team to stand as it was and not have to deal with anymore bureaucratic red tape.

That was when her computer screen began to scramble and it was replaced by a foggy image of none other than—

"Sinister! What the hell is this?" Valerie exploded.

"It's a warning Valerie. Things are beginning to swarm around you and your so-called heroes. Things are beginning to grow out of control, but soon I'll be there to put the nails in the coffin. The scientists who insultingly imitate me will be the first that I destroy and then it shall be the wretches who consistently fail to understand my greatness."

Valerie's nose turned up at the arrogance exhibited. "You're sick Sinister. You'll never get me or anyone else to believe your garbage."

"Hence why I will destroy you. But only after you and the others have played your part. There are those who want to be the masterminds of the world. I shall be their undoing. Now this Valerie."

Then the computer screen exploded.

***

"Do you think she brought it?" Vulcan asked as he stood behind his "father".

"She'll tell who she has to tell. That will be enough," Sinister said as he turned away from the large monitor that he had been using to hack into Cooper's computer.

"And does our hunt continue for the dissident Black Womb scientists?" Vulcan asked.

Sinister smiled. "Of course it does. And we will do what we have to do to make sure that all necessary components are in place for the coming conflict. I will not be made to be a bit player in the global game."

THE END

Author's Notes

**This is the premature end for a series that I really and truly enjoyed working on, but unfortunately negative circumstances kept me from doing what I wanted to do with it. There are a lot of things left unresolved, but there was simply no way I could tie everything up in just one issue. You'd be looking at a novel. I have always been a plotter in the long-term and that means a lot of seeds being planted at once for a bigger pay-off in the future.**

**I had much planned for X-Factor, but shitty things happen to all of us in life and that's just the way the cookie crumbles. If you wanted to see what I would have done with X-Factor just hit me up. I got all my plots and notes still. It'd be fun to at least let a few folks see what X-Factor would have worked out to be. **

**As for my plot dangler here? Part of me feels like the chances of them being resolved with any form of dignity are pretty much zero, but that is the case with most danglers in serialized fiction nowadays. So I'm sorry if anyone wanted to see any of these plots resolves themselves to a satisfying conclusion. I won't be able to provide that. **

**But if you're looking for me and my writing you can check out MARVEL ANTHOLOGY. I will be continuing working with the X characters there. I love the environment, the people, and most of all I love the stories I'm writing. **

**Here's the addy:**

**.com**

**That's the address for it and I will be writing X-FORCE & X-FACTOR there. Definitely check them out. I see blue skies ahead in my fanfic future so I hope anyone who was a fan of this title will follow me there.**

**Thanks for being supportive with your comments and reviews over the years. They were always much appreciated. **

**-Brent **


End file.
